A Favor For A Favor
by Abunaikokoro1313
Summary: A simple exchange isn't as simple when there is a mysterious demon involved. She wants someone to live, he makes it so. She wants a way back, he gives it to her. All that he asks is a simple favor dealing with the Demon Lord of the West. T but may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was written when my comp lost all of my previous data and I was forced to actually remember what I had written. So while I attempted that I wrote this and decided to actually do extreme reasearch into the show 'cause I haven't seen in a really long time. Any way so here is the first chapter and I'm hoping to actually have my plot in mind before half way through my story like with most things I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show, however there will be a few of my own creations getting involved later. That may or may not have made me sound like Naraku a little, and with that midly depressing thought please read on.**

**Chapter 1:**

How could it be that one little sentence would have completely turned her life around? One little phrase had sent her to hell where she was being tortured over and over again by her guilt and pain. How was it that the same phrase made her remember every other family she had let down in the same way, how many people felt grief crushing them because she was too incompetent to actually save their loved ones.

Now her incompetence had reached her own home front and she was faced with the loss of the most important person in her life.

"Thank you Doctor," Kagome mustered, it was a dismissal and he took it as such. Despite his presence being gone the one phrase echoed in her mind. '_Nothing can be done'_.

"Hey mom," Kagome greeted with a tight lipped smile as she closed the hospital room door closed behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi raised her head weakly and gave a weak smile. Kagome knew how much her mother hated being in the hospital and knew that it was the main reason her mother seemed so weak. That sentence was somehow wrong, despite all that she knew. Her mother was not weak, has never been weak.

"The Doctor said you can go home," Kagome said as a simple explanation as she gathered her mother's belongings together. The preparation was done in silence and the pair remained silence until the hospital had long faded out of sight.

"Kagome," her mother's voice was as soft and strong as it has always been, "tell me what they said."

Kagome hesitated for only a moment, "They said there was nothing they could do," it was so hard to say that to her own mother, who accept the news of her upcoming death with nothing more than a nod, "but I'll figure something out. You won't die."

She didn't know why she had said what she did but now that it was out there Kagome was determined to make it the truth. Kagome realized that it would mean spending quite a while here, and she was determined it be no less than a year. She didn't want to think of the fight that Inuyasha was going to start.

After that brief discussion there was silence the entire way as Kagome watched the winding road. It was only a few minutes later that she pulled up to the shrine. She mentally groaned when she looked up the long flight of stairs leading her to the shrine grounds.

Her mother needed no help getting out of the car and was faster going up the stairs than Kagome was, if Kagome hadn't known better she would have thought her mother fine. It was while Kagome was examining her mother that she noticed the faint pink aura that had surrounded her mother.

She said nothing, she didn't even comment with her thoughts. She merely filed it away to examine later as she attempted to find a solution. Once that was safely placed in her memories her mind was open enough to sense Inuyasha's presence, and she let a groan escape her lips.

She helped her mother into the house and then finally turned her attention to the red cladded half-demon. She sent him a smile, which didn't fade even as the half demon scowled.

"Hello Inuyasha how may I help you?" Kagome asked mustering her the most patient tone.

"Let's start with why the hell you aren't on the other side of the well," Inuyasha growled advancing a few steps.

"My mother had a Doctor's appointment that I needed to be there for," Kagome answered cooly.

"How 'bout you start asking my permission wench!" Inuyasha advanced a few more steps and Kagome fought the urge to step back when she felt danger emanating from her protector.

"You wouldn't have let me go, and I would have wasted valuable time arguing with you, which really wasn't worth it." Kagome could feel her powers rising to her skin, Inuyasha was going to attack and her powers were rising in defense.

"You will NOT disrespect ME!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged forward claws outstretched.

Kagome barely had time to squeak before Inuyasha was sent flying across the shrine grounds. He smashed into the God tree. There was a dull thud as his head connected with the tree, quickly Kagome ran to his side and checked him over. Unconscious.

Kagome sighed and grabbed on to one of his arms and began to drag him to her house, she paused and considered her actions for a moment and left him in the middle of the shrine grounds as she rushed into her house. She grabbed a pen and paper and quickly scribbled a note to Inuyasha explaining that he wouldn't be able to pass through the well and that she'd be gone for a year.

It was more than obvious that Inuyasha wouldn't like it, but there wasn't much else to do. Her mother was sick and Kagome had to find a cure in the same era. If Kagome failed to find a cure she wanted to be there for her mother and family, not that the half-demon would understand such obligations his only family left was an arrogant, cold, and ruthless demon who wanted Inuyasha dead and to take hold of Inuyasha's sword.

Kagome sighed there was no point in thinking about the past, she had things to do here and Inuyasha was just going to have to except it. With that in mind she returned to the half-demon and attached her note before she continued to drag him to the well house. She proceeded to dump the limp Hanyou into the well and whispered an apology as blue light flashed from the well illuminating the dark room.

Kagome glanced around the well house once her eyes had accustomed to the dark once again. Sitting not too far away was an arrow, one she didn't recall ever being there. Not that she paid much attention to this place in general. She breathed deeply and gently picked up the arrow and sat on the steps directly in front of the well.

Now the question was whether or not she wanted to actually do this, it was quite possible that if she did Inuyasha would do something stupid and anger her. In fact she had the feeling that's exactly what he was going to do. Although she had a choice she felt that she really didn't, this was meant to happen for a reason so she infused the old arrow with her power and stabbed it into the well. It glowed briefly again before fading.

One stray tear slipped down her face and she wiped it away quickly and stared at her hand for a few minutes. Why was she crying? It's not like she was never going to see the other side again. It was that thought that sent a chill through her body, and she knew the exact stupid thing the brash Hanyou was going to do. She sighed and walked away, there was nothing she could do except to try to find a different way into feudal Japan.

That she would worry about when it came, at the moment though her own personal matters came first. She rushed back into her house and up the stairs, stopping at her mother's room to check in and explain that she'd be in this era for a while. Her mother gave a sad smile and nodded before turning on her side in an attempt to get some sleep.

From there Kagome rushed into her bedroom and jumped on to her bed, she quickly lifted her laptop on to her chest and booted it up. A few minutes later she was on the internet searching possible unidentified ways of curing cancer, but all she got was that the people cured of such terminal illnesses never said how and they never got sick again.

She groaned in frustration and turned her attention to myths of feudal Japan, she laughed as the majority of her journey was mentioned. It started like all who described the same story; it started with Inuyasha and Kikyou's story.

In the site she was one it described their relationship as one with a great amount of love, thus caused the raven haired girl to gag a little. Then came the part she knew very although they loved each other very much they did not trust each other because he was a half-demon and she was a priestess .

At the same time that their romance was progressing Kikyo's kind heart went out to a man who had been badly burned, and she tried to heal him. In doing so he fell in love with her, only to be crushed when she denied him for Inuyasha.

"He then wanted to be a half-demon and yada yada," Kagome muttered and skimmed through the rest of the story flinching slightly when Inuyasha was pinned to a tree and Kikyou's body was cremated with the jewel.

She had passed the majority of it until a name caught her eye. It was Sesshomaru's name, and Kagome scrolled back up in confusion. She had never heard his name mentioned before in this myth until their first encounter.

_The Great demon Lord of the west was shaken by the account of his brother being pinned to a tree by a priestess. Thus his hatred for weakness and human's grew, his brother and father had been weak otherwise they wouldn't have scrummed easily. Or that is what the demon believed, and his hatred was directed toward the human's that took his family away from him._

_The first member of his family to die by human hands was his mother, killed by his father's mistress the mother of Inuyasha. The same woman was the reason his father was taken, the humans had attacked the western castle weakening the great demon that later died after fighting the dragon __Ryūkotsusei. Sesshomaru never knew that Inuyasha's mother had been forced to kill his mother by the same dragon that killed his father. (Names: Inu no Tashio- their father, Izayoi- Inuyasha's mother, and Inukimi- Sesshomaru's mother.)_

Kagome sat very still for a while thinking over the little section she had read, and in reality she couldn't blame Sesshomaru for hating humans or trying to kill her. After all not only was she human, but a priestess who was traveling with his brother. She turned her attention back to the screen curious of what else she could learn.

_This hatred for human's grew the longer his half-demon remained pinned to the tree, and would have continued to grow until he killed every human left on earth. However Inuyasha was released by a kind hearted Miko (or priestess) who looked very much like Kikyou except that this woman had shorter hair which was untamed unlike Kikyou's. She wore odd clothing, and her eyes were a deep blue. People often described her as being much purer than the other miko._

_The demon lord heard of his brother being unpinned and soon went to investigate, the first meeting between the demon lord and powerful priestess took place after the priestess shattered the jewel of four souls. Which despite its significance to the rest of the myth, played little part in the relationship between them; their first meeting did not go well and held the potential to be the demon lords greatest mistake._

"Yes, yes we all know he tried to kill me in their father's tomb," Kagome grumbled as she searched through the text looking for a particular part, "Yes we know the fight was over the sword, and yes- wait. . .I didn't know that."

_Sesshomaru has never done anything without good reason. His decided interest in the sword was not due to the power it would bring, for it would only be false power. His interest was to show Inuyasha how to use it so that he won't be weak against weak creatures. He went with the intention of seeming like an enemy, which wasn't hard when he saw that his brother was with the woman who pinned him. Having only seen the Miko Kikyou once he only noticed the similarities between the two, so the demon grew angry and attacked._

_He couldn't believe his eyes when the human girl pulled out the sword he hadn't managed and so wanted to get rid of the only thing that was proving the brothers weak. Inuyasha however was her forced protector and reacted to the threat. A large battle broke out in the tomb with Sesshomaru turning into his true demon form and Inuyasha transforming the fang to protect the young miko. The battle resulted in two things Sesshomaru losing his arm, and the start of the miko's infatuation._

Kagome groaned as she was reminded of her little crush on Inuyasha it soon dissipated though, due to his continuous betrayal with Kikyou. She was sure that little bit of information would not be on the sight she was on. She focused once again and started reading what happened to Sesshomaru after the fight.

_Sesshomaru was severely injured with extreme blood loss, had anyone with ill intentions come along the west would be lacking a ruler. However the human that came upon his injured form was a kind little orphan girl by the name of Rin. After the first time she found him she would continue tocome eah day and presented him with fish. He never ate it before the girl, but by the next day the fish would be gone and she would present another for him. For a while he was unaware that the fish cost the girl dearly for each day that she took one to him she would be beaten by her fellow villagers._

_The Lord of the West healed fairly quickly with the young girls help, and the day he could move was the day Rin's village was attacked by wolfs from the southern wolf tribe. She ran to where Sesshomaru was, where safety was but it was too late the wolves had gotten to her. Sesshomaru reacted out of instinct, he killed the wolves and used his father's other fang to resurrect the girl. After she took her first breath of life she looked up at the demon that she had not spoken to and smiled up at the stoic being. He gave her the choice to follow and she did without a second thought, it was a few months before she finally talked and before the lord knew her story._

_Rin was not the only-_

"Kagome you're home!" Sota yelled startling Kagome as the boy rushed into her room, she quickly closed the laptop and smiled at him.

"Yes I am," Kagome stated not really knowing what else to say and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"So when is 'Yasha coming to get you?" Sota asked grinning ear to ear as he plunked himself on Kagome's bed.

"Not this time, and I'm not going back for a while."

"How are you going to stop Inuyasha?" He asked curiously.

"I placed a holy arrow on the wood it will stop him from passing through," Kagome explained moving her laptop as if ashamed of what she had been looking at.

"How will you get back?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't go through that well. Inuyasha is going to destroy the well in the past which will cut the connection."

Sota said nothing and stood to leave, he understood how much being away from the past would hurt Kagome and he knew why she was here. Their mother, and that 'caused them both immense pain.

"Okay Kagome," Kagome muttered to herself trying to be forceful, "stop being caught up in what Sesshomaru has been doing and find a different way into the past."

With that in mind she opened her laptop which booted up back onto the site, she quickly skimmed from what she read to find anything of interest. It happened to be in a different section.

"The most unbelievable myths?" Kagome asked herself wondering what they would place in this section.

_There is only one myth that stands out among the rest. It was believed by many that the reason the young miko's dress was so odd was due to her being from a different era and that she traveled back and forth between times. This is one of the most unrealistic myths that there may be, however people hold stock in most myths._

_The first and original way this miko apparently skipped through time is through the bone eaters well, which was destroyed about three years after she started traveling with Inuyasha. The well was later rebuilt and is still standing today. However the miko was still able to travel the lands, thus people's belief that there is a second location of a dry well. This one-_

Kagome closed the laptop happily and bounded down stairs deciding to look at the site after she made dinner for everyone. She happily worked in the kitchen not bothering to wonder where the second dry well was or where she would end up in the past. All that mattered at that moment was that there was a way into the past, and she was going to find it and give Inuyasha a piece of her mind when she gets back to the other side.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to her grandfather who engulfed her in a large embrace. "Did I ever tell you the story of L-"

"Hey look dinner is ready!" Kagome said cutting off her grandfather as she placed the food on the table, "How about you tell me a different time and I'll go get mom now."

Kagome didn't wait for an answer and rushed up stairs missing her grandfathers dismayed sigh and the slight shake of his head.

"Silly child, never taking a warning when it's needed."

He didn't try again for the entire night, and Kagome was more than happy about that. Since she still had a lot of work ahead of her, she needed to find the creator of the sight and see if the myths had any other valuable information. Since she wasn't going to be at school even though she'd be back for a while she'd have a lot of time on her hands.

-Once again she booted up her laptop and looked through the site; it said nothing as to the possible whereabouts of the second portal but it did give some contact information for the person who made the sight. She jotted it down and read through the site again and once again something caught her eye.

_Lord Sesshomaru's hatred for humans did not stay long thanks to Rin and the woman that would eventually become his mate. There were times though that it seemed that they would not end up together, which would have affected everything in the end._

"I should make sure they hook up," Kagome mumbled to herself before she closed the site and moved on to something brain numbing.

Soon she drifted off into sleep.

0.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and glared at it, before yet again jumping in. He growled when he was yet again unable to pass.

"What are you doing little brother?" Sesshomaru asked slightly amused when the hanyou didn't even turn to face him.

"The well won't let me pass through!" Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru took a hazard in guessing that the half-breed didn't know who he was talking to at the moment.

"Why do you need to pass through?" was the stoic yet curious reply.

"Because Kagome knocked me out with her powers and shoved me back down the well with a note saying she's not returning to this time for a while. So I have to go back and get her."

"What did you do to make her powers react to you?"

"Technically I attacked," Inuyasha said his ears flattening against his head.

"Tsk, Tsk Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied and the half-demon turned around finally.

"Sesshomaru!" he growled and drew his sword, his brother in reply turned away.

Stopping only a few feet away the demon lord watched as his younger brother shattered the well in his anger. If what Inuyasha had said was true the miko he traveled with will no longer be able to come to this era, assuming that the half-breed wasn't insane and the girl did pass through different times.

"How do you expect to defeat the hanyou now little brother?" Sesshomaru asked knowing that none would have heard him. Had anyone they would have been a little shocked at how much emotion and care slipped through the demon's control.

End chapter.

**Well there you have it my first chapter. In this chapter the italics are the text from the website she was reading, and I'm fairly certain that there is no website with the same material considering that it was made up in my head and only slightly based off of actual events from the show. Like the fight between Inu no Tashio and his biggest enemy along with being attacked by humans, I just mixed up the order (on purpose). Sesshomaru's mother's name is actually Inukimi from a sight I was on, and it's never really stated whether Inu no Tashio was mated to the woman. Most of all I know that Sesshomaru's mother did not die and that Izayoi would have nothing to do with it, but for now just work with me.**

**Now that some glaringly obvious points have been explained I hope not to have any reviews that are flames or ones that are pointing out my false information, any way thanks for reading and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here I am again with this new story that I've had a lot of inspiration for. I don't like big author notes especially when it takes up a lot of space and is mosly ignored by a lot of readers.**_

_**With that said I would like to thank everyone who did read and for people who added me to their favorites and alerts I'm glad that you all like my story.**_

_**Special thanks goes to my current two reviewers:**_

**Princess of the western lands: I'm still trying to find that story, but I hope you keep reading mine. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Saiyan Hope: I hope this chapter hasn't changed to much in the style, I tend to do that and my friends want to kill me for it. I'm glad you like my story thus far and thanks for reviewing.**

_**Other thanks goes to my friend, fellow author, and the reason I started writing: **_**Flying Monkey Girl.**

_**Now for the disclaimer and than story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters I just bend them to my rule. There is however my own character in this chapter, and a mention of another one.**

Chapter 2:

What he had said was punctuated with the silence afterwards. They all waited for Kagome to walk into the hut and laugh at them for believing Inuyasha's joke. Yet nothing happened and they all stared at the Hanyou who was gradually growing more agitated the longer the rest of his pack remained silent.

His ears twitched as if trying to pick up an sound from his speechless comrades, and his foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor as he waited for them to yell at him. He would have been fine with Shippo's crying, but the silence he couldn't take. He knew that Kagome was important to the group but he may have underestimated how much they cared for the girl, if their lack of immediate response was any indicator. They didn't want to believe it, and they were waiting for something to prove his words wrong, that was something they rarely did they were humans that didn't hold to much in hope.

"What do you mean?" Shippo finally wailed clinging to the front of the half-demon, who was happy for some reaction even if it did involve the kitzune pup touching his person. Inuyasha wasn't a touchy person, sure he gave Kagome rides and held Kikyo in his arms, but he loved Kikyo and Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation so it was different.

"What I said brat!" Inuyasha growled and flung the kid aside. First the kid doubts him and then clings; it was bad enough that he and the kit never really got along. A demon possessive thing, the kit wasn't Kagome's pup and therefore shouldn't be given more attention than her Alpha.

Inuyasha didn't know all the workings of demon society or packs, but he knew enough from the little time he had spent with his heartless half-brother. Inuyasha stopped his thoughts there; he didn't want to indulge in thoughts of how his brother had changed. He didn't care; all that mattered was that Sesshomaru had tried killing him and Kagome multiple times.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started and Inuyasha was sure he was going to get another lecture on how Kagome wouldn't appreciate her kit being treated like that. Not that Inuyasha cared, Kagome wasn't coming back to sit him, and now there was no human for Sesshomaru to want to kill. It seemed that his life just got a lot easier.

"If mama's not here I'm not going to be either!" Shippo stated interrupting Miroku's well-rehearsed speech. Before anyone could say or do anything Shippo was out of the hut and running into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled and the half-demon turned his attention to her wearily, "GO GET HIM!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as the demon slayers scream assaulted his sensitive ears, "I ain't going to get that runt," Inuyasha growled back and Sango just glared.

"Kagome is going to kill you when she finds out," Sango said in a close imitation of a growl.

"You humans really are stupid," Inuyasha growled and Miroku now glared, "the Wench isn't coming back."

"How do you know this?" Miroku asked leaving the dense human comment to be dealt with by Sango.

"Because I destroyed the well after she sealed it to me!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up his ears flattening against his head in an attempt to keep his own volume to a minimal as well as to protect his hearing when what he said clicked into his companion's heads.

What the hanyou wasn't expecting was them to run out of the hut in the direction of the well, they were doing it again. The stupid human denial could they not just take his word for it? He didn't follow, he was sure they'd be back to yell at him. So he decided to wait on top of Kaede's hut, which was surprisingly considerate of him if you forgot that Kagome's scent was everywhere in the hut.

Sango and Miroku slowed to a walk as they entered the clearing their eyes immediately sought the well, but found instead splinters of wood scattered about the clearing, and larger pieces of the well filling the whole in the ground. Inuyasha destroyed the well and even though it was in front of them they didn't want to believe it.

"H-he. . . S-she . . ." Sango rarely cried and there had only been two creatures in the world that she shed tears for. Kohaku and Kagome, now all she had left in her life was Miroku and Shippo. She let the tears fall, it seemed to Miroku that she cried more for Kagome than for Kohaku.

Miroku understood what Sango was feeling; his own heart was breaking at the loss of the woman who had become his sister. It was foolish, he knew that well, Kagome was only in the future not dead. Yet it felt the same for they would never live long enough to see her.

He let Sango fall to her knees as she grieved, he didn't have the strength to hold her up and so chose to simply kneel beside her. Miroku stared numbly at the shattered well going over everything in his mind and yet couldn't bear to bring his thoughts to the forefront of the mind. He didn't want to say anything just yet, and he certainly didn't want to consciously think about their journey without Kagome.

Slowly he blinked and looked away from the well, he hadn't known how long they had stayed there but he assumed it was a while. The sun had almost set completely and Sango's sobs had turned into silent tears the fresh ones renewing the slightly dried streaks on her face.

"Sango," Miroku whispered as he choked over the lump that had formed in his throat as he attempted to keep his own grief from flowing out. Numbly the demon slayer looked at him, her eyes showing much more pain than she could ever openly express. "We should return to the hut,"

Sango said nothing but she shook her head, she didn't want to face Inuyasha, she just wanted to be as close as possible to her segregate sister. She wasn't fully ready to accept that Kagome was gone and that the mission had to be continued, in the end she knew she would lock away her pain and do what Kagome did everyday while she was in the past.

Kagome had been so much stronger than anyone realized, she continued their journey even though she missed her home and family. She struggled through losing a part of her soul and the pain that came with being incomplete. She smiled bravely and stayed by Inuyasha's side even though he had chosen another, yes she had been so strong and Sango was determined to eventually be as strong.

Miroku understood what Sango had silently asked him, and he wouldn't deny that he was unable to face the reality just yet. He stood though and walked closer to the well, it still thumbed with power and he could feel Kagome's sadness and determination coming through the well as if she was standing next to him. He kneeled and placed his cursed hand on the well, and was immediately surrounded by Kagome's aura.

The well did Kagome's bidding and had she been there she would have comforted them, which is what the well was trying to do. The monk smiled briefly and walked back over to Sango, he lifted her and she followed his guiding numbly. They sat once again and Miroku placed Sango's cold hand on a broken section of the well.

Sango's eyes widened as her head snapped up to meet Miroku's gaze, she gave a sad smile before she allowed her eyes to drift shut and she fell into a light slumber. Miroku looked over her gently and laid the woman on the ground, making sure to leave her hand in contact with a piece of the broken well.

"Kirarra gather our belongings we'll continue by ourselves," Miroku whispered stroking the cat like demon absently. In reply she meowed and bounded off into the shadows.

Miroku flared out his power scouting the nearby land for any demons that may prove to be a threat there was a four familiar auras in the area. Kirarra who was heading toward the village, there was also Shippo who wasn't too far away and seemed to be in between the last two and very strong auras. The last two were the two were ones you never wanted to be near while defenseless, Sesshomaru and Naraku.

'_I hope Shippo's okay . . .'_ Miroku thought as he stared in the direction of the two demons and one half-demon. There was a sudden blast of yokai that lit the darkening sky and knocked Miroku out.

0.0.

Kagome's fingers drummed on the counter impatiently as she waited for someone on the other side of the phone to answer. She was anxious and growing slightly more impatient with every second that went by and she remained unanswered. She wasn't as impatient as Inuyasha, but she was nowhere near as calm as Miroku.

"Hello," the sudden voice almost caused Kagome to squeak and drop the phone, "My name is Susuki, and how may I help you?"

"Hello Susuki. My name is Kagome. I was wondering if you were the author of creator of the website Japanese Myths. Com? If not I would most appreciate it if I could talk to whoever did create it?"

Kagome waited nervously for an answer, she had grown accustomed to face to face communication and talking under any other way tended to make her uncomfortable.

"I am the creator, what can I help you with?" Kagome could tell that the woman on the other line was hesitant to answer.

"I was wondering if we could meet for coffee, I wanted to ask some questions and discuss some things and I rather do that in person."

"Has this anything to do with myths?" the other woman seemed really bored as if she got calls like this a lot.

"Yes, about feudal Japan. What else would I call for?" Kagome couldn't stop the question from slipping out and hoped she didn't come off as rude.

"Perhaps my employer," the woman droned.

"Uh, I'm sorry I don't know who he or she is and I don't particularly care if your boss didn't make the site I don't care."

There was a long pause and Kagome assumed she shocked the woman and cringed slightly, "I have an opening today at noon. If you would like to meet me I'll be at the corner coffee shop, do you know it?"

"Yes, just by the hospital."

"Correct. I guess I'll see you then, I'll be at the very last table to the right." With that the woman hung up and Kagome glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. She had about an hour half of the time would be dedicated to getting ready and the other half driving back down to the hospital..

With that in mind she rushed up stairs to take a shower, coming out fifteen minutes later and throwing on a tank top and a black pair of tactical pants. She glanced into her closet looking for one of her sweaters and noticed how little clothing she had left. Before she started traveling in the past half of her wardrobe was given away because she had grown out of them, the clothes after we mostly torn in the past.

With a mental thought to go shopping later she grabbed a satchel like purse and headed out of her bedroom. She stopped by the kitchen and scribbled a note for her grandfather before heading out the door. She went down the steps to the car and got in; soon she was on the road driving, more cautious than a semi blind woman without her glasses.

It wasn't because she was unsure of herself, and it wasn't because this was her first time driving. The reason she edged the vehicle along slowly was because spending the majority of three years five hundred years in the past made one cautious around technology. Kagome would jump every time her laptop made a noise, she would gasp when the first sprays of water hit her body, and she could no longer dose on the couch while her brother played video games. All of this was because although she remembered everything and knew how to use it she was unaccustomed to it all. The smallest noise, touch, or feeling had her looking around warily for threats.

She developed a lot in the past, and although it made her modern life difficult she was proud she wasn't the same clueless girl she had been. Sure she still couldn't fight well, and she looked on things with a naïve ideal but she had learned to be cautious and it had helped a lot.

Kagome maneuvered the car around corners, her thoughts staying mostly in the past. She was curious as to what her friends were doing and how they were taking her disappearance. Memories clicked silently through her mind, replaying her first memories with her odd group of friends and the pain that came with the memories.

It brought her back to what she was doing and why she was doing it. She wouldn't give up the past, her quest, or her friends. She would find a way back and hopefully this would be the way, and with that hope pushing back the pain she parked her car and entered the coffee shop.

Her eyes scanned the faceless crowd, a subconscious thing she did whenever she went somewhere. Which wouldn't make sense when looking for someone, but she looked with her aura not her eyes, for the eyes were deceiving.

It was odd feeling a demon presence in modern Japan, especially among so many humans. Yet it was there brushing against her aura subconsciously reacting the aura of a priestess. The demon was probably in the same state, not many awakened mikos or monks were found now.

She followed the presence to the back of the crowded café and to her surprise and yet delight the demon was the woman she had spoken to. She walked toward her following her stretched aura and stopped just in front of the woman.

"Susuki?" Kagome asked hesitantly, her aura and mind memorizing the demons aura. She did it upon instinct if she didn't kill the demon she memorized its presence.

"Yes. Kagome, right." It wasn't a question, but Kagome nodded anyway as she took a seat across from the woman.

"How old are you?" Kagome cringed, "Not to be rude or anything, I was just curious to how long a demon can live."

The woman stared at Kagome for a few minutes, shock plastered on what used to be an imitation of Sesshomaru's void look. The woman opened her mouth, only to close it and inhale deeply through her nose.

"A miko." She finally breathed an odd light coming into her eyes as she looked at Kagome, it was tinged with fear and Kagome frowned, "Did you call me so you could kill me?"

Now Kagome stared at the woman in front of her like the illusion spell had worn off, "No!" Kagome exclaimed before quieting, "I didn't know you were a demon until I walked in here, I just haven't met many demons here. Granted you probably dislike being around humans."

"Indeed," the woman said relaxing now that Kagome no longer appeared to be a threat, "So you had other questions than that I presume?"

"Oh. Yes I did, they flew away on me though," Kagome said and blushed a little.

"I am about seven hundred," Susuki answered off-handedly trying to give Kagome a place to start, she seemed surprisingly familiar.

"Impressive. So that's how you know Inuyasha's story so well."

Susuki's eyebrow twitched which was the only indication that the phrasing bothered her, "That and I've worked for Sesshomaru's family for a long time, me and Sesshomaru-sama were born around the same time."

Kagome's eyes widened, "So you knew him pretty well?" Susuki nodded and Kagome shook her head, "I'm going to assume he's still alive and move on to what I actually wanted to ask you. You mentioned a miko being able to travel between times through a well,"

Susuki nodded.

"And you mentioned that there was a possibility of a second well that could be used as a portal?"

Susuki nodded again.

"Do you know where?"

Susuki shook her head and paused for a moment as she decided to give a verbal answer, "I don't know where it is, but there is someone. . ."

Kagome leaned forward as Susuki ducked her head slightly.

"I know of a demon, who doesn't like to be mentioned often, and binds the humans that know of him into a contract of silence. The only way a human would know of him is if a demon had told them, and in a way that makes the human special. "

"What does he do for the people that seek him?"

"Some want money, and they get it. Some people want to be cured of human illnesses, and he does it. Anything someone wants he grants. Us demons talk amongst ourselves as to why he does it, especially for humans who would look to take advantage. He normally grants one wish per costumer, so the person has to think of what they want the most. In your case the location of the well.

"Of course there is a price, he asks for you to return the favor. If he cures your illness you are required to give him or do for him whatever he wants. What he asks for tends to little compared to what he has given. Sometimes he merely asks for the date, and yet other requests can pose a major threat to the life your living."

Kagome's thoughts were flying around in her head, this demon had the chance to help her, and it was expected that something be given in turn.

"Why do you want to know where this 'mystic' well is?"

Kagome allowed a brief smile to grace her lips, "Oh, I just happen to be a miko that travels five hundred years in the past to travel with a hanyou and collect a shattered jewel."

Susuki once again took on the image of a suffocating fish, "Kagome- sama," Susuki finally gasped out the name being murmured lowly as her head connected to her fist which was resting on the table. It was a very formal bow and Kagome let a small gasp escape her.

"Susuki, I just met you, I'm not lady and I don't think I'm much better than you," Kagome said nervously unsure as to why the demons demeanor had changed so drastically.

"You have yet to meet me in the past," Susuki stated lowly finally looking up, "It should happen soon, and I apologize now. I try to kill you."

Kagome smiled, "So like everyone else I know, except for Rin, and Kaede, and the people who kinaped me instead of trying to kill me."

"I'll bring you to Itoe-sama. He's the demon you'll want to see."

With that Susuki stood and tossed some money on to the table for their waitress, afterwards Kagome followed the demon out of the café and got in the demons car. '_Demons and cars, odd.'_ Kagome thought as she slammed the door shut. Susuki got in on the other side and soon they were headed for the outskirts of Tokyo.

End chapter.

_**Well there is the second chapter of what appears to be in my mind a fairly long story for I'll be attempting to make the time line fairly realistic with little as possible time skips. I apologise if the story is to slow, but as an author I'm attempting to further progress my writing abilities which means a slow build up and as muh detail into the characters' lives. I also don't want to make a mistake especially with Kagome being in a different time than the others. So if does turn out to slow and a little on the boring side i'm sorry and I'll attempt to go through and make it more interesting for you.**_

_**Please read and review. I'll attempt to answer all questions without giving to much away.**_

_**Ja!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay so I know I've been updating this one story a lot and that's due to two things, one I've actually got a lot of inspiration thanks to my friend FMG (flying monkey girl) who helps me out a lot when i get stuck on a part. She is also the one that uploads all my stories 'cause my parents would kill me if they new I was on this site, something about it wasting time and adds money on to the ever growing bills. Anyway she's been sick and posts my chapters when ever they're ready, which means she's been neglectful to her stories for a bit. Anyway the point of this message was to say I might not update as fast once she gets better, so I apologise. _**

**_Thank you to all who read my fic and added me to favorites or alerts, but a big huge thank you to the two others who reviewed:_**

**xXAngle AlliXx:_ I'm glad you like it thus far, and I'm not sure if it was an accident or Fanfiction glitching randomly, but the double review made my day. So thank you and I hope you keep reading._**

**Rhianna224: _I'm glad you like it and I'm trying to make it as unique as possible and I hope my story continues to live up to your expectations._**

**_Warning: There is a character death, and it's one of my favorite characters, it's not graphic although there will be times where some discriptions especially about bodily injuries will get a little graphic, I didn't want to do it here though._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and am forever greatful to the actual creator(s) for letting us imagineative people do what we want with them._**

Chapter 3:

The first few minutes of the drive was spent in a haze for Kagome, her mind filtered everything that just happened and Kagome did her best to come to grips with what had happened. She was over joyed at being able to return to the past but something was nagging at her, something she had failed to realize when Susuki was talking.

Kagome silently berated herself for being too caught up in the female's presence, so she went back to the beginning of the meeting. Groaning a little at how much of an idiot she must have seemed, but she quickly passed the unimportant things.

Thinking back on the conversation about this 'Itoe-sama' Kagome's heart stopped for a moment and her face paled. She had this thing called selective hearing and at times it was a gift, but now she thought otherwise. The wish granting demon had the ability to cure illnesses, an illness like cancer, an illness like her mother had.

The first whisper of that thought brought complete happiness to her, her mother could be saved all she had to do was ask. That's when the previous ignored information reared its ugly head; this amazing and powerful demon had placed a restriction on the amount of things you could ask for. One wish and she had one to many.

Images of her mother flashed through her mind ranging from her first memories of the woman to the images of her mother unable to walk without support. Then images of the past and her friends streaked through her mind, her friends' faces and even the faces of her enemies. Her longing and her guilt battled inside her head driving her to near insanity, she had a duty to her mother and to the past. Which was she willing to give up? Which mattered more at that very moment? She knew, she knew what she would pick and forced her mind to dwell on it no longer.

"Susuki," Kagome started the sudden shattered silence surprising her a little, even though it was her own voice that broke the spell. Said companion gave a slight nod as confirmation that she was listening, "What happens to Rin?"

Susuki smiled and Kagome assumed that it was in memory of the child, "She became a demon so she could live forever with her Lord Sesshomaru. That didn't happen though, she mated. Sesshomaru-sama wasn't her only family though. She had many siblings, her older brother being adopted like herself. The rest were Sesshomaru-sama's biological children, and they got along wonderfully. There was Sesshomaru's mate, Rin's mother. She has one uncle that's related, two not, and an aunt who is unrelated. She has a very large family now, and a very strong family."

Kagome smiled a little but remained silent as the drive continued. She allowed her mind to turn to thoughts of the little girl under Sesshomaru's care. She was surprised the first time she had spotted the girl walking beside the stoic demon lord. Whose hatred for humans was well known, but the first time she had talked to the girl it was clear she was unlike any human she had known and after reading what she did for Sesshomaru she understood the relationship a little better.

Susuki stopped and Kagome looked around her new surroundings. In front of her stood a large house, with the traditional Japanese style, only much larger than most houses built in feudal Japan. It was beautiful to say the least and Kagome turned her attention to all that surrounded her, if she had to spend her life in modern Japan she would want to do it here.

There was a stream barely visible just under the horizon and the house was nestled into the start of a heavily wooded area, nothing close to the forests of the past but it was close. The aura of the place brimmed with the distinct historical feeling, as if this house and the immediate area were in a world of their own.

"Come, Milady," Susuki called softly and motioned slightly with her left hand, "I'm sure he's expecting you."

Kagome nodded and followed stepping in line slightly behind Susuki, who lead the odd miko through the house as if it was a regular occurrence. The house twisted and turned and Kagome was glad that she wasn't left alone, she would have gotten horribly lost and when that happened she ran into trouble. Trouble just happened to be demons with sharp claws and glinting teeth that were very eager to taste her human flesh.

Susuki stopped in front of a rice paper door, the silhouette of a man barely distinguishable in the dark hall way. Susuki dropped to one knee and sent a greeting that Kagome couldn't here, the woman than turned to Kagome and motioned her to kneel.

Kagome did so, and waited for the demon on the other side to speak.

"A miko seeks my help?" the demon asked curiously tainting his otherwise cool voice.

"Hai," Kagome said and ducked her head unconsciously.

"A miko with _two_ desires?" disbelief was even more apparent and Kagome noticed Susuki's almost inaudible gasp.

"Indeed two desires, but I seek you for only one. Your conditions were mentioned to me before we came." Kagome said attempting to make her actions clear and begging silently for the demon to understand that she didn't expect much more of him than he was willing to give.

"Very well. Susuki what is special about this human other than her powers being awake?" The demon asked the shadow of his body shifting in a way that Kagome assumed he had turned his head.

"She is the Miko Kagome, she travels to the past and collects the jewel shards with Inuyasha," Susuki responded her head bowed toward the ground.

"Miko Kagome. Tell me of what events have transpired of late in the past."

"Well the most recent, that I know of, is Inuyasha destroying the well and my way to the past. Other than that I now have half the jewel including the shards from Prince Koga. And Lord Sesshomaru has just returned Rin to his castle after she was taken, again."

"So you are here to find a way back into the past?" it wasn't a question, it was an assumption one that he presumed to be correct.

"That was my intention when I first came here. However my want to go back conflicts with another situation in my life, and as of five minutes ago I had to decide which was more important. I know my duty to the past, but my mother is ill, dying of cancer."

"Which do you choose?" Kagome was momentarily shocked by the gentleness of the question and tears suddenly sprung to her eyes.

"I choose for you to save my mother. I know that my duty has an impact on the future, but I know that my wish to go back is selfish. I wish to go back because I couldn't handle living in the present, but my mother. . ."

"Very well, bring your mother here tomorrow and I will heal her." It was a dismissal, but Kagome paused.

"And what of your payment?"

"It will be discussed tomorrow."

The demon left and Kagome stood to face Susuki. For a moment they just stared, and Susuki turned slowly and lead the sad miko back down the maze of hallways. Soon enough they were standing outside again and Kagome headed toward the car.

'_I'll never see them again. . .'_ Kagome thought as her friends faces flashed through her mind and a single tear slid down her face, finalizing her decision.

0.0.0.

Sesshomaru glared at the abomination before him, hatred and disgust apparent in the demon lord's eyes. Had the male in front of him been a demon, human, or a normal hanyou he would not care and would have probably let him live. Naraku was not any of the above he was a human who gave in and allowed his body to be taken by lower demons. to become a hanyou, with intentions of becoming a full demon. Any power this being had was false and the one thing he hated more than pathetic humans were those who were fake.

There was another side to the hatred as well, one less selfish even though the demon lord hated the thought. Had Naraku kept his distance Sesshomaru would have ignored him, but he had taken Rin, scared her, and threatened her. That was his death warrant

"Is Lord puppy still upset about having his favorite toy taken?" the puppet of the hanyou mocked his focus entirely on the stoic demon before him, he didn't even notice the second demon.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but watched from the corner of his eye the approach of the kitzune pup that traveled with his half-brother. Why the kid was there was of no real concern, as long as he stayed out of the way. He even ignored the thoughts that wanted to rise at the child's appearance , most having to do with his weak brother.

"Shall I take your silence as an agreement or has the-" Naraku finally noticed the last presence, the child that was constantly around the Kikyo reincarnation, "Kit got your tongue?" with little movement Naraku's puppet slashed through the small Kits body, taking the young boy's life.

Something happened and Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure what, but the next instant the puppet along with a few surrounding trees were burnt to a crisp. His powers had reacted suddenly and strongly to the death of his brother's pack member. In the next instant Sesshomaru was hovering around the boy Tenseiga pulsing at his side.

The sword thrummed excitedly as Sesshomaru pulled it free from its sheath and waited for the carrier demons to appear. Recalling the same motions he had used on Rin Sesshomaru sliced through the underworld demons and the Kit gasped his first breath of air.

His eyes opened slowly and looked into Sesshomaru's golden, slowly the demon child stood and bowed to his savior. He looked up again gratitude clearly shining in his eyes as he waited for the demon to move, to speak.

"Kit," he said void of emotion although his thoughts swirled around in his head, "come."

With that he turned and walked away the sound of small footsteps behind him was his only clue that the small demon boy had decided to listen. There were facts to every situation, and the current facts about the current situation were simple. His brother was clearly not taking proper care of his pack, sealing the human as she had sealed him, allowing the child to run away, and even the two other humans were on their own.

Sesshomaru shook his head of any questions related to the facts; all that mattered was what was obvious. There was no emotion and no time for asking questions that there wouldn't be any answers to. He didn't waste his time on pointless things; he would not be weak in that manner.

The kit was silent, much like Rin had been, but he never knew Rin to be talkative until she started traveling with him but the kit tended to talk a lot especially after being with humans for such a long time. Sesshomaru was almost sure the child had no idea how to act in demon society, no one was around to teach him and the one that should have taught him knew little because he foolishly got himself pinned to a tree.

"How familiar are you with demon ways Kit?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly surprising the kit.

"Only a little, I was too young to learn when my parents died, and mama knows only so much about the demon world," the answer was void of emotion, the kit was in shock.

"I thought your parents died?" it bothered Sesshomaru that the kit had no scent of deceit on him despite what his words said.

"Hai, but Kagome takes care of me, she is my mother or at least she acts like one towards me,"

The demon lord paused and looked curiously at the kit, well stoically but there was much confusion in his mind, "Who is Kagome?"

"The miko that normally travels around with us," Shippo answered easily, he had thought Sesshomaru knew since he tried to kill her.

"Is she not the one that pinned my brother to a tree?" there was a slight twitch to the demon lord's eye, which was the only indication of the oncoming headache and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

"No, she just looks like the woman. Kagome is the one who freed him."

Had Shippo not just been resurrected he would have laughed at the previous stoic lord, because his face had fallen into a look that said 'oh shit' as Kagome would say. Sesshomaru may have learned little from the kit, but the kit had learned a lot about Sesshomaru.

The stoic façade was soon put back in place and he turned toward the small demon, "I believe I have tried to wrongly kill your mother," Sesshomaru wasn't wrong often, but when he was he would admit it, "You shall tell me of your travels."

Shippo knew what the demon lord really wanted, he wanted to know of the woman he had mistaken for Kikyo because he had made the same mistake as others. Shippo was unsure how since his nose was much better than Inuyasha's he should have noticed the difference.

There was some belongings of Kikyo's that had not been touched in many years and the dead woman's scent still clung heavily to them, and the scent which Shippo had picked up was almost completely different from Kikyo's. Most reincarnations tended to have the similar scents, or so Kagome had explained to him when she explained why Inuyasha had thought she was Kikyo. This didn't help Shippo understand Inuyasha's mistake any more, Kagome's sent changed often and regularly depending on her emotion, she smelled like rain constantly.

When she was in a good mood the normal rain scent would be accompanied by lilacs, when upset it tended to smell like unshed tears and ever scent she emitted was laced with the smell of her powers. Kikyo didn't even have the same constant scent as Kagome, her scent was earthier like the herbs in a forest and the power embedded in the scent was almost unnoticeable.

That was another thing that had always bothered Shippo, Inuyasha constantly called Kagome weak and often said she didn't have strong enough powers like the other woman. Kagome was much stronger any one could sense that, what she lacked was training.

Shippo kept all his thoughts in the forefront of his mind ready for the tale he was going to deliver to the Western Lord, whom was different than everything Inuyasha had described. It was obvious that the lord did not hate blindly, and if he was mistaken he was strong enough to admit it. Then again Shippo could just prefer the demon lord at the moment, who wouldn't respect and like the demon that brought you back to life with little reason too. Especially compared to the half-demon who sealed his mother on the other side of the Well.

The calmly walked into what Shippo assumed to be their campsite, he'd never been there before and wasn't sure what he was expecting whatever it had been he hadn't expected it to be so normal.

"Rin come back here with my staff!" a Kappa yelled as it chased a young girl around who was laughing and running away. The girl he assumed was Rin, he remembered Kagome talking about her.

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth but it turned into a smirk as the end of a Kusarigama hit Jaken in the back of the head, 'causing the kappa to squawk as he fell to the ground. Rin turned at this time and saw them, well Sesshomaru and rushed over discarding the staff she was holding

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin missed you! Rin is glad you are back!" The girl sang happily and Shippo smiled, he often acted the same way when Kagome came back from her time, "who's that?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly when Rin's attention turned from him to the fox demon behind him, "Do you remember the young woman who was with you in Naraku's castle?" The memory of not killing the half-demon still caused him to growl.

"Hai, Kagome-chan!" Sesshomaru was a little shocked that his ward knew the girl's name.

"This is her kit." Sesshomaru left after that to sit under a tree, but Rin's questioning eyes followed him and Sesshomaru bit back the urge to sigh.

"So he's like Rin?" Rin asked blinking innocently at the demon lord.

"Hn." That was a question, although most would not know it as such.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama took care of Rin and Rin had no parents, and Kagome-chan said that he," here she pointed slightly at the demon kit, "had no parents. . . So Kagome-chan takes care of him like you take care of me!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said not wanting to really admit he had anything in common with a human especially a miko.

"Hi I'm Shippo," Shippo said quietly and bowed his head in greeting.

"Hi! Rin is Rin!" Rin replied not nearly was quietly, and enveloped the kit in a hug instead of a bow.

End chapter.

_**Alright so there is chapter three, and it killed me to kill Shippo but it does actually relate to the plot. So I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it's not going to slow for you readers I know you all must be dying for the actual SessKag stuff to start, but I hope you're all interested enough to keep reading.**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing: I can take questions and comments all you have to do is review, I'll be here all week-maybe.**_

_**Ja!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi sorry it's taken so long to get this up here, apparently my dear friend FMG is worse with computers than I am her second laptop just broke and hasn't had time to fix it I think she said something about stealing her friends computer or trying on a school computer. So she managed to find some way to post it I guess other wise this chapter wouldn't be up. So thank you FMG and the owner of the computer used to post the third chapter.**_

_**Anyway here's chapter four and a big thank you goes to all the people who added me to favs and alerts, but especially:**_

**Princess of the western lands: _Thanks for the questions i actually enjoyed answering them, and I hoped they helped. _**

**Mousers18:_ only slightly anonymous reviewer, I'm glad you like it. _**

**xXAngel AlliXx:_ Thanks for the complement and thanks for reviewing I hope you keep reading._**

**_I hope you all continue to read._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, although there are some who have come from my own mind and are offspring of my mind, those I own. _**

**_Enjoy chapter 4._**

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru listened intently as Shippo told him everything he could, he left out minor things that would be unimportant or he had no place in telling. His mother trusted him with her secret of living in the future and he would keep her secret from the demon lord until she said otherwise.

"What is the significance of the well?" Sesshomaru asked and Shippo groaned and looked regretfully at the lord.

"I apologize Sesshomaru-sama, but I cannot say. It is Kagome's secret and therefore not my place to say," Shippo bowed his head, he wanted to tell the demon lord as much as possible, he owed the stoic lord his life.

"You would keep it a secret still even at the cost of your life," Shippo looked up now, little fear in his eyes mostly just the determination he recalled the miko having.

"I keep it until my mother releases me," Sesshomaru was unsure of what exactly the kit meant, but he nodded his head.

"Very well," Sesshomaru stood and Shippo followed his every move, "I will not ask you again. We will continue when the others are asleep."

Shippo nodded and ran off to talk to his new found friend; there was finally someone close to his age someone he could play with. He was very happy about the prospect, and it took his mind off of Kagome for a little while.

Sesshomaru watched a little of the interaction between Rin and Shippo, before leaving the clearing and heading toward where his brother was sniffing around. He withdrew his aura when he noticed the dead miko's presence. From what the kit had said, this was the woman Inuyasha had fallen in love with and who had been tricked into pinning him to a tree.

He looked into the clearing and found the two in a loving embrace, his stoic face scowled in disgust humans had a bad enough smell and dead ones were worse. He noticed briefly that his hanyou brother was asking her to accompany him in collecting the shards mentioning that Kagome had gone back to her time.

'_Her time?'_ Sesshomaru thought and turned away as Inuyasha gave the corpse a loving kiss in gratitude. It was disgusting to watch how foolish his brother could be, did he not notice Naraku's spies with the woman? Did he not see that she held no love for him?

Sesshomaru was just stepping into the middle of the field where he had saved Shippo when Inuyasha burst through the trees sniffing; he then turned his face from the sky to glare at Sesshomaru. He smelt blood, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Shippo.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked taking a few steps forward as he slowly drew his sword, it didn't transform.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said his attention focused on the sword, thus drawing Inuyasha's attention towards it.

Inuyasha took a moment to forget about his brother, his enemy, and stare at his sword. It always transformed why wouldn't it doing so now when he was face to face with his brother. '_It hasn't always transformed,'_ a little voice reminded the hanyou and his ears twitched slightly in response as if someone had stated it out loud.

"Perhaps it dislike's being tricked." Sesshomaru said calmly more to understand it himself; it had a welcomed effect on his brother as well.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked his ears twitching a clear indication that he knew exactly what the stoic lord meant. Sesshomaru in turn smirked slightly, he would explain just his once if only to get a rise out of Inuyasha.

"Your sword responded to my presence by the well, thus thought me a danger to the miko that it protects. You drew it and it transformed only for you to destroy the well that connects the miko to you."

Inuyasha was shocked, not by the fact that his sword was in a way angry with him, and not because his brother knew about Kagome's connection to the well, but because his brother had bothered to explain. It was the most trivial thing to actually care about, but it was the only thing that was odd, his sword had gotten mad before, and it would have been only a matter of time before Sesshomaru learned the well's secret. Yet Sesshomaru opening his mouth to explain something instead of walking away was just odd, granted the half-demon did not know of his half-brother's intention.

"Oi, you're not Sesshomaru!" the mentioned demon lord raised an eyebrow in question, and Inuyasha answered subconsciously as he had done when they were on speaking terms, "if you were you wouldn't have bothered to explain anything to me! Sure you got the no emotion thing, and the smart thing, the scent, appearance, and an imitation of his power level, hell even imitations of his sword. The one thing that would have clenched the deal was you just turning and walking away. So for imitating the bastard DIE!"

With that Inuyasha charged, his little outburst had surprised Sesshomaru but he gained enough control to send Inuyasha flying across the small clearing. Three distinct cracks were heard, in the clearing of otherwise dead silence. The first was of Inuyasha's head connecting with a tree, cracking his neck slightly, the second was the tree breaking from the force of the impact , and the last was the sound of Inuyasha's wrist breaking as his weight fell on top of it.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before walking away; to anyone it would just seem as if he was checking that enough damage had been inflicted. No one would ever see the slight regret flitted across his eyes before the normal cold gold eyes returned. He turned away then erasing his scent so Inuyasha would not follow.

Sesshomaru stepped back into camp and noticed that the occupants, except Shippo, had fallen asleep. The kitsune nodded his head once in greeting as he waited for the demon lord to sit. He waited a moment before getting up and walking toward the older demon, again he waited at the lord's side and sat when Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. No one would ever really know that the cold hearted Sesshomaru was slightly proud of the small child who had been taught a great deal of manners. It was shut away as soon as it appeared, and therefore was as if it never existed.

The kit continued to tell Sesshomaru of his travels, of the reason they hunted Naraku and the jewel. There were a few times when he would mention that Kagome was kidnaped or disappeared and that was all he really knew, he excluded or brushed away the things that involved the lord he already knew what happened there. Soon the lord was caught up to the present, and the kit yawned.

"Sleep." Sesshomaru ordered and the kit laid down where he had been sitting, he watched for a moment and looked up at the sky he often found solace in doing so. He mulled over what the kit had told him, and it was a very interesting tale.

If what the kit was saying could be relied on his mother, the miko Kagome would find a way to return no matter what. If that were the case than the kit would be given back to her, only after the kit had proper training as a demon.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings and looked down slightly alarmed, something was touching his fur. The kit had cuddled into it and had fallen into a deeper slumber. Sesshomaru's initial instinct was to toss the kit off, reminding him- painfully if need be- that his person was not to be touched. Something stopped him though and he growled as if asking himself why he was not doing anything.

'_**Pack . . . pup . . .**_ _**comfort.'**_

'_You.'_ Sesshomaru growled only slightly aware that he was showing great signs of disdain for himself as he narrowed his eyes.

'_**Pup . . . death . . . beta failed . . . comfort . . . pup . . . needs.'**_

'_Yes I know Inuyasha's an incompetent protector, but the kit is not our pup nor pack,'_ Sesshomaru growled back inside his mind, understanding his beasts broken speech as if it had spoken normally.

'_**Yasha . . . pack . . . miko . . . pack . . . all pack . . . care . . . need . . . pack . . . alpha.'**_

'_I refuse to see the mutt as pack, therefore they are not pack.'_

'_**YASHA PACK!' **_

Sesshomaru was taken back slightly, his beast had never seemed that angry before. It was right though and Sesshomaru sighed as he looked back up at the stars. Inuyasha was pack and therefore by all demon laws everyone within the pack was part of his own pack, and as the alpha of the entire pack he had to provide the pup with some measure of comfort.

Only tonight would he allow the kit to stay.

.

Kagome turned yet again on to her right side, she had gone to bed hours ago and she had not slept at all. She was nervous about what would happen in a few hours, her mothered would be saved and Kagome would pay any expense, even the past, her friends, and her quest. The most heart wrenching thing was that she would never she her feudal family again, never hold her Shippo again.

At that moment within the shadows and glinting moonlight Kagome came to understand her mother very well. They never had a bad relationship, but Kagome never knew how much pain her mother has gone through. She understood a little when she realized that Inuyasha would never love her, but that was only a fraction. The pain she was feeling now made her wonder how much it had hurt her mother to watch her go down the well each day with the fear that one day she wouldn't return, and she wondered why her mother let her go.

Kagome was sure that the thing her mother hated most about dying was that she would never be with them again. It was a fact that she would always miss Shippo and somewhere she was sure he would always miss her, but the pain she was feeling only made her sure that what she chose was right. With that Kagome turned to her night stand and lifted her laptop onto her chest, she opened it slowly and pressed the power button. She ducked her head and prepared for the blinding light.

Often times in the past, on sleepless nights like this did she miss this technology the most. It was one of the most delightful distractions. As Kagome typed in her password she contemplated on what she should do, she quickly turned down her diary or typing of any sort there was way too much work involved with typing in the dark.

Her lips curled into a smile as she opened the internet; among her recently closed was the site she wanted. The site that had led her to saving her mother, there was a mystery she wanted solved and it wouldn't affect the past in anyway. She was dying to know what the fur thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder was, it was one of the first things she noticed and it drove her insane whenever he came to bestow death threats.

_All demons are different, and all manage their powers differently. Lower youkai don't manage their powers and allow them to run wild with their bloodlust, these demons make up the majority and tend to give the word demon a bad reputation. Slightly more powerful youkais tend to have more of humanity to them, and they keep their flow of power coming out in manageable portions in order not to go mad with power or tire their bodies out. Then there are extremely powerful demons, Tai and Dai youkais. There are few of these demons; four of the most powerful demons ever noted in history were the four lords of feudal Japan._

'_Sesshomaru . . .' _Kagome breathed the name in her mind, almost as if he would show up at the mere thought of his name, demanding to have her head for thinking of him. Kagome shook away that very odd thought and looked back at the screen.

_The most powerful of them was Sesshomaru of the Western lands. These demons manage their power in various ways, Sesshomaru being a prime example. He was often seen with a fur pelt draped across his shoulder; this pelt has a variety of functions. The first function was showing his wealth and class which was not needed for his name was well known and whispered with a large fear of death. The second function was to provide comfort to his pack, the human child that traveled him would often wrap herself in it- it not being attached physically to Sesshomaru proved useful. The last function, and most important to the lord was that it kept his powers under control. The pelt is a manifestation of his powers, and there for connected to him, he can use it in any way he sees fit as a weapon, coat, or blanket. He can feel when someone touches it, and has been said to have saved his life a few times._

Kagome grinned she felt better knowing what it was, originally she had thought it was a tail until she realized that it wasn't attached. Then she had thought that it was a different all together due to its movement, she had never considered it to be a place to store his power. It made sense now since it disappeared into Sesshomaru when he transformed into his true form.

She glanced at the clock; she may as well get up now the rest of the house would be awake in an hour. She stripped the covers from here from her form and walked into the adjoining bathroom which was attached to her mother's room through the other door. The initial spray of water startled her for a moment before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat.

She proceeded to get ready and go down stairs and begin breakfast, she had just finished when he grandfather hobbled down the stairs. He paused at the kitchen, watching Kagome prepare everyone's breakfast and his eyes blurred with tears. He had momentarily mistaken Kagome for her mother, and the sight of Kagome taking on her mother's duties had saddened him.

"JIi-chan, will you wake Sota while I help mom down, we're going out today," her grandfather nodded and walked back up the stairs, Kagome a moment behind him.

Breakfast was eaten in silence after Kagome told her mother that they were going out today, had there been a hope of continuing life as normal it was dashed at that moment as everyone ate solemnly. It was obvious how sad her family was, and she refused to let them remain sad hopefully her mother would be alright with her choice.

Kagome helped her mother to the car and drove silently to the coffee shop, where she had decided to meet Susuki. Her mother looked at her curiously as she waved to the other woman and proceeded to follow her out of Tokyo; Kagome answered her mother's look with a smile.

A few minutes later they parked outside of Itoe-sama's home and Kagome helped her mother out of the car, her mother looked around curiously and stared at Kagome questionably. Yet again Kagome said nothing and they were led through the house. Kagome stopped in front of the screen door and helped her mother to sit before kneeling once again.

She looked down at the floor waiting for the youkai to talk first, her mother was still unsure of what was going on. She looked from her daughter to whoever was behind the screen and back again. Silence continued for a little while longer until the demon shifted.

"We are here today because your daughter has sought my help. She has asked me to cure you of your illness," Kagome's mother gasped and looked at her daughter who had not moved, "There are two ways I can do this, the first being to just make it go away. This has the chance that it'll come back, and as I understand from your daughter that isn't what she wants. The second method is to make you a demon, thus freeing and protecting you from all illnesses."

"But. . . I would never die," everyone understood what she meant; she meant she would watch her children die.

"I can give you the option to die whenever you see fit. It would turn you back into a human and this cancer would kill you instantly for it you have outlived your life."

Kagome didn't look up but she could feel her mother's gaze and she silently prayed her mother would except, she couldn't die not now. Not when there was a chance to stay longer, not when she was given a chance out after.

"I agree to have this done," there was weakness and hesitance in her voice, but she knew that her family still needed her.

"Very well. It's simple; I touch your head and transfer some of my energy to you. This will allow you the choice to die you simply expel the demon energy from your body and the cancer will take you. You will be put under an extreme amount of pain as the demon energy kills off the disease and changes your metabolism. This transformation is less painful than actually becoming a demon because your body isn't changing and you are not granted powers.

"As to your payment Kagome-"

"Payment?" all attention was drawn to the frail woman who choked out the question.

"Yes, my services aren't free."

"Kagome," Kagome didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the screen in front of her, "Kagome, answer me."

"Mrs. Higurashi as I understand your daughter spends a lot of time in the past, and as such has adopted some of their manners. I am from farther back than the time she travels and I demand this respect from all who would know how to give it. I would request you direct your questions toward me, so that she does not have to chose between disrespecting me or disrespecting you."

"What do you mean by payment?" Kagome didn't show any signs of relief as her mother's attention turned to the demon."

"I ask for a favor in return for the one I give. Everything comes with a price and all I ask is for her to do whatever I ask," the demon watched the older woman nod and shifted his attention to the young miko, "Kagome."

"Hai?" Kagome asked finally moving at last. Her back was straight and her attention was purely focused on the demon behind the screen.

"I want you to work here as a servant for a year," there was an inaudible gasp from Kagome's mother, but both the demon and Kagome ignored it.

"I agree."

End Chapter.

**_Okay so I realize that some of it may be filler because it's used to make the chapter longer or content longe_r _there is a point to what I have written here. I had to add the part about her wanting to know what the fluffy thing was, even though I could have technically skipped over it. If you want to know my reasons behind some of the things that seem unnecessary than review or PM me. I don't think it seems unnecessary but not everyone is me, hence this note._**

**_Anyway thanks for reviewing I hope you'll continue to read and I hope to hear from you._**

******_Ta. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys:_**

**_Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up I tired really hard to get this up sooner but both me and FMG have been really busy, you know end of school and all. So sorry again but here it is and I hope it was worth waiting for. _**

**_Thank you to all those who have read my story so far and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. Thanks to the people who added me to favorites and alerts it brightens my day to get a lot of emails telling me that people actually like what I'm writing._**

**_A special thanks goes to my reviewers since I enjoy very much hearing from readers:_**

**xXAngel AlliXx: _I would love to answer your question but I don't want to give my plot ideas away._**

**AMUTOforever305: _Thanks a lot I'm glad you like it and I've_ gotten a lot more reviews for this story than my other ones, but then again I'm working harder on this one. Thanks for reviewing it's appreciated.**

**xxHeartless Girlxx: _Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it._**

**princess of the western lands: _Thanks again for reviewing. I enjoy them so much you ask a lot of good questions and that makes me think a lot more about how I want this story to go, I hope you keep reading._**

**_Once again I apologize for the wait and I hope it was worth it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the character's from the show but the other character's mentioned so far and other character mentioned in the future are mine._**

Chapter 5:

"I shouldn't have agreed," it wasn't a great conversation starter but it was something, "You shouldn't have gone to him. This shouldn't have happened."

They didn't look at each other and Kagome didn't answer right away, she was staring straight a head of her. Not sure if she wanted to tell her that her 'freedom' –as her mother put it- was sacrificed. Her mother was devastated and didn't understand how important she really was, and how much she was needed in this world. A life was important, and she was willing to give anything so that her mother would live and had she been given the choice again she wouldn't change what has happened. Her services to the demon was the least and last thing she was expecting, she didn't know why but she wasn't about to question the youkai.

"I knew what I was getting into," her voice was dull; she was tired and could feel the first pangs of a headache coming on. Now was not the time for this conversation, "What I had to give up in return is little to what I had been expecting."

"What are we supposed to tell Inuyasha when he comes looking for you?" Kagome flinched, nothing was going her way.

"You won't have to worry, Inuyasha won't be coming to look for me," Kagome could feel her neck heating up under her mothers gaze; "I sealed the well so he wouldn't be able to get through. In retaliation he destroyed it so I'll never get through again."

The shock that emanated from the other woman was almost palpable, and her mouth fell open with no sound coming out. She closed it, only for it to fall open in a ridiculous manner and had it not been a serious topic with serious repercussions Kagome would have laughed at the fish like appearance.

"Will you ever go back?" it was quite and hopeful and Kagome narrowed her eyes as she thought of the best way to tell her mother that she wouldn't be going back and was doomed to live her live in almost complete misery. She knew her mother would feel worse about the situation and so opted to leave the entire truth out.

"No," it was simple and it wasn't a lie. There was no explanation and there was no need for one, her mother wouldn't be happy about it but at least she'll have time to get over it. Despite everything she would not regret her choice, she would not change it, and her mother would live longer.

Mrs. Higurashi was a stubborn woman but so was her daughter, and knowing the wilful Kagome she would not say anything else on the subject. She was normally open especially about things in the past, but lately she rarely mentions her relationship with Inuyasha and focuses on the rest of her friends. it was obvious something was up but her daughter would say nothing no matter what, and it eventually became pointless to ask. There was no doubt that this would be the same, so it was better to save the headache.

"Kagome," her mother started and was impressed when the bold girl waited for her to finish before saying anything. The past really had changed her in many ways, "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

Kagome only nodded she didn't want to say anything, couldn't say anything thanks to the lump in her throat that threatened to dissolve into tears if she tried. After that the car ride was done in silence, they had a day before they would return. That was when the change would happen, and after they had a week together before Kagome left. It was short but at least they had time together and that was all that really mattered, and they were sure to have more time in the future.

Kagome helped her mother up the steps of the shrine, she wasn't sure if it had been the day or a sign her mother was getting sicker but she seemed to have been getting weaker. She sagged tiredly in Kagome`s arms and only gave a weak smile in a return greeting to her family. It was entirely possible that she had less time than Kagome had originally thought. She settled her mother in and closed the door silently before heading down stairs.

She avoided her grandfather, who looked like he wanted to ask her a few questions especially the ones she didn`t want to answer. So she grabbed Sota and headed down to the park. He didn't say anything worry was clearly written all over his face, there was no pretending that their mother wasn't getting sicker and there was no avoiding telling him the truth.

"Sota," Kagome began as she kicked Sota's soccer ball, "I assume you noticed mom's weakness today, right?" Sota nodded as he kicked the ball back, "I want you to know that I found a way to make her better, she won't be like this anymore."

The young boy stood in shock his favourite ball left forgotten under his foot, he knew Kagome had wanted to talk about something. It was a ritual with them; if something was up they'd come to the park and kick around the ball a bit before addressing the issue. It was one of the few times they actually spent alone and although he'd never admit it he loved this and had missed it when she had started traveling to the sengoku jidai. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his time, but it was only a matter of time before Kagome addressed the issue.

"How?" Kagome almost missed the question it was so quite, she knew he was trying not to sound to hopeful just so he would be to crushed when her idea turned out to be stupid and there really was no cure. He remembered the ball suddenly and passed it absentmindedly.

"In the past where demons are common it's well known that their bodies can withstand a lot more than human bodies. They don't get sick and it takes an impressive amount of damage or holy energy to hurt them," Sota wasn't sure where she was going with the topic, but listened attentively as the ball passed between them, "So they don't get things like cancer, their bodies would instantly attack the cancer cells."

"Ok-ay, but what difference does that make to mom?"

"I met a demon here and she knew me from, then, and she told me about a demon who can grant anyone's wish. I asked him to cure mom and the only way he can do that is to make her a demon, in a way."

Once again the ball was left forgotten at the boy's feet, he just stared at his older demon battling sister. For so long she had been sure that no demons made it to this time and now she was talking about how she knew two, and for a moment he briefly wondered about her sanity. However from what he had gathered from Kagome and their grandfather demons can hide their presence so it's entirely possible that she just never sensed them before now.

"Her appearance won't change and she won't get any demon abilities, but her immune system will change so that it can handle the cancer until she decides otherwise. We don't have to lose her."

He contemplated it for a moment, and under his shock he found that he was happy and excited. However something was bothering him and he realized it when he looked back at his sister, she was hopeful and nervous and he knew her well enough to know that she only got nervous when she was trying to hide something.

"Okay, but what aren't you telling me?" Sota said and sent the ball flying in the air toward his sister who smiled and avoided the ball only to run after it a moment later.

"There is a price," Kagome said huffing slightly as she slowed from her run, she kicked the ball back to him and waited for his nod to continue, "I have to serve at the demon's house for a year an-"

"What!" Once again Sota rested his foot on the immobile ball.

"All he asked for in exchange for saving mom's life is that I serve at his house for one year." Kagome paused and studied her brother a moment, "There was another effect that had nothing to do with the demon."

Sota waited and passed Kagome the ball, for a moment she studied her feet and the ball resting between them, she gradually dribbled the ball. She nibbled on her bottom lip which was a dead give away of her trying to think, her stance and facial expression told him that whatever she was trying to say was a lot bigger than serving a demon.

"When I went to the hospital with mom and the doctor said she would die in maximum a year I had decided not to go back to the past for a year, so I could be here with you and grandpa when she left this world. When I came back Inuyasha was waiting for me and I told him I'd be staying for a year, he flipped and yelled and attacked me," Kagome looked down at the palm of her hands, something that slipped by her brother, "and I managed to knock him out, I don't even know how," here she laughed a little and forced her hand back down to her sides, "I left him a note and dumped his body back in the well.

"I sealed it with an arrow so that he couldn't come through, and I knew after I had done it that he was going to destroy the well in anger. I don't know how I knew, but for a moment I could see him doing it as clear as if I was standing there. He wanted to make sure I could never return, so now I can't."

Kagome finally passed the ball back to Sota who returned it wordlessly he looked a lot like his sister as he glanced down at his feet thinking. It continued like that in silence for a while, neither one saying anything but letting the heavy topic dissolve into the air. It was out in the open and like all major conversations it altered the relationship slightly. Sota was aware now of how selfless his sister could be and Kagome understood that he actually cared about her feelings enough to be silent.

Kagome suddenly stopped the ball and smiled at her brother, who looked up slightly surprised before smiling, "It's getting late we should head back," Sota nodded his head and the walked back to the shrine in silence, both feeling a little better about their situations.

Kagome made dinner and cleaned the shrine for a bit before cuddling down into her bed and watching a movie, and gradually she drifted asleep.

.0.

Sango groaned slightly as she lifted and tossed her weapon cutting through the demon's arm. She had been attempting to wound the demon seriously for a while now and it hadn't worked out great. She had gotten too accustomed to working with Inuyasha and Kagome the Hanyou took the majority of the battle onto his own shoulders and she really hadn't noticed it until now. She lifted her arm into the air and caught the returning weapon in what in anything but ease, her shoulder popped and the muscles in her arm protested.

Miroku wasn't having much luck, his sutra's were slightly less effective without Kagome's holy powers as an aid and the demon was to big to suck into the wind tunnel. In fact he had stopped using it altogether, which Sango found a little odd. it was an asset and one of his main attacks, but he had stopped using it.

Sango shrugged it off and attacked the demon once again this time aiming for the demon's neck, Miroku did the same and they connected in a blinding flash of light. Out of habit the two walked toward the remains and were surprised to see a small shard of the jewel embedded in a chunk of the demon's remains. Miroku picked it up and stuffed it into the small pouch used for magical items; it blocked its aura and effects there for making it convenient in battle and for avoiding a battle.

With a quick glance around the battle field Miroku and Sango headed down the path heading north where there was a rumour of a Jewel shard. Their search was going to take a while having no actual idea if it was merely a rumour, but the turned their thoughts away from their lost companion. It had only been a few days, three days, and they were trying to avoid thinking about her as much as possible. It was painful and distracting and they knew that Kagome would never want to be responsible for their emotional or physical pain.

It couldn't be avoided through and their thoughts had strayed and whenever they seemed to stray the ended up in some kind of danger, as if fate was making up for Kagome not being there to walk head on into disaster. Whenever it happened in their thoughts they would blame Inuyasha, any pain they were in was a direct cause of his actions. Not that they hated the half-demon, no they understood his reasons well even if he didn't and they could never hate him. They only pitied him, which was a lot worse in some ways.

Sango was enjoying the soft breeze that blew her hair out of control and the way at that moment she could forget exactly where they were and what had happened. She was brought back into reality as Miroku's hand connected with her backside and in an instant her fist had connected with the back of his head knocking him forward.

She looked down at him momentarily before huffing and sitting beneath a tree Kirrara joining her a moment later. The situation was so familiar that thought that Kagome would bend down and attempt to help Miroku up, only to smash his face back into the ground. There was no Kagome, no giggle from Shippo, or grumble from Inuyasha there was only silence as Sango eyed the pitiful heap on the ground.

Miroku lay in a heap of groggy pain as he attempted to here his companions, he was glad Sango hit him in the head first it seemed to dull the pain from hitting the ground. It didn't prevent him from tasting dirt, he felt like Inuyasha again. It was that unclear and detached thought that made him realize that he had forgotten the recent events. He groaned in pain and at his own stupidity, he probably caused Sango pain. He attempted to move his arm, but only got a twitch of a finger.

He tried again and pushed himself on to his hip, and than to his knees. Pitifully and painfully he crawled to where Sango was sitting and was slightly surprised to find a hint of concern when she looked at him. He slumped against the tree trunk and looked off into the near mountains.

"I apologize my dear Sango. I forgot that we were alone, I didn't mean to hurt you, I forgot she was gone. . . I don't know why."

"I forgot too," Sango admitted and pulled Miroku to his feet. He followed her lead staring only at their linked hands, he didn't recall a time where she had ever led him by the hand. Shoulder, arm, robe, and ear yes hand, no.

She sat him down on part of a stream bank and dipped a cloth into the stream, she lifted it to his face, the slight stinging made him realise that there was a small cut. Kagome had often done this for him, especially after she had caused it. It was different when Sango did it; she wasn't nearly as gentle as Kagome had been but she was careful and fully cleaned the wound.

Sango shifted uncomfortably when she had finished cleaning the small cut, she looked away from him and back at the water, where she noticed for the first time the odd shapes that were swimming just below the surface. Something was wrong with the sight and she quickly stood and walked away, Miroku following behind her curiously.

Jogging slightly to catch up Miroku glanced at his companions face, her brow was furled in concentration, "Sango are you alright?"

"Yes," Sango answered absentmindedly, "I was just trying to remember why I wanted to leave so suddenly. I had thought about taking a bath."

"Well go back and I'll set up camp for the night, we're not going to get much farther than this today it's almost dark."

"I guess that battle took longer than I thought." Sango said absentmindedly as she walked back to the lake, it would be a quick bath. There was something in the area that seemed off, but she ignored it.

Miroku gathered the wood quickly and lit the fire, which was when he heard Sango scream and he quickly headed in that direction as fast as possible. He made it to the clearing with the lake just as Sango was being surrounded by Kappa demons. Her pale and fully exposed flesh standing out against their green and seemingly slimy skin, and Miroku didn't take the time to admire the smooth appearance of Sango's skin.

He noticed her hiraikotsu leaning against the bolder and made a leap for it, but was stopped as even more toad like demons came out of the lake. They were more aware of his presence than Sango was and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They were both surrounded by the demons, and both pretty much defenceless against the demons. A sad way to die, pathetically killed by low leveled demons.

Miroku did have a choice though; he could save them for now. He glanced down at his hand where he could feel the pressure of the wind tunnel; just this one time and he'd stop. He had to stop it was growing larger with every use until it would consume his whole body. He closed his eyes as his hand seemed to throb as if aware of his course of action.

He gripped the beads around his wrist tightly and looked at the many demons surrounding them, he had to suck up the majority and they could take care of the rest. He just had to be careful of Sango, before he had a chance to rip the beads off several hands clamped on to his arm and several more arms clamped onto the other one. In an instant he was immobile, he glanced toward Sango who was looking back at him.

He didn't want to admit it was the end but the odds of them making it out a live were slim, it didn't look promising. More hands reached for him and he noticed that Sango was being dragged toward the water, drowning and becoming Kappa food was not his ideal way to die.

He struggled against the hands holding him and managed to escape a few of the hands, but they were replaced instantly, but he continued anyway. It was buying time and maybe Inuyasha was following them and maybe he'd be there soon. He could hope even though it was stupid to do so.

Suddenly there was a blast of power and a large section of the toads had been eradicated, there were several other different attacks coming from the same place. Two demon aura's flared out as they attacked the weaker youkai, Miroku's mind tingled as he attempted to recognise who the aura's belonged to.

End.

**_Okay there is chapter five I hoped you enjoyed it I hope to hear from you and I'm sorry that it doesn't answer the question about why Itoe-sama wants Kagome as a servant or any other question, but the answers will come just be patient I want to write this really well and that involves leaving you in the dark so you have my apologies. I however hope that doesn't stop you from reading my story, thank you to all who have read so far._**

**_See ya!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So here is chapter six and I'm sorry it's not up as soon as I had wanted it, I was having an argument with myself on what to include in here and I hope what I decided works for you. If not please don't hate me, just keep reading it'll get better than this chapter. That's only if you don't like it so far. . ._**

**_Anyway thank you to all those who added me to favorites and alerts, and the girl who posts my stuff FMG! But a big thank you goes to the people who took time to send in a review:_**

**xXAngel AlliXx: _I want to thank you so much for reviewing every chapter and I hope i can answer all your questions in the next few chapters, if not be patient with me._**

**Alone in a Blizzard: _Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the complements I hope you continue to read._**

**princess of the western lands: _I also want to thank you for reviewing every chapter and I hope that you continue to follow my story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters, but I do introduce two more characters who are minor but are mentioned again later._**

Chapter 6:

Sango glanced around the clearing first at Miroku then at the two demons entering the clearing, followed by her clothing and then her weapon. She didn't need to look down to know how naked she was, she could feel the breeze and she did notice the heap of clothing not to far off. That was her best bet in order to save some of her modesty, she backed away carefully eyeing the remainder of the Kappas, Miroku, and the new demons.

She draped her kimono loosely over her form and tied it enough to ensure that it wasn't coming undone. Then she focused her attention on the new comers as Miroku sent sutra's flying at the remainder of the demons. She couldn't see them very well thanks to the dimming light, but what she caught were simple furs and a glint of armour.

"Where's my woman?" Kouga asked walking closer so that their human eyes could see him and his pack mate Ginta.

"She had to return home, and I don't think she'll be coming back," Miroku attempt to explain despite it being pointless since Kouga wouldn't accept that explanation.

"What did mutt-face do this time?" Kouga growled and Miroku glanced quickly at Sango.

"They got into another fight like they always do and Kagome wanted to stay home for a while and Inuyasha told her not to return," Sango answered quickly and glanced around the clearing, "Where's Hakkaku?"

"Wounded, we met with Kagura a few days ago and he was one of the few who survived. I was hoping to find Kagome with you, and I knew something was up when I didn't feel the mutt or her around to help you."

There was a long moment of silence as they thought over the situation, Kagome would have jumped at the request not taking anything else into consideration other than someone needing help, and she would have walked into a full scale battle to heal someone. She wasn't there though and there was no other healer in the area that would look at the demon.

"I could look at it, and help to the best of my abilities, but as a monk healing is not what I'm trained in," Miroku said and Kouga had picked him up in an instant racing towards where his back member lay dying, at that moment anything was worth a try.

There were three large wounds across the demons torso, the damage clearly from Kagura's main attack. Yet there was something odd about the wound it didn't look like the wolf's demon blood was trying to heal the wound. There was also a greenish tint to the immediate skin around the wound, and Miroku hazard a guess that Naraku added something to Kagura's attack to make it just a little more deadly.

Miroku looked up at Kouga who was frowning worriedly down at his friend, the demon made eye contact and Miroku shook his head slowly, "I don't think there is anything I can do, you need someone who deals with healing. A demon healer or a Miko." the words were meant to be comforting but it did nothing to help the wolf prince, who had lowered his head in grief and anger.

"If he dies, you die." Was the snarled reply as Kouga's head snapped up to reveal almost completely red eyes, a sure sign that the more animalistic side of the wolf was coming out.

"Koga, calm down," Ginta said and attempted to pull Kouga away from the well meaning monk. Kouga snarled and shoved Ginta back, and said wolf connected with a tree not to far away. The small cracking sound concerned a few in the clearing but Ginta and the others new it was best to stay still unless they wanted to anger their alpha male.

"Alright Kouga I understand," Miroku said softly not wanting to appear weak and at the same time not wanting to challenge the beast. Often times he would just kill the demon, but Kouga was a friend who was reacting to the possible death of a pack member.

Kouga snarled and turned away from the monk, who stayed where he was by the wounded demon he was to terrified to really move anywhere. Not to mention he probably wasn't allowed to move until of coarse the demon healed or drew his last breath.

Miroku looked around the clearing and many members of the pack gave him pitying looks, they had started to accept humans more than just a source of food when they had met Kagome and this was a dear friend of hers. However they did not make a sound no move a muscle, their alpha was looking for someone else to smash through a tree.

Like all basic animals, for they weren't far from that, they had a social standing. Kouga was their alpha and favoured two members above the pack his beta and omega. His beta he trusted to look after the pack and he cared for the omega above all the others being the weakest. His beast was in a frenzy, not only was his Omega lying on the hard ground due to his failure to protect him, and his beta had attempted to take control. Had Kouga been in the right state of mind Miroku wouldn't have had his life bound to a severely wounded demon that had little chance of surviving, and the beta of the pack would have been spared his now cracked and broken ribs.

Sango chose that moment to enter the clearing, bringing with her all the items that had been left behind. Kouga looked up at the demon slayer on the large cat and snarled, his hands flexing dangerously as he prepared to kill the intruder. Had his more sensible mind been intact he would have seen Sango as no threat, and would have never lunged at her with the intent to kill.

Sango was alerted to most of the situation when she locked on to Kouga's red eyes, and even then she had little time to move out of the way. She moved Kirarra back a few feet and watched as Kouga paced the edge of the clearing restlessly watching her cautiously. She attempted to lower Kirarra to the ground and Koga jumped at her, so she moved back into the sky. She wasn't getting into the clearing until Koga calmed down, but Miroku was in danger as long as Koga was in that state.

Sango sat on top of Kirarra completely still and watched as Kouga moved farther back into the encampment, still keeping a steady red eyed glare on her. She watched helplessly as he forced his pack and Miroku to submit and thought as hard as possible on a way to get into the camp. She didn't move and attempted to keep Kirarra from moving, a fast approach might work but Kouga was faster as was his reaction time. She was stuck, and for once she had no idea how to act or what to do and that scared her more than anything.

She watched and waited, and gradually became restless. She patted Kirarra on the neck, letting the demon know what was going to happen and before it registered in her mind she sent Kirarra forward towards the clearing. Kouga was acting within a second heading straight toward the approaching enemy, he jumped and so did Sango sending Kirarra as far as way as possible to avoid the demon cat being injured. She rolled into a crouching position and looked up to find Kouga's snarling face right in front of her own. She attempted to move as far back as possible, but Koga's claws still met with her flesh and she cried out in shocked pain.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and stood to go to her huddled form, but Ginta stopped him and shook his head. It was to late the demon slayer was sure to die, she should have waited for Kouga to calm down and now she would die.

"You should be more worried about yourself," Ginta said and Miroku sent him a curious look, and as a reply Ginta pointed down at his friend and brother.

Reality was a cruel thing and it crashed full force onto Miroku as he watched the demon he was bound to draw his last breath. They had escaped death only to be killed by allies, this was the end of the line and there was so much that had to be done. There was still Naraku to kill and the only people left to do so was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga.

He had only a moment to register his fate before Kouga was in front of him with his hand closing around the monk's throat. With little result Miroku clawed at the hand choking the life out of him, three minutes felt like a lifetime as life was being drained from your body. His vision was blurring, his head was aching, his lungs burned, and his tongue fell out of his mouth numb. Only a few more minutes before he'd pass onto the world of unconsciousness and then he'd pass onto the next life, he hoped anyway to have another chance at life.

Through his vision he looked on last time at the red eyed demon, he closed his eyes again and felt a lightness wash over him.

.0.0.

Music floating through her head startled Kagome awake and glanced down at her laptop with a bit of regret. She had fallen asleep only a little after her favourite movie had started, which had been about two hours ago. She glanced at the clock just above her head, half past one; she was in for one hell of a night again. She had wanted to watch the movie so that she would sleep in the next morning or at least sleep through the night.

She flung her blankets aside and walked toward the bathroom, she took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. Her lack of sleep was evident in the dark rings under her eyes, she didn't sleep much during the night and she didn't have the time to sleep during the day and one of these days she'd just keel over. She remembered saying and thinking the same things in the past as Inuyasha pushed them farther and farther for one small fragment of a jewel shard, that Naraku ended up getting in the end anyway thanks to Kikyo.

Cold water hit her face and she gasped in surprise despite already knowing that it was coming. She rubbed the excess water off her face and glanced into the mirror again. Now it was only slightly less noticeable, somewhat satisfied with her appearance she walked back into her room and sat at her computer desk. She pulled out a note book and pen from the top drawer of the stained wooden desk, she looked down at the blank page in front of her and tapped the bottom of her pen against her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"What needs to be done?' she asked herself out loud not expecting an answer but wanting one none the less, the silence closed in reminding her of her loneliness, "I need to stop thinking of them," Kagome said and scribbled on the blank page exactly what she had spoken. Beside it she placed a square so that she would keep track of what she had done and what still needed to be done.

"New clothing," she wrote it down, "That'll be easier once I know if Itoe-sama wants me dressed a certain way," Kagome whispered to herself batting away the image of her dressed in a ridiculous maid outfit.

She talked and she wrote and before she knew anything else dawn was breaking and she stood stretching her cramped muscles. She crept downstairs and started breakfast and soon Sota joined her downstairs.

"Mornin' 'Gome," he mumbled as he wiped his eyes and sat at the table.

"Good morning." Kagome said happily as she set up the table for breakfast, and the two were joined shortly by the two other members of their family.

They ate in silence which wasn't uncommon recently but it still made the two females agitated, which meant they tended to eat faster and were out the door before either of the males could ask them where they were going. The silence haunted them still as they made their way down the steps of the shrine.

"Would it kill them to act normal?" Kagome smiled slightly at her mother's question and at the fact that it was her way of seeming normal even though her voice was laced with worry and nerves.

"Possibly," Kagome said but nothing else as they drove out of the city. Kagome's stomach twisted and turned as she thought about what was going to happen. She couldn't help the doubt that slipped into her mind, she wasn't use to this energy exchange and she feared that something would go wrong.

She forced those thoughts away and focused more on the thought that Itoe-sama knew what he was doing even if she didn't. That only helped so much and the tension and nervousness in the air harassed and choked the occupants until they were nothing but balls of nerves that could barely get out of the car without jumping.

Susuki was waiting for them when they pulled up and Kagome smiled at her as she took her mothers arm. They walked slowly both rethinking everything, both not voicing their concerns, both to stubborn to admit their fear.

It wasn't long until they were once again kneeling in front of the rice paper screen waiting for the demon to speak. Kagome looked down at the ground and Kagome's mother followed suit, she didn't want to seem disrespectful.

"Shall we begin?" no introduction, no greeting just straight to the point and had Kagome been herself and not attempting to show the demon some form of respect she would have commented. She didn't though and inclined her head to show she had no problems with the idea. The demon looked at Kagome's mother who once again followed her daughters lead, "Very well, Kumiko, Ishimaru move the screens it is time."

"Hai," from the right a young kitzune deamoness and from the left side a young dog demon the met in the middle bowed to their 'master' and slid the screen open.

Both Kagome and her mother glanced up and both ended up gawking at the demon who stood in front of them. Kagome looked on with a slight fascination as yet another male she knew was gifted with soft looking silver hair, his unlike the two others she knew was tied back in a high ponytail and pooled slightly at his feet. Her mother was gawking due to never really seeing a demon and was unprepared for how attractive they were.

"Now sit calmly," he commanded and Kagome's mother shifted uncomfortably as he neared, Kagome would have laughed at it had she not been attempting to remain respectful.

There was no blood shed, which was what surprised Kagome she had thought that most demons dealt mostly in blood, such as blood oaths and life debts. She figured it was a demon thing, but all Itoe-sama did was place his first two fingers, the middle and pointer, on the center of the woman's head. He closed his eyes and Kagome felt his aura swell she watched in fascination as some of his energy swirled around his fingers until it connected with her mother, there it would engulf the woman in a strange blue light.

Her eyes had shut on their own accord and Kagome noted how the bags under her eyes seemed to disappear and how her skin took on a healthier tint. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Itoe-sama's eyes opened and his hand fell down to his side. Her mother fell to the left where the demon Ishimaru caught her effortlessly with one arm.

"She was sicker than I had thought." was all the demon said as he stood, he looked tired, "I will retire for a few hours make yourself at home. We will talk later we still have some time before your mother will wake, Susuki."

With that the demon retreated, at that moment when he was the weakest he seemed so much like Sesshomaru. Cold and indifferent yet there was something else there, but you wouldn't see it unless you looked closer. Kagome shook her head and followed after Susuki with one last glance after her mother, she seemed a lot better than she had been and that's what mattered.

"So, how long have you known Itoe-sama?" Kagome asked offhandedly as she followed Susuki, her hands were clasped behind her back, which was the only indication of her uncomfort.

"That's a hard question to answer. I guess I've known the demon for a while, but as Itoe-sama I have only known him a short while."

The answer left Kagome more confused than she was before, "What do you mean?"

"He changes his name from time to time. Twenty years with one name then he changes it, many demons do."

Had Kagome hoped to get answers to her questions she was fairly disappointed, nothing Susuki had mentioned so far gave little information on who exactly the demon was. Kagome suspected that Susuki either knew little herself or she knew too much to say, and in reality that didn't help at all. Who is Itoe-sama behind all the fake names?

End.

**_There you have it I hope you liked it, feel free to tell me in a review or PM i'd enjoy hearing for you, and just encase I don't already sound like a people pleasing lunatic I apologize for anyone who thinks this story is going to slow, it'll be worth it I promise and if not you can throw shoes at me. I hope I can get the next chapter up faster, but don't hold your breath 'cause you might suffocate. _**

**_Until next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm so sorry but there are a few reasons why I didn't update as soon as I wanted mostly because I was waiting to see if someone else would review but no such thing happened so I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it if not I know the next chapter should._**

**_Anyway thanks to everyone for reviewing, but an ubber special thank you goes to my one and only reviewer for my last chapter:_**

**princess of the western lands_: Thank you very much for reviewing it means a lot to me that you were the only reviewer. Your a very smart lady and I hope that my story won't be too obvious for you._**

**_Disclaimer: I own only a few made up characters but none from the actual show._**

**_Enjoy_**

Chapter 7:

"YOU WHAT?"

Kagome woke with a start at the loud sound, wondering where it could have come from; she looked around the room and was dimly aware that she wasn't in her own room. She sat and listened for some other sound in an attempt to discover what it was it sounded human, but it wasn't a yell there was something else to it.

"HOW COULD YOU?" There it was again, it was in clear Japanese but there was something in the voice that made it seem . . . demonic.

Kagome sent her aura out in a rush to find what was going on, she could feel her mother's changing aura, Susuki 's slightly agitated aura, Itoe-sama's mysteriously void aura, and a new slightly familiar one. The last one she sensed was the one that was yelling, and it was in fact a demon. She probed further into the aura and was overcome with images from it. She missed a lot of the images as she marveled at what was happening, she had never tried this before. There were a few red blurs that raced by when she decided to focus, but the first vivid image was of a little girl in a checkered Kimono and a wide smile. '_Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome gasped inside her head as more images rushed past her landing on a private scene with a naked Sesshomaru and a long black haired beauty.

The subtle differences she could sense in him are a result of his mating, which would explain why she had slept so soundly until his yell. She could guess what he was yelling about and it had something to do with his brother's miko, she swallowed as his aura swept over the entire building as he angrily left.

She decided then to ask what it was about, and she threw the blankets off of her form. She hissed slightly as her bare feet connected with the floor, pushing her aura out she followed Susuki's to a room not too far from the one she was sleeping in. She hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for some kind of acknowledgement.

"Come in," Itoe-sama called and Kagome opened the door slightly, closing the door carefully behind her she bowed to her employer.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was Sesshomaru . . . –sama, here." She added the honorific as a second thought and hoped it wasn't noticeable, she was let down as she heard Itoe-sama's low chuckle.

"You don't have to be that respectful about the pup," Kagome glanced up in surprise and caught the slight pointed tooth smirk, "He was here asking about my new help, it appears one of his wards ratted on me."

"I assume he remembers who I am," Kagome asked cringing slightly.

"Oh yes he does, you hard to forget." Kagome made a face as she straightened.

"I wonder what I did to him this time," Kagome asked not really expecting an answer, but Susuki gave her one any way.

"It's more like what you _didn't_ do to him," Susuki said with a small laugh and Kagome wondered for the first time how she and Susuki were introduced to each other in the past.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Itoe-sama, "Anyway I suggest you head back to bed. You mother will be better by the morning and you'll have to take her home and go shopping for new clothing."

Kagome nodded and bowed once again before leaving, she didn't miss the growling exchange between the two demons though and wondered what it could be. If only she could speak demon, things would be easier in the past. She turned away from the subject as soon as she felt the lump forming in her throat and the familiar sing of tears.

She cuddled into the bed and closed her eyes, dreaming about the open fields, dense forests, and tall mountains of the past. She dreamed of her friends laughing, of her son coloring, of Inuyasha fighting, and of Sesshomaru's heated glare. It was a low point when she would even miss the hatred in the western lord's eyes.

The door creaking open was what woke her the second time and she felt a demon aura heading straight toward her. She moved out of instinct and was on her feet with her hands glowing a slight pink even before she opened her eyes. Which she did slowly as she watched the demon with her aura, she relaxed slightly when she saw Susuki standing on her bed with a slightly terrified look on her face.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled and Susuki jumped down from the bed to stand next to the miko, "my instincts are more active when I'm the weakest."

"It's alright. I was seeing if you'd try to kill me like you used to every time I'd try to wake you up back then," Susuki said with a small chuckle which turned into full out laughter as Susuki noticed Kagome's face.

She laughed for a while long enough to draw the attention of Itoe-sama and Kagome's mother. Kagome offered a small bow to them and studied her mother carefully, she was shining with health and her aura was altered. There was now a baby blue tint to her mother's normal pink aura, but the energy her mother was using to stay alive was no longer needed and her aura was only a dim hum of power.

Susuki finally straightened and stopped laughing she too offered a bow to the two at the door and straightened and grinned at Kagome, "We should get going with today we have a lot a head of us."

Kagome nodded and the three females left the house and soon were back into the main part of the city. Kagome kissed her mother goodbye with a promise to visit and got into Susuki's car where she waited anxiously for the demon to talk first.

"So Itoe-sama ordered be to help you pick out more traditional clothing that we all wear in his house, he likes to keep the past with him. So we'll be grabbing some common Kimono's, working Kimono's, and he even said some fancy ones," the last was mentioned with a grin and Kagome got the familiar feeling of not knowing what she was getting herself into.

The entire day was spent shopping in one store that was specifically for traditional clothing, and by time they were half way done she had her closet equivalent in traditional garb. She went in and out of the dressing room each time trying on a new Kimono that made her feel way to wealthy. Susuki even picked up a miko outfit, but it wasn't the normal red and white. The bottoms were black and the top was a midnight blue, there was writing in a pale silver starting from the left leg winding its way around the entire thing to the right shoulder. It seemed to be in another language.

When they were finished the sun was setting and both were exhausted beyond words, and they weren't done. Kagome would be training for her new job well into the night, she would be allowed to sleep in the next day, but the rest of that day would be spent training. Then she would start her job and just hoped that her co-workers would be excepting of who and what she was.

.0.0.0

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing after having sent an attack to distract the wolf demon from strangling the monk that had traveled with Inuyasha. He glanced around as he did; he noticed the wounded demon slayer and the dead wolf demon next to the enraged demon.

The monk dropped to the ground and would most likely come to in a matter of minutes as soon as the air filled his lungs with regularity. The demon turned toward him growling a warning to stay out since it was none of his concern, Sesshomaru replied with his own growl claiming the two humans as part of his pack as he had done with the young kit behind him.

"Shippo go back to Jaken and Rin and get him to fetch a healer," he didn't turn around and listened carefully for the kits retreating footsteps. He also caught the kit's whisper of the wolf's name.

Kouga, the wolf prince, the name was recognizable even through Sesshomaru didn't pay much attention to him since the prince had refused to meet with him and the other lords. Instead the grandfather of Kouga's intended met with them claiming that the young prince had better things to do. This was not what Sesshomaru would have deemed better to do, and even if the wolf was hunting for Naraku it was no excuse to abandon his lordly duties.

Sesshomaru sent his power and aura out in waves forcing the rest of the wolves to their knees, but Kouga struggled but Sesshomaru just sent it out in bigger waves. Eventually Kouga submitted and his eyes lost the red as his beast subsided.

"Now that you are in the right state of mind, wolf prince, explain to me why you're attacking members of my pack," Sesshomaru fought down the urge to smirk as he noticed the wolf pale slightly.

"I didn't know w-what I was doing, I didn't even know they were part of y-your pack. I know them as Inuyasha's friends and pack I didn't know they had a con-"

"Inuyasha is my half-brother." Sesshomaru said and Kouga just stared open mouthed at the stoic lord. Finally it clued into the wolf prince to bow and ask for forgiveness of the western lord.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama I didn't mean to attack your pack," it seemed highly unlikely that the demon would make it out alive.

"Do you know the miko that travels with my brother?" The question surprised the other demon and he paused to think on the question.

"Kikyo or Kagome?"

"The second."

"H-hai, I do."

"Then you shall live, but you owe me a live debt."

Kouga nodded and glanced back at his companions and noticed the monk with red marks around his throat, the demon gasped in horror and noticed the scent of human blood he looked to the other side and noticed the slayer that Kagome was friends with. He was over whelmed with guilt and it would only get worse if the two humans died.

"Why did you attack them in the first place." It wasn't a question for that would imply that the wolf had a choice to refuse, which was not the case.

"My pack member was dy- is dead. . . " Kouga's head fell into his hands in shame, "Kagura attacked us and he-" Kouga stopped and watch in curiosity as Sesshomaru walked over to the dead wolf and in one smooth motion drew and swiped his tenseiga over the body.

The wounds healed and the wolf sat up gasping for air, understanding that he had been dead and had no idea how he wasn't still. He glanced up and shivered in fear as his eyes met the cold golden gaze of Sesshomaru's.

"You are bound to the monk's life, for he almost gave his for yours. You wolf prince will do whatever I ask of you and nothing else will matter at the time."

Everyone sat in silence shocked into it by the demon lord's actions and words, he wasn't known for his kind deeds or as a talkative person. He was in no way known to be related to humans for the half-breed Inuyasha, so altogether they were surprised not to be dead under the circumstances that they had learned a lot more about Sesshomaru than even the humans he claimed to be in his pack.

A few minutes Miroku gained consciousness and looked around in curiosity and then surprise. He had been sure that he was dead and was curious about the afterlife and was both pleasantly surprised and slightly disappointed. He was pretty much in the same place as he had been when he blacked out, except for the fact that he was on the ground and there was no enraged Kouga in front of him.

In fact a very calm Kouga was looking at him with sorrow clearly evident in his eyes, which shifted to the side on occasion and Miroku finally glanced in the same direction. Sango stretched out on the ground and a demon was huddled over her, hands moving frantically although there was no aura to distinguish if the demon was panicked or not. Curiosity won over his fear to move as Miroku stumbled over to the two.

"Is she o-okay?" Miroku managed to croak out as he collapsed next to the mysterious demon.

"Aye. Just keep her off her feet and she shall be fine. I think you are very lucky to have milord as an Alpha, without him summoning me yer lass wouldn't be alive," the demon said in a mixed accent and Miroku looked at the old demon in confusion. He didn't remember any lord being part of their 'pack' he didn't even have a pack anymore.

Before he had a chance to ask the demon was gone and in its place was Kouga with Hakkaku by his side, both gave a small bow and Miroku just looked on numbly. There was a second of silence before Miroku asked the obvious question, "Weren't you dead?"

Hakkaku nodded and Kouga looked down in shame, "Hai Miroku-sama I was. Sesshomaru-sama brought me back. I am forever in your debt and I shall not fail."

There was a shocked silence Hakkaku wasn't known as an overly vocal demon especially to what he used to think was food. Miroku nodded numbly again, Sesshomaru had saved them and the bond he had with the once dead demon was now reversed. The silence got awkward and Kouga fidgeted as everyone found Sango's body immensely fascinating.

"We should move her somewhere more comfortable, she's still at risk if we just continue out here after dark. There's a cave not too far from here it will do until she can travel fully again," Kouga said and motioned to two other members of his pack to place Sango on the litter they had made for Hakkaku, the cloth had been replaced and they fixed it up so it was suitable for a human to travel in.

Miroku wasn't altogether as things were being prepared and before he knew it he was being slung over Hakkaku's back and the entire wolf pack took off with Kouga in the lead. He just needed time to come to terms with the fact that he had narrowly avoided death and he had a guess at Sesshomaru being the reason. Sure it wasn't the first time that Sesshomaru had saved one of them he had saved Inuyasha, but he had thought it was out of some kind of affection for family. Every time he had saved Kagome Miroku was sure it was based off of more instinct than anything else, his eyes were always tinted a slight red every time and when he noticed what he had done he would scowl and glance at his hand in disgust.

Any other possible incidents could be shoved into the 'Your death would be inconvenient' section. This time though Sesshomaru seemed to go out of his way to save them. Perhaps it was simply that they were technically his pack due to their relationship with Inuyasha.

The thoughts that circled around in his mind didn't help anything especially not the head ache that was forming from his first conscious moment. Slowly Miroku's eyes drifted shut allowing the motion of Hakkaku's running to lull him into sleep.

It wasn't long before they were in a cave that they had often stayed at during their travels, this was where they were headed before Hakkaku suddenly got worse. The cave was lined with their fur pelts which added to their body heat made the cave warm even in the coldest condition and would be perfect to care for the humans.

Hakkaku carefully laid Miroku some furs used as bedding and helped move Sango to lay beside him, once that was finished they did as Sesshomaru's healer had instructed and removed the bandages to check on the wound. It was almost completely healed thank to the demon medication that was used, her breath had evened out and her skin was starting to warm.

They just had to wait for her to gain consciousness and make sure she was able to move around before they could allow them on their way. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku would be staying close however due to Koga and Hakkaku's bond to the Western Lord's pack. Koga looked around the cave ensuring that everyone was comfortable except for the one that had volunteered to get wood for a fire. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't need a fire, but they were now in the presence of two who did need it.

"Start the fire when Yogoro gets back," Kouga said and left to hunt they would eat separately from the humans so that Miroku wouldn't be disgusted by watching them devour raw meat. He would start cooking Miroku's for when he woke, which shouldn't be too long from now.

End chapter.

**_There you have it the seventh chapter I hoped you enjoyed reading it, feel free to comment._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello this is up faster than my last chapter and I got a lot more reviews this time which made me quite happy, I couldn't stop smiling.**_

_**So thanks to all those who added me to alerts and favorites and as always my special thanks to my reviewers:**_

**xXAngel AlliXx : _Thanks a lot for reviewing I hope this next chapter is worth the wait._**

**ScareletEyezInfinit _: I'm glad it's got you addicted, in the best way possible I've actually spent a lot of time to make sure that it was a pretty good story and that you wouldn't be able to figure out who Itoe-sama is. I almost slipped up a few times. Thanks a lot for the review and the add to favourites. _**

**xxHeartless Girlxx :_Thanks I thought it would be kind of funny to see that, or read it as it is_**

**To the anonymous reviewer: _I hope you like this next chapter._**

**Sessy and Kags: _I felt bad for it probably taking a while to actually hook those two up so I added the last part of the chapter to make appease you._**

**princess of the western lands : _I tried to update as fast as possible so I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**Kirara314: _I like almost killing off characters and making interesting twists in stories I'm glad you like it, I wouldn't have killed them off their pretty central to the rest of the plot, thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like the next chapter_**

**rebeccareed90: _Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the show but there are some names and characters that belong to me._**

Chapter 8:

Sesshomaru allowed his control to fade once more as yet another sigh escaped his normally immobile lips. There had only been two other people who had managed to make him show even the slightest emotion, normally frustration. Inuyasha and Rin, and now the small kit he had foolishly adopted.

At least Inuyasha was already somewhat educated in the way demons were supposed to act, and from what he knew Shippo had little time around his parents and the only other demons he came in contact with were either just as corrupted with human ways or demons with uncontrolled blood lust. At the moment the kit was struggling to eat everything but noodles, and Sesshomaru was curious as to why.

"Kit I thought your mother provided for you and taught you proper manners?" Sesshomaru asked dreading to see this human try and eat properly.

"She did, but Inuyasha always wants noodles and if we eat meat its normally cooked on sticks over a fire. Kagome told me to eat with chopsticks but Inuyasha said that I'd never be in a situation that would call for it . . . she sat him for that."

So the human had more manners then his half-brother, which wasn't surprising if he hadn't changed much from when he lived in the palace. Sesshomaru turned away as the kit attempted to master the utensils deciding to contemplate what the kit meant by 'she sat him'. No answer was suitable considering he couldn't see the miko forcing his brother to the ground and sitting on him, and it wouldn't be that effective.

However he was too proud to ask what he meant by it and decided to wait until he saw the two interact. Seeing it would be better than experiencing it second hand, and he was a patient demon he could wait.

Yet another piece of meat slipped out of the kits grasp and landed in Sesshomaru's tea, he growled in frustration. He apparently wasn't that patient and the two children took the hint and raced out of the room to torture Jaken.

Tomorrow it would be better they would work on addressing Lords, Ladies, and those that were stronger than him. After that Sesshomaru would train him in fighting, and he might just find someone else to suffer the headache of table manners.

Once he had grasped onto what was left of his tattered sanity and patience he walked out of the dining hall and was bombarded with the scent of wolf. His nose crinkled slightly, the only indication of his dislike for the un-bathed smell both demons and humans, mostly humans, carried around with them. Without hesitation he veered in his course and headed to the front hall where his visitor would be waiting.

He walked in and waited patiently for the wolf to begin his report, the wolf took a few minutes in spilling the news first looking at Jaken and then to the general of Sesshomaru's army. Susuki was a slight female with a lot more power and ability then some of the male demons one could find in the area, she had trained with him since their hundredth year of birth. They often fought together and seemed as close as siblings, when they were younger and Inuyasha had been old enough the three were never seen apart. Unless of course they were planning something, then they were never around until it was too late to stop it.

Finally nervousness won over the demon once he discovered they weren't to be left alone, "I bring news of . . . your pack," Sesshomaru gave a small nod to tell the demon that he was listening and that he may continue, "The male is eating well, and the female woke the other day. She's still not very strong but it seems as if it is coming back milord."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned as emotionless as ever, nothing of the relief he felt could be seen just like his worry and insanity had gone unnoticed. Since he had left the clearing that day he had been driven mad by his inner beast to see how his 'pack' was fairing. He had refused and spent many long nights in torment as punishment, he had thought claiming the humans as pack would simply keep them out of danger and fulfill his duties as pack leader.

He was wrong and he often groaned mentally at the stupidity of his actions. His claim caused his more basic instincts to pack come out and he often found himself outside his castle before he stopped himself. He now was unable to rest if he didn't know how his pack was, even his avoided half-brother. His beast even had the nerve to urge him to take a mate, leaning towards the demon slayer as the best choice for she was alpha female of his pack. That was simply unacceptable, if he was going to mate it would most likely be for power since one such as him are often found unsuitable for love and he was sure he didn't want it anyways. So a female demon would only do, not a weak woman he had claimed as pack.

'_Damned beast.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he made his way to his library. Paper work always helped to distract him, and he was doing a lot of it lately. He had never needed a distraction before this and he had been more than happy to ignore Inuyasha and his pack for the majority of the year, mostly showing up to see if his brother had stopped being an idiot. The rest of his year was spent traveling around and avoiding his paper work.

He sat at his desk gracefully and picked up his quill, finally he glanced down to see what was on top of his pile of documents. There was only one piece of paper, a note from the 'Lord' of the wolf tribes. He only ever got messages from the demon about one thing, and it was the one thing that he was trying to avoid.

_Dear Lord of the West:_

_It regrets me to send you this message, but unless you find a mate I will be forced to take over your lands. A ruler cannot go without a mate and if you fail to find one Prince Kouga will be the new Lord of the west. This is fair warning which I hope you take heed of; you have until the end of this week to find one and announce it at our gathering. If you do as requested the gathering will double as a mating ceremony._

_Sincerely :_

_Matsu._

Sesshomaru growled and stood from his desk, this was obviously a ploy to take over his lands. It would now be void due to the bond Kouga had to him. One the demon lord was sure he was ignorant of and would be more than happy to educate him on. A feral smirk graced his lips and Sesshomaru turned to face the window that was behind him. In a flash he was gone heading first towards his pack, and then to see the grandfather of Kouga's intended.

He landed in the cave not long after he left his home and looked around the cave he spotted the monk and demon slayer and was relieved to see that Kouga's messenger was telling the truth, next he looked for Kouga.

"I sent someone with news," Kouga said and the demon lord nodded.

"I received it, this is about other matters," with that he tossed the letter. Kouga read it and growled, Sesshomaru inclined his head and turned away, "come."

Kouga followed after some commands to his pack and the two demons raced away, Kouga silently thankful that Sesshomaru hadn't just decided to kill him for the old man's scheme. One he had been unaware of and one he would never have agreed to with or without the bond to the western demon.

They traveled through the night and as the sun was breaking over the horizon they stopped not too far from what seemed like an impassable mountain face. Sesshomaru watched the other demon closely following his every move, constantly looking out for signs of betrayal. The mountain face started to move the moment Koga touched it, and Sesshomaru walked forward to examine the shifting illusion.

From out of nowhere a demon bounded out of the cave and tackled Kouga to the ground, Sesshomaru glanced over the female and watched the interaction deciding that his was Koga's intended. Then he turned away as his beast decided to speak up. He growled silently, one that matched Kuoga's as the woman refused to get off of him.

"We're here to see your grandfather," Kouga said and heaved the girl off of him, she sighed happily and smiled.

"You're here to finally claim me as your mate!"

"Not right now"

"But you promised!"

"Yeah that was before your grandfather decided he wanted to take over the west!" The girl finally realized Sesshomaru's presence, screamed and hid behind Kouga. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and Kouga just shrugged he'd never understand females, "Take us to him."

"No! He's just going to kill grandfather!"

"So might I. In present circumstances your grandfather has offended Sesshomaru and in using my name has disgraced my honor. Now bring us to the old bat or we'll go in by ourselves." Kouga growled and his apparent mate to be paled and nodded finally getting the hint that Kouga was more likely to kill them all in punishment rather than the cold demon that was with him.

The mountain was silent as if a whisper of death had robbed the on looking demons of all thought, one glare from Kouga and the whole mountain fell to their knees in respect for their future lord as well as his most feared companion.

Sesshomaru watched all carefully, especially the one who was leading them she seemed to be glancing in one particular direction. He sniffed the air and growled at Kouga, who sniffed too. In the air was a slight sent and used in the proper way could incapacitate dog demons, wolves were normally fine but dog demons would lose some of their demonic powers. In a way it was a demonic form of purification targeted to weaken even the strongest of dog demons.

Already it's effects were taking place and Sesshomaru felt, too late to do anything, a demon approaching with intent. He glanced at Kouga and saw nothing but horror on his face; he was in fact innocent of the note and current situation. Unfortunately bonds to a pack were normally stronger than bonds made out of debt, and this was a distant part of Kouga's pack.

.00

Kagome growled as she entered the laundry room, it didn't matter what time period or who you were in the past demons just did not like mikos. Even the harmless ones like her who could only call upon her powers subconsciously, and whose only other ability was sensing and deciphering auras. She wouldn't even be a danger if she wasn't bound into servitude, she wasn't trained in anything. Her bow skills weren't bad but not good enough to get her out of the trouble she's constantly in while in the past, and she was pretty sure that the only reason why she stood up to those much stronger than her was part of some suicidal wish.

Looking over most of the situations in the past it was obvious that things would have gone a lot better if she had just sat back and not angered any strong demons. She probably would have gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru as just another worthless human that traveled around with his brother.

'_Maybe that's why Kikyo never seems to be in trouble, she never pisses demons off. She just purifies them.'_ Granted it was Kikyo's fault Sesshomaru wanted to kill them in the first place, she was the one that pinned Inuyasha to a tree. So except for the Sesshomaru incident, which is entirely Kikyo's fault, she pissed off every other powerful demon she came in contact with. Even the not so powerful ones like the ones working under Itoe-sama now, they were weak but they hated her.

"How's your first official day going?" Susuki asked with a wide smile, and Kagome growled something under her breath, "I didn't hear that."

"Horrible, so far every demon servant in here so far hates me and enjoys making me look like a fool. The things I'm doing aren't complicated and I've done them a thousand times before, but now everything that I touch just blows up. I haven't even been frustrated enough to blow them up!" with that being said Kagome's powers flared and cracked around her in anger and frustration, still the powers did not lash out.

Susuki noted that she still had quite a bit of control over her powers flaring out and attacking things; it was obvious that the girl was aware that her powers would go for the first and closest demon it could find, and blaming it for the distress she felt. She didn't want that to happen and was working to calm herself down.

"See she's dangerous. She's not trained and her powers are constantly out of control, which is how the sink, stove and fridge blew up," it was a female voice, one that was high pitched and nasally. Reminding Kagome of the really geeky stereotype she often saw on T.V.

"My powers aren't flaring out of control, my emotions are. Not to mention my powers don't attack inanimate objects, they attack demons because I'm a miko." Kagome growled turning her glare from the floor to the girl, Masami.

The girl ran as Kagome took a step forward, and once she was gone she crumbled to the floor. Working with demons was not what conventional Mikos did, yet she refused to mindlessly kill them. She couldn't work with them due to them not wanting to be around a human, and she couldn't kill them because she didn't really hate them. Except for Naraku, and maybe Masami she was annoying.

Itoe-sama took note of the girl on the floor, and glanced at Susuki before walking out of the room. Susuki followed stopping and kneeling down beside the distressed Miko before following the master of the house. Kagome collected herself and continued on with washing the clothes, it was silent and Kagome dreaded what the demon servants in the house were planning. Whatever it was it was probably the most humiliating thing yet.

Kagome walked down the hall silently aware of the several demons trailing her, but they did nothing just watched and waited. She eventually finished several `chores with little incident, the demons were still watching her and she had to fight back the nervousness and dread that was filling her with every moment of peace.

It was when she carrying plates down the hall from Itoe-sama's study when something finally happened. She felt a spike in the auras that were following her, and understood the feeling as glee which was her only warning before she felt her leg catch on string. Kagome fell without so much as a scream, but the crashing of the plates was loud enough to cover the sounds that she didn't make.

She felt stinging in her hands and knees and watched in a gross fascination as blood pooled in her palms from several small cuts. She then inspected the damage and spotted a pair of legs; she followed them and came face to face with her new master. She ducked her head and began an apology which was cut short by him.

"You really _are_ a walking disaster area. No grace what so ever," Kagome felt her face flushing in anger at his words, she would have been fine except for the fact that the rest of his staff hated her but she couldn't tell him that. He wouldn't believe her if she did, "To avoid further . . . mishaps you'll train with me in the mornings and when your able to you'll continue your work during the nights. Night shifts are done by one person so if anything goes wrong it is entirely your fault."

Kagome nodded as if she had a choice the matter and stood as Itoe-sama left the hall, she sighed and looked at the mess. She glanced down and noticed her clothes tattered and bloody, she let a small gurgle of laughter escape she'd never thought that modern times would wreck her clothing. She looked up again and saw Susuki in front of her with a dust pan in her hand; she looked regretfully at Kagome before handing her the items and taking off.

She had started acting so oddly after Kagome had finished her training, they didn't talk and Susuki always seemed to carry around an apologetic air. She would sometimes help out like she just did, but she wouldn't stay around long enough to hear a thanks. Maybe it was her job to make everything awkward in an attempt to make her quit, but that was unlikely and wouldn't work anyway.

Kagome knelt down and started cleaning the broken dishes ignoring everything including the demon that watched her. Once finished Kagome broke out into a smile and walked down the hall to the kitchen happy to finally be done and at the moment being left alone. Walking back to her room she collapsed gracefully on the bed and sunk deeply into sleep.

In what seemed like the next instant she was being woken up by a gentle hand, groggily she opened her eyes and saw Susuki standing over her. It was so different from the last time that Susuki woke her up, yet another sign of Susuki's more reserved feelings toward her. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, not really expecting Susuki to mention why she was being woken up.

"Training with Itoe-sama in five minutes, hurry."

Kagome nodded and forced her legs off of the bed, she quickly dressed in something that would be easy to move in and followed Susuki out of the room to a dojo where Itoe-sama was waiting. They bowed and Susuki left them, Kagome eyed her employer who stared back emotionless and bored.

"No training today. Today we test your abilities," Itoe-sama said and lunged at her Kagome moved to the side his claws scraping her side slightly.

Unsure as to what to do Kagome backed up slowly focused on the demon in front of her, she had faced demons before none of them with the same power level and she barely escaped them. She wasn't about to delude herself into thinking that she had a chance against this demon. He was testing her, playing with her.

He turned toward her and attacked with more speed, Kagome couldn't even see him and before she knew it she was flying across the room. Her arm smashed into the wall, she wasn't sure if she had heard her bones crunching first or felt them. She bit down on her lip to avoid screaming in her agony, tears streaked down her face as her head lightened with the over whelming pain that was coursing through her. She heard growling and she looked up, he was waiting as if he thought she had more in her.

She stood shakily and licked her bleeding lip; she leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. He wasn't done with her and she had no intention of making it easy for him. She stood and got into a defensive position the best she could with a broken arm, which lay useless by her side.

Unknown to her was that the demon in front of her was surprised at her actions, he had growled thinking he had hurt her too much. Then she stood and got ready for more, most humans would have stopped at the shattered arm. It was even more of a surprise when she attacked tears re-staining her face with each movement.

Her powers were raising coming to her aid without her call, he noticed the diming of her eyes as she lost herself in instinct. She was sloppy, but she managed to land some decent hits while he was still too surprised to move. He attacked back slicing at her with his claws, but she ignored them biting into her skin and continued forward.

It was a few hours later when the battle finished. Kagome was on the ground unconscious supporting more injuries then Inuyasha ever took in a collective of three battles. Along with her broken arm her other shoulder was dislocated. Her back was bleeding soaking the floor and the rest of her clothing, she supported other cuts along her body.

Itoe-sama looked down regretfully hoping that the girl would actually survive this first battle she had a lot of potential. If she was actually trained he doubted even Sesshomaru would be able to stand up to her, after this training would be easier. He knew what he had to focus on and what could be greatly approved on, in a year she would be the best fighter known in the past and present.

He called for his healer and some servants, and then left the dojo to find Sesshomaru who seemed angry, which might be a result of the blood in the air. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting and might end up with more injuries then the burns that were trying to heal, without much effect.

"WHAT?" His bellow was louder than the first that had woken Kagome, but she didn't wake this time. She was unconscious trying to speed up the healing process, and it was unlikely she would wake up to anything before a week.

Sesshomaru broke through the door and glared at Susuki who was re-applying Kagome's bandages; she stood and bowed respectfully before uttering an apology and leaving. He growled loudly as he looked over the miko, he had never seen her that injured not even after Naraku. He walked forward and kneeled beside her, running his hand over her hair and forehead watching his claws carefully.

"Miko," he muttered under his breath before leaning down and kissing the side of her mouth.

**_There you have it I hope you enjoyed it now I'm off to work on the nineth chapter, thank you all for reading._**

**_Until next time. :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this update took so long i re did it several times and i was finishing school and everything, but now that I am done it should be more consistent.**_

_**With that said we move on to my customary and generic thanks to all those who had added this story to alerts and favorites and the ones that added me as an author to alerts and favorites it is all greatly appreciated. Now for the great big thanks to my four reviewers:**_

**xxHeartless Girlxx:_ It does make sense and this chapter should explain it, although it's a little depressing and the explanation will get a little confusing when it's later in the story but I can and will explain it when it gets to the confusing part, but that's a long way down the road._**

**xXAngel AlliXx: _Thanks this chapter is slightly depressing in the future or at least I think so. It might just be me though._**

**Princess of the western lands: _Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter or the next or eleventh or even all three. I'm glad you like it so far._**

**Sakemori: _I'll have a little part later on in the story when he actually takes his revenge but in this chapter he unfortunately can't do anything. I know it's a little depressing but it is explained._**

**_Now that that's done we go on to the :_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show characters I do own the OCs which kinda have a central roles which was really not what I planned._**

**_Here it is what you've been waiting for even though I think a lot of you have already skipped to the main attraction here is chapter 9! _**

Chapter 9:

He was angry and when he got angry he killed things it didn't really matter what it was, recently it was trees or animals. He rarely killed the humans that drove him past his limit and the one demon that actually pissed him off he couldn't kill because his future heavily depended on the demon. He had made to many mistakes in his relationship and lost his mate and another child because of it, but this demon gave him chance after chance to fix things.

Sesshomaru growled trying to decide if it was possible to kill a demon already dead. Itoe-sama was a demon with the ability to transcend time and death, which seems impossible for anyone even the time traveling miko couldn't come back from the dead by her own power. This demon was given the task of granting peoples deepest wishes as payment for escaping death, his main goal was to ensure the protection of the world which rested greatly on the miko's shoulders.

"Inuyasha go away," Sesshomaru growled lowly as his brother entered the same hall he was walking down, he didn't bother to turn around.

"Why aren't I allowed to see Kags?"

"Because you or the 'old' you are partly to blame," Sesshomaru growled he remembered that day very well, it was one of his routine check-ups on his brother.

"It's not my fault she's injured, the old man just got carried away it has nothing to do with me. If your so pissed why not kill him you have your sword."

"I already thought of doing that, it wouldn't work on him he's not really alive."

"Then he can't die, so you could kill him it wouldn't do anything," Inuyasha pointed out and walked closer to his older brother.

"He could refuse to send her back," Sesshomaru said quietly and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, "Then I wouldn't have a second chance and they would stay dead."

"Sessh you know it wasn't your fault, right? Kags is just to use to being rejected that she thought that's what you were doing, she didn't understand that you were doing it for her safety. It shouldn't have affected her if she hadn't doubted your relationship. If it was anyone's fault it would have been mine since I constantly rejected her."

"I gave her reason to doubt,"

"Then the old man is just going to have to tell the 'old' you not to."

"Since when has this Sesshomaru listened to him or anyone?"

"That time the old man told you not to worry and you'd get another chance," Inuyasha smirked slightly and Sesshomaru growled.

"Why do you call him that?"

"What else do you expect me to call that old dead fart?"

"His name, or-"Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and Inuyasha glanced at him in confusion, until he noticed the slight scent of fear. His eyes widened for a moment before racing towards Itoe-sama's aura.

"Pup what do you want? I'm busy avoiding your brother and an early re-death," Itoe-sama growled as he punched a combination of buttons and he laughed at the smaller child as he won the game.

"Try hiding your aura next time. Sesshomaru's frozen again."

"Which near death experience is it this time?" Itoe-sama asked unconcerned.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment assessing what he felt at that moment, "The wolves."

That got Itoe-sama's attention and the two took off in the direction of Sesshomaru. One's past never effected ones future except for those that were immortal and had connections to Kagome, her traveling in the past changes the time line with every incident. Those who have lived to the present moment often found themselves frozen in place when their past self is faced with a near death experience. In the case with Sesshomaru it normally didn't matter he was in control of his own life and as long as that was the case he wouldn't die, but the current situation wasn't one of those cases. Sesshomaru's life was in the hands of the wolf prince.

Sometimes the wolf prince would pick Sesshomaru over the other wolves in which instances Sesshomaru would simply unfreeze. However there have been moments when the old Sesshomaru has died, and in such cases Sesshomaru fades before their eyes. Kagome returning to the past depends heavily on what Kouga chooses, if Sesshomaru dies Kagome lives her life in the present time. From there everyone else's lives are altered to result in the death of Naraku so that Kagome's present is never at risk of fading or being controlled by a power hungry demon.

The two demons watched anxiously to see whether or not Sesshomaru would have to go through this again. The tricky thing about time was that it was constantly changing, every choice changed the outcome and this was only amplified when someone goes back in time. It creates a continuous effect until the situation is put right and the only way that that would be accomplished would be if Kagome mated and stayed mated to the one that had been destined for her. This has yet to happen through various reasons, a few of the times Inuyasha and her would mate and she would die in the last battle. Occasionally Sesshomaru was too stubborn to just mate a weak human, and just sometimes Kagome would think herself undeserving of love and the two would remain apart.

This last time was the worst for Sesshomaru though; they had mated and spent many happy years together. Until a demon decided that it wanted to try and accomplish what Naraku had tried thus putting Kagome in a great deal of danger. Kagome could defend herself especially against the weak demon, but Sesshomaru's instincts would not allow his mate that was with child fight in any kind of battle. He sent her away so that she would be protected, but she didn't see it as that and thought that she was being rejected. In most cases that thought along would kill her, it broke the mating connection and since she was five hundred years past her death she should have disappeared instantly, collapsing into dust. That wasn't the case for some unknown reason she would not die until she actually thought something along the lines of 'I want to die' and with the agony of a broken mating the thought came quick enough.

But not quick enough to spare Sesshomaru watching his mate and child die.

…0

It was instinct that drove him forward he grasped the weapon in his hand and swiftly turned it onto his attacker, who was moving too fast to avoid being impaled onto his own weapon. Kouga turned around to Sesshomaru who looked emotionless as always, and then to his soon-to-be mate. He glared and turned his attention to every other wolf that was gawking at him and the dead assailant.

"This is what happens to traitors!" Kouga bellowed pointing at the dead demon beside him, "Sesshomaru is my greatest ally and thus far I have been more than unworthy of the alliance. He also has claimed close pack as his own. By attacking him you attack me and my own and that is not acceptable. I am your prince and you shall show respect."

He turned around and grasped Ayame roughly by the arm and pushed her forward growling lowly in warning not to try something like that. What ever happened now rested on her head, and if the looks Kouga was giving was any indication of his future actions it wouldn't be surprised if they all ended up dead. Kouga had willingly left his future grandfather in charge while he sought his revenge, and the young prince thought it was a mistake every time he saw the power hungry look in eyes.

It would end quickly enough and if anyone had a problem with his actions they were easily rid of, he disliked being disrespected. The older demon showed the greatest disrespect by trying to attain lands behind the prince's back, and targeting the most powerful demon lord. As they walked down the corridors his anger slowly grew and by time they stopped outside of Matsu's room his anger snapped and spark out of control in his aura. His powers would come in go in waves bordering on uncontrollable.

The door opened and the older demon smiled at his future grandson who was more than obviously pissed about something. Instantly his face brightened with a practiced calming smile, and Kouga growled a little to inform him that it was serious business. The other wolf's smile didn't fade though until Kouga walked through the door and revealed Sesshomaru, who glared.

Seeing the smile fade caused Kouga to growl the old demon had just admitted his guilt with his fading expression. Kouga rushed forward and held Matsu up by his throat growling as he glared up at him. His nails dug in and the other demon's eyes widened and soon the air was tinged with the scent of blood.

"You have betrayed me and gone behind my back. You have committed treason and for that you are sentenced with death," Ayame screamed as Kouga's claws went all the way through. He then tossed the body outside of the door, shocking the rest of the pack as their leader lay dead. They then backed away from the two demons as they walked through the crowd. They understood that this was an example of what will happen if the pursued similar actions. Kouga was their leader and was not to be trifled with and daring anything with the demon lord of the west was calling for death.

They all meekly stood aside and Sesshomaru walked out, never in his life has he ever depended on someone else to survive and he didn't like the feeling. He would make sure it would never happen and the next time an issue like this arose there would be no diplomatic attempts at a solution. He was just better off killing people.

He would leave Kouga to deal with his people since the risk to his own lands was now solved, and it was guaranteed that no such threats would be coming from the South again. It was also likely that the other lords would learn from example and avoid trying similar things, he had allies now and while he had been a big enough threat on his own he was simply one demon.

Kouga watched the demon lord walk away and he turned his attention to his 'pack' he glanced at them and then to the demoness that was supposed to be his mate. He doubted that they would mate now she had attempted to kill an ally and he in turn killed her grandfather. "On the topic of traitors, what should be done with some who has threatened an ally?" he was met with shouts as to the course of action, "Ayame has been accused of treachery what should be done?"

Many of them screamed death and Ayame looked around in horror. Others who were friends thought she should be given another chance. Many others had different opinions and Kouga opted for a kinder punishment that would allow her a chance to join the pack again.

"Ayame since you were only acting on orders from your grandfather I will spare you the same fate, you shall be banished until you can show that your loyalties lie in this pack and myself. You have a second chance, if you don't succeed in gaining the second chance you will live your life alone. However if on the off chance that you think you can take the lands away from me you will be killed. Now go."

She left and she ran for a while using air currents to push her further and further away from Kouga and the rest of the pack. She was angry and torn, she loved Kouga but he had been responsible for her grandfather's death. The demon who had been her only 'father' was now dead, killed by the one she claimed to love. Now she had no pack and no home and all under the name of some stupid unworthy mutt, who had no right to be a lord or as powerful as Sesshomaru is. They were inferior to wolves and that was all her grandfather was proving, especially had Kouga not interfered and saved the dog's life.

Her anger grew the further away she was from what used to be her home, she had been betrayed by her pack for the demon she loved. They weren't supposed to do that; they were supposed to rally around her and avenge their pack leader's life. Even if they died trying to take down the demons responsible, what they weren't supposed to do is accept him and turn their backs on her. They called for her death and had no qualms with her being banished; they didn't care about who she was anymore. She was no one important, just a traitor and nothing worth defending.

She continued to run through the forest ignoring everything in favour to let her anger run free, which any demon or human could have told her that it was foolish. Not that she would have listen they wouldn't understand and she wasn't going to waste the time explaining herself to those lower then herself. However she would fully admit it was a foolish thing for her to do especially as she was knocked back by what seemed like thin air.

"What do we have here?" a cold voice taunted and Ayame glanced around, finally glancing up to see a demoness on a large white feather. Kouga had talked about her, she was the reason he had to rebuild his tribe.

"Who are you?" She knew only slightly about her, not her name just that she had killed Kouga's tribe.

"Kagura. I work for Naraku who has learned of your current predicament, he offers you a way to get back at Kouga all you have to join us. You'll get everything that you want."

She wasn't sure if it was a choice or not, she hadn't heard of a lot of Kagura or Naraku she didn't concern herself with matters outside her tribe. That's all she ever had to be concerned with, that and finding some way for Kouga to love her. Maybe this was the way she could get her home back, and finally get Kouga to love her. Naraku could grant her everything she wanted, which meant her home and Kouga she could even kill this witch for him. He would love her then and she could go back home with him, all she had to do was join Naraku and Kill Kaugra. It was a good plan a very good plan.

"Why does he want me?" Ayame asked still thinking over what else she could do to get back home.

"Let us just say he is a sucker with those with hopeless cases and your case is as bad as they come. A girl shunned by her love and forced away from her home," a mocking tone slipped into the demoness' voice and Ayame glared. Her case was not hopeless there was still a chance, "There is no chance for you to still become Prince Kouga's mate even if you got to go back home. There is no chance for you to find love if you don't join Naraku."

She couldn't believe that, Kouga would love her after she killed the woman in front of her. There was no way he couldn't, yeah she had helped her grandfather who had no thoughts on giving back Kouga back his lands but killing the demoness responsible for his tribes death was more than enough to make up for everything. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the wind demon the were full of intent and the other demoness just laughed.

"You could try but my _master_ would be very displeased with your death. You are no match for me, just take the deal and we can make this a lot easier than you planning. Either way you'll be joining us, and it's better if you get along with all of us on his team."

Ayame glared she didn't really have a choice in the matter and it was better to join the side that benefitted her the most. Naraku promised her everything she wanted which included a mate and love, which was more than what was guaranteed if she continued on her own. The anger faded from her eyes as she looked at the wind demon, it was replaced with something else which made Kagura smirk.

There was no way she could win Kouga's love, so she was going to make him suffer instead. Her eyes darkened slightly as she thought of exactly what she was going to do to her grandfather's killer. It would be worse than death; she would take away his everything just like he had done to her. She wanted revenge and she would get it by any means necessary.

Together the two females rode away on the wind.

End.

**_Before I get bad reviews I just want to point out that I do like Ayame but I needed some kind of weakness besides Kagura against Kouga and his friends, not to mention I kinda wanted to see her all badass and evil. So please don't hate me for my twisted mind I just wanted to make things interesting._**

**_Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well I shall begin my most humblest of apologies and to make it up I shall attempt to post each monday as long as I keep a head. I'll give you a warning before I stop being a head with this story. I am so sorry I didn't mean to be this late in posting this story.**_

_**Enough of my grovelling for now though. On to the thank yous! So i'll begin with thanking everyone who added me to alerts and favorites, and to all those who have been patiently waiting for me to post. A special thank you goes to the people who reviewed:**_

**Sakemori: _Thanks for the review and the vote of confidence . . . I guess it could be called that right? Anyway I'm sorry for taking so long for the update and I hope you forgive me and read on until her badass-ness can come out fully._**

**xXAngel AlliXx: _You sounded so much like my best friend with that comment._**

**princess of the western lands: _I can't remember if I answered all your questions if not send me a message and I will. I apologize if I didn't along with not updating sooner._**

**_Anyway I am really sorry for this, but it says one thing about me . . ._**

**_(DISCLAIMER:) I am to scatter brained to own the characters from the show!_**

**_Enjoy chapter 10._**

Chapter 10:

"Good now attack," Sesshomaru administrated stepping away from the young fox demon waiting for him to move. He smirked slightly as he watched the younger demon calculate each move and the outcomes; he was getting better as they went in everything that he was being trained in. It had been only a few months and the Kit had adapted to his new life, he was polite and very as liked as any demon got in a demon court.

Shippo attacked and Sesshomaru easily parried, he understood that the kid was testing him. It was a light hit, which could be easily blocked by even someone untrained, however it gave the attacker some idea to what spot is weak and when it would be best to attack. Sesshomaru was almost flawless and would be very much impressed if the kit could actually spot the one spot he left open constantly. There were a few more light hits and Sesshomaru could see the kit's eyes moving as he attacked studying Sesshomaru's form.

Finally Shippo added some of his magic into the fight barely any, once again testing the demon lord. It continued like this for a little bit until Shippo attacked his right side, which Sesshomaru blocked and noticed just soon enough that it was a trick and turned to block the real Shippo that was attacking his back. Sesshomaru smirked down at the small demon, the only kind of acknowledgement that he had done well.

"Lessons," Sesshomaru calmly and Shippo smiled happily before bounding towards the palace. Once he was gone Sesshomaru quickly dashed to his own chambers changing out of his training gi into his more traditional and regal clothing. He had an agenda to keep to and training Shippo so early in the morning allowed him to keep to that schedule.

Next he would spend an hour on paper work before having lunch with his three wards, once again they would go off to their studies and Sesshomaru would start out on his patrol. This included the immediate area to his borders and he often spent a lot of time investigating the village that his brother had been pinned by. The well still lay in ruins since Inuyasha destroyed it, and there was no recent scent from his half-brother. Indicating that he had been nowhere near this village since Shippo's death, however the two humans that were now officially part of his pack had been by recently spending a lot of time near the well. There was a faint scent of tears from the demon slayer and well as some sadness from the monk.

He followed their scent trails and found that in the matter of two days they had travelled quite far and made it to the borders that separated his land from Kouga's. Night had fallen and the two humans had succumbed to their exhaustion. He growled softly as he noticed a demon approaching the two and quickly moved to kill it, once again scowling internally at his instincts. The demon had a jewel shard, which he dispensed into the little pouch that the monk carried around with him. He also slipped in a few more coins into the other pouch hidden in his robes, after that he touched everything that belonged to them. Scent marking wasn't as strong as power marking but it worked just as well to divert demons away from them, he sent out a wave of his power and felt all demons vacate the immediate forest understanding the consequences of attacking these two worthless creatures.

He wasn't sure why he did it, but every few days he would track the humans down and mark everything again if his scent had started to fade. If he was doing his patrols and they were being attacked the demon would be dead in a matter of minutes and there would be no trace of him. He hated it when his body moved on its own accord, and his beast's constant nagging drove him insane until eventually he gave in and made sure nothing was amiss.

The worst times for this was when they were in a different territory and he couldn't check on them without informing the ruling lord that he would be in their lands, this would mean telling them that he has recently become attached to two more humans. He had refused to admit his instincts to himself, there was no way he was revealing them to other demons this left him weak and he despised weakness. So he would wait anxiously by his borders until he felt their presence enter his territory, and then he would re-mark everything and drive any demons that wished harm away. They were safest in the west and if he had a choice he would force them to remain there.

However he didn't have a choice and it would look bad on his part, they had a quest to finish and as it was what caused him to have such respect for them he wasn't about to tell them they couldn't continue. That would once again involve admitting his weakness for them, and he couldn't let those weaker than him have some kind of strength over him. He would never allow someone to have leverage over him, not even his own pack whom by instinct would not betray him.

He wasn't use to pack and he hated his instincts that have been driving him to do uncharacteristic things. In only a short few months his once meticulous and planned out life has been torn to shreds and made into a chaotic mess, and that was never good. He hated chaos, he hated weakness, he hated pack, and he hated instincts. He hated everything his life had become.

He was never one to wish for a different life, especially when it concerned trials. However at that very moment he wished that he could go back to the time where he had killed everything that reminded him of his family's weakness. That couldn't happen because his family's weakness had become his own and it was well integrated into his life. His own anger at himself left him little time to contemplate how the other lords, except for Kouga, would react to his little hobby of stray collecting.

Unfortunately if he actually thought of them as nothing but strays that he is taking care of for no other reason than amusement he would be struggling with his instincts. He almost wished he had a hobby like that, he was sure it would be less complicated. He growled as he forced himself to stop thinking along those lines, there was no point and Sesshomaru never did pointless things.

Everything he did there was a reason for, even if he himself didn't know what that reason was. He always seemed to be planning when there wasn't anything to plan and he was sure that his pack would come in handy someday, he was sure of it.

Once everything was seen to he returned to his `castle, most of the time in time for dinner where he would act like nothing was out of the normal. They never noticed and the few demons who did notice knew better then to question their lord, and they would continue on like they didn't notice a thing.

Now that his 'pack' was pretty much seen to he had no reason to put off any of his lordly duties, which unfortunately meant he had to attend the mating celebration of Lord Yoriko's daughter to one of the lower noble demons. It wasn't the match the Lord had wanted but they would all go there and pretend to be happy for the princess who had found love. Now that this thought had decided to come up Sesshomaru searched every part of his brain to find a reason to avoid, love was not a topic he liked.

Love lead to mating, mating led to gossip, gossip led to the other lords inquiring if he had found anyone suitable and that was a conversation he did not want to have.

0.0..0.0000.0.00..0

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes recalling momentarily the first time she had woken up after a training session. She had sworn that she had seen a flash of silver before her eyes could completely focus, and she never bothered to find out what it was. She soon forgot about it, but she had sworn she saw it again.

It was just her mind playing tricks on her, there could be nothing else that would cause a silver flash. It wasn't important anyway, what was important was her training which had intensified officially yesterday. Thus why she was once again waking up feeling like she had been hit by a train, a few more months and not only would she be done her training officially but she'd be a free woman.

A smile streaked across her face at that thought, she never wanted to have a job like this ever again. The servants had become kinder, in a way, towards her they no longer went out of their way to torture her but they didn't go out of their way to be friendly either. Which was good, Kagome preferred to be alone recently the physical part of her training wasn't that taxing anymore so she had no problem being around other servant in that manner.

What she couldn't deal with is all the noise which gave her a much larger headache then the one she woke up with every day. The headache was a result on trying to puzzle out why Itoe-sama was training her in fighting as well as demon behavior and customs; she was never going to have a chance to try out these new skills not until she found the location of the second well.

Finding that was a little hard considering that she didn't leave the house often and when she did it wasn't for a well hunt around the city. It was for things like more toilet cleaner, or new bed sheets since she had used them to put out a fire. She didn't even have time to search online for such things, she was constantly busy and if she wasn't busy she was to exhausted to do anything else but collapse on to her small bed and fall into a dreamless sleep that was over too soon.

This was her life and she wouldn't go back and change it there was nothing in the world that would make her regret this decision. Not even if Sesshomaru had appeared and demanded my life for coming to one of his allies for help. If it meant her mother lived then there was nothing she wouldn't give up, the only thing left really was her life in the terms of her breathing and walking.

She had given up the past, which had been a big part of who she was it had been her life more than the future and she couldn't really find anything about that to make her upset. Next she had given up whatever life she could have had in the future to become servant in a demon's home. It was here that she often doubted her intentions, did she do it because it was the only way she could save her mother or was it because it was the only thing she could hold on to from the past. It was difficult to say and she hated that, she wanted to know that she had the purest of intentions going into this but she couldn't.

Only a few more months and then she could find some way to connect to the past again, and it was only a few more months until she could go home and see her family. That thought lightened the heaviness in her chest, she would be able to go home and hug her mother and watch the most important person in her life continue on with her life.

With a smile on her face she walked out the door and headed down to the dojo where Itoe-sama was already waiting Susuki by his side. They stopped their conversation as soon as they noticed her presence, she smile slowly faded as she saw the look on their faces.

The warmness and lightness she had just felt disappeared instantly and was replaced with the clenching feelings of dread and anxiety. The feelings only grew worse and seconds passed without a word, she glanced from one to the other but neither of them looked to each other. Had she been the type to allow nervousness and uncertainty stop her she would have started sweating and headed back to her room in an attempt to re-start everything.

She wasn't like that so she attempted to force the smile back, which failed, and asked the question burning on the tip of her tongue, "what's going on?"

"Your training with me is complete, considering we had a full battle to the best of my current abilities and you survived with no injuries, but I ended up with a considerable amount. Susuki will continue to train you considering she is much stronger than I."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding even though she really didn't understand at all, how could Susuki be so much stronger than a demon so much older than her. It didn't make sense but Kagome didn't question it as she prepared to take on her friend, who looked like she didn't want to be doing this at all. Then they actually started to fight.

Within the first few blows exchanged Kagome could tell she was going to end up just as bad as the first time she had fought, but she wasn't going to give in before she had to. Even if that meant being as injured as that. It still made her laugh every time she remembered the apologetic look Itoe-sama sent her after she woke up, it was then that he started to teach her the old and forgotten language of demons. It was still used five hundred years in the past, but she would be very hard pressed to find a demon that spoke it well enough in the present time.

After her first few lessons when she finally got the hang of the language everyone in the household would speak to her in nothing else, and soon it was as instinctual as Japanese. It came to her easier than English or any other language she had been forced to take as a child, and it was a beautiful language. It was feral and majestic and everything that a demon was and in an odd way she was ecstatic to know something as amazing.

Itoe-sama had also trained her in speed and endurance as well as developing every sense she had, she was now as close to a demon a human could get without the added benefit of her powers to enhance everything. With her powers everything could become a lot better than any demon ability, and she had no idea why he had bothered training her in such things. There would be no application of these abilities, unless of course demons decided to go on a rampage and start killing all the humans. That was unlikely to happen considering it has yet to happen.

They exchanged some more blows testing each other's range and capabilities; every offhanded blow was spent studying each other's movements for signs of weakness or a crack in their defense. It was only hand to hand combat since it was the easiest and safest to train at first, swords and powers got out of hand to easily.

Kagome could do little harm hand to hand especially considering that she didn't really want to hurt the demon, and she dreaded having to use her powers against the other woman. She hated using her powers around her demon friends, which is why in battle she often refrained from shooting off too much power. Even if it's not meant to harm them it does have some effects on them especially if Inuyasha got to close, his hair would start to turn black and he'd turn and give Kagome a quick glare before moving out of the vicinity of the arrow. She didn't have much control then and couldn't warn anyone if her arrow was going to be too weak or too strong, and guessing was an element of failure in battles as she had more recently learned.

Once or twice she had caught herself restlessly examining objects in the area determining their value and threat. It was then that she was forced to think about Inuyasha's battles, especially against his older brother. Sesshomaru was constantly thinking and planning his next move or what he could use to his advantage, but Inuyasha let his emotions get involved and never bothers to actually think of a plan or any of those handy tools.

It was a reason why Inuyasha constantly lost to his brother and it was something Kagome was determined not to do. She had rather be like Sesshomaru rather than let her emotions kill her '_however it is my distractions that get me injured'_ Kagome thought as she went sailing through the air.

She twisted her body and landed on the ground effortlessly, she could see the regret flash through Susuki before she counter attacked. In her own way letting the demoness know that it was alright, she was tough by human standards. Still she was only human and like all humans she wasn't built to last as long as most demons, but she could give them a run for their money. Kagome noted that and the young miko refused to let it be done unless of course she was being carried out unconscious.

With that in mind she hurled herself towards the other demon knowing very well that along exchange of blows would come before she was sent sprawling on to her back not to wake up for a few hours. However before she could get close to Susuki she was stopped by something very hard and very warm. It took her a while to realize that she was being held against someone's body, a male body, a demon male body, a strong demon male body.

She glanced up and was about to ask Itoe-sama why he was interfering, until of course she realized that she wasn't being held by Itoe-sama but another silver haired dog demon. '_Sesshomaru'_

"You have two arms!" Kagome exclaimed happily before she could stop herself to think on the situation. Had she been able to she would have smacked herself in the head, she just demonstrated how well she did not handle shock.

End.

**_I hope this update was at least worth the wait, but if not I shall continue to grovel. Review if you wish!_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright it's monday here and like I promised here's the next chapter, I'm going to be writing chapter 14 after I post this so I'm a few days a head still. Anyway I had a little fright when my internet went from working perfectly to having to stand on one foot with my laptop stretched away from me while i balanced a log on my head, but it's all good now!**_

_**Anyway I want to thank everyone for the amount of emails I had to read through the other day and so I thank those who added me to their favorites or alerts and as always my special thank you to those who reviewed:**_

**XxSilverXTearsxX:_ Thanks for the review and I'm glad you love it, I hope you continue to as you continue to read._**

**princess of the western lands: _I am really sorry for the long wait, I would have felt worse even being a day late with this one. Anyway thanks for waiting and I hope the story keeps living up to your expectations._**

**MarianBlue: _Thanks for the review I hope you keep reading._**

**xXAngel AlliXx: _I'm sorry you had to re-read the whole thing, but I am glad you're still reading and still like it._**

**lunarcat12: _Thanks I thought it'd be nice for a little Sess/Kag interaction before she gets to the past. I figured she'd point out the arms rather than the fact that he just lost control and stopped her fight. Thanks for reading I hope you continue._**

**DISCLAIMER:_ I've said it eleven times including this one, I don't own the characters of Inuyasha I just have permission to mess around with them. However Susuki, Itoe-sama and other character's are my own creations. Oh! I made another one which won't be introduced until three chapters from now._**

**_Enjoy Chapter 11!_**

Chapter 11:

Kagome sighed happily as she walked towards Itoe-sama's study, this was her final day as his servant and she was going to miss him and Susuki whom she had to thank for the killer shape she was now in, not to mention the confidence and power she carried with her at all times. She was sure that if she met Sesshomaru ever again she'd be able to actually give him what for, for interrupting her very first match with Susuki. He never showed up again after that and Kagome never really wondered why.

She knocked and waited for a moment before Itoe-sama called for her to enter; she did and looked around the room she had been in several hundred times as she waited for him to speak. He took his time Kagome assumed he was shifting through his thoughts.

"As you know today is a year exactly you've been working for me," it wasn't a question but Kagome nodded none the less, "And I have one more request for you, in a few weeks I want you to come back here. Not as my servant but as a most esteemed ally, in which time we have something to discuss. Do you mind?"

Kagome sat for a few moments studying the demon in front of her, who appeared very human if you ignored the long silver hair that was contained neatly in a pony on top of his head and the demon markings that were on his face. She had grown quite accustomed to seeing his face every day just like she had with her family both in the past and present. She was sure she was going to miss the old demon just as much as she had missed everyone else in her life.

Finally she nodded her head and the demon smiled at her before standing and giving her a hug, surprising everyone including himself. It was like a final testimony to her no longer being one of his staff, and once he let go he was replaced by Susuki whom held on to her while administrating what seemed like muffled apologies. Kagome attempted to pry her off but it didn't work very well, finally the miko sighed.

"Susuki I can't understand a word you're saying," Kagome laughed slightly when Susuki straightened and took her hand in a very Kouga like manner.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I couldn't stop the servants and then had to beat the snot out of you, but it was all for your own good."

Kagome shook her head slightly and patted the demoness on the arm, "It's alright. They got their own and I really don't know what you're talking about so it doesn't matter,"

Susuki finally noticed the glare that Itoe-sama was sending her way and stepped back to join him not to far away from the miko. Itoe-sama smiled slightly and they both bowed to the miko who looked startled, "Please remember to come see us in a week, and keep all the clothing you've recently bought."

"Thanks," Kagome said returning her own smile and bow before Susuki led her out of the room, once they were inside they started to pack the few belongings that Kagome actually had.

Once that was finished Susuki left momentarily and held out an additional bag when she returned. Kagome looked at it curiously and then to Susuki before finally taking it and glancing inside. Inside the bag were tons of modern day clothing that looked to be Kagome's size exactly and her kind of clothing as well. Kagome smiled happily before hugging Susuki, it was fantastic and she didn't have to go out and by more.

They left then to head back to Kagome's home, one of them very excited while the other one seemed fairly upset. Kagome had a fairly good guess as to why the demoness was upset, but couldn't bring herself to voice it. Instead she placed a hand on Susuki's shoulder and gave her a tight hug once again confirming that she was to come back in a few weeks.

Once Susuki had left Kagome raced up the stairs barely giving the old and useless well a glance before busting through the door. Her family all leapt up in surprise before rushing over to give her a hug and asking her about her most recent adventure, which Souta mentioned was not as exciting as the adventures to the past.

Once the initial welcomes were done everything slipped into a state of normalcy and Kagome was happy to watch her mother cook dinner and laugh with Souta and her grandfather. It was almost like Kagome had never gone to the past, and her mother hadn't gotten sick, and she hadn't exchanged her freedom for her mother's life. It was perfect and for a while Kagome was happy to have things back to normal, but only for a while.

Still a few days in Kagome was once again up all night reading the website that had put her where she was now, highly trained and eager to get back to the past. She skimmed the website over and over again, but found nothing. She even tried different and similar websites, but they didn't even have a guess as to where the second gate to the past might be.

That didn't stop her though; she kept going through every website her search gave her. She was determined not to give up until she had exhausted every option, and that would take a while. Each night she was up until her eyes closed on their own accord too heavy to keep open with any sort of effort.

By time she had gone through every website and every source available it was time that she Itoe-sama, as he requested. She said good bye to her family with a promise to return, ignoring her mother's uneasy looks. She was sure nothing was going to happen, she trusted the old demon more then she trusted some of her 'friends'. She drove happily and silently to the old house, it seemed so odd looking up at it from the outside rather than being on the inside. She knocked and waited patiently until someone answered, that person happened to be Susuki who had barely gotten the door open before she had pounced on Kagome.

Kagome laughed and allowed herself to be dragged up to Itoe-sama's study where she was met with a smile and another hug. She was glad she was there as a friend rather than a servant, she was less likely to be in trouble. However she was still weary of some unexpected reprimand, but couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face at such welcoming response.

"Now you must be curious as to why you're here, correct?" it wasn't really a question it was more of a Segway but Kagome nodded anyway, "I have decided to grant you a second wish, of course there will be payment."

Kagome was slightly surprised, she had not been expecting that and unlike most people she wasn't about to demand that she get this one for free, "And what is this payment?"

"It's nothing you wouldn't already do. When you go back to the past the first person you see, give them a chance. No matter who or what they are to you."

Kagome's face lit up in a smile and she nodded quickly before hugging the demon in front of her, he had made every dream of hers come true. The old demon chuckled and led her out into the garden that was at the back of the house, right in the middle surrounded by flowers and covered in roots was a second well. A twin to the one she had originally travelled through.

"The only problem is that it's a onetime trip," Itoe-sama said and Kagome glanced down in sadness.

"Then I'll have to say goodbye to my family," Kagome murmured regret evident in her voice, but she had a duty to the past and she'd find a way to see her family again.

...00..0..0.0.0000..

It wasn't too long before Kagome returned and all members of the house hold were forced outside to bid farewell to the young miko. Even the demons that had tormented her were there although the moved back quickly when she entered the garden, they weren't about to piss her off again even if their boss told them to they had a hard enough time hiding her revenge.

Not that Itoe-sama would really care about the interesting purification techniques the young miko had come up with, purely for the chance to make them suffer. Itoe-sama was very well aware of the fact that they weren't just doing it because he wanted them too, they didn't like her they never did like mikos.

Kagome said goodbye to those who mattered to her and glanced around at everyone else, making the few servants that had tormented her scurry behind the other uninvolved demons. She didn't pay much attention to them though and he gaze finally landed on the old well, her heart racing at the thought of going back. She had never seen another well in all the time that she had traveled in the past, so it must have been in a house or somewhere she had never been before. Which meant one of two things she was either going to be trespassing or in a lot of danger, the trespassing she could talk herself out of but she wasn't too sure how she'd stand against danger.

She was trained that didn't mean she couldn't have her doubts.

Pushing those thoughts aside she smiled at everyone before grabbing her bag which looked like any travelling bag you could by in the past, that feudal store really came in handy. In her bag were the essentials some food to get her started, a lot of clothing, some money, a few of her smaller weapons, and shampoo and conditioner which would only be used in the most desperate of situations since she could never come back. That thought made her hesitate as she reached out her hand for the sword that Itoe-sama was presenting her, but she took it and examined it. Beautifully made and perfect weight and balance for her, she smiled gratefully and turned her back on the demons. With a deep breath she jumped into the well and was instantly surrounded by blue light which had a different tint to it than the well at her house. There was no going back now; she was on her way to the future in the past. With said confusing phrase in her head she wished her friends in the future luck and a said a final goodbye.

"Now that she's gone you all may return to your homes, Sesshomaru will be here any second so I would hurry unless you want to deal with his anger," Itoe-sama said and the other demons went scurrying away and the only people left were Susuki and Itoe-sama.

The other servants had just disappeared when Sesshomaru landed growling at the two who were still standing by the well. He glanced between the two and drew his sword; he had sensed the magical flare which indicated that Kagome had returned to the past and came immediately to seek revenge. The sword hovered in front of their faces barely skimming their noses; he turned his attention to Susuki.

"I won't kill you because you were her best friend and mine."

"And soon to be again," Susuki said smiling happily at the thought of all the things she and Kagome would be doing in the past, "and I've always been yours."

"But you are already dead," Sesshomaru said brushing aside Susuki's last comment and turning his attention to the one he really wanted to hurt. He still hadn't forgotten the state the miko was in, he never forgot anything concerning her.

"Sessh. I must warn against this," Susuki said and knew that it was futile either way. She still tried to stop him as he pulled in his arm before thrusting the sword into the other demon's body.

Said demon laughed and looked down, his body fading slowly. He was headed to the past to ensure things went right this time; he didn't want to have to do this for the rest of his life. Dying and coming back only to die again got tiring most demons and humans alike only had to deal with death once, and just because he had started meddling in the Kami's business he was bound to do it for them now.

It seemed that what they wanted was the impossible Kagome and Sesshomaru were both very stubborn people, who by all rights should not be destined to be together. Not only were they destined to be together it was the only way to save the world and the only way they could end up together is if she were to travel the past. Not only did the pair not belong together but they could only be together by giving a large amount of people headaches as they try to figure out all the paradoxes and time paradoxes.

He had tried arguing this point with them but they wouldn't have it anyway. They would also remind him that this was the only way to get out of his punishment and join the Kami's like he belonged. So here he was fading from one time to go to another one where he was already dead, how he would survive with already being dead there was a question that would only lead to another headache as he tried to figure it out.

Susuki turned to face her long-time friend and lord, "Was that necessary? "

Sesshomaru shrugged not look away from the part of his blade that should have been covered by Itoe-sama's body and blood, but neither were there. "Apparently. He was expecting it."

There was a moment of silence before Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He had taken it out of storage for this event specifically. Now that it was done Sesshomaru hated the thought of having to put it away again.

"Alright your little vacation is over let's get back to work. Rouge demons aren't going to kill themselves, and Shippo needs help faking his death apparently he's run out of ideas."

"We should start a business for that," Susuki said offhandedly as she followed Sesshomaru out of his old house. He had stopped living there since Kagome's death he didn't want to be reminded of their life together, not until they could have it together again.

Susuki still had a hard time believing that she had actually died. There was no way considering it wasn't her mating to Sesshomaru that had made her immortal, she shouldn't have died because her doubt had tainted and broken the bond. '_I guess even immortals can die from a broken heart'_ Susuki mused silently wondering how it was that Sesshomaru hadn't just keeled over. Then again Kagome was originally from the future and if she died the cycle would just start over again, she died each time when Sesshomaru and her didn't end up together and it would continue until the Kami's wish came true.

If she hadn't known both of them really well she would have thought that they could never be together and stay together. If she hadn't been there when they had started falling in love and saw the reason they did she would never even dare thoughts on it. Both of them had been close to her and she had been there at every moment their relationship deepened, she had hope that they'd get it right this time. If she didn't she would have never agreed to help train Kagome. Granted she had hope each time and it hadn't worked out well, but she never remembered that and Itoe-sama only told her after she had agreed and there was no way to back out. He was tricky like that.

Suddenly she remembered that she should have been following Sesshomaru and looked up to find him waiting impatiently for her to catch up. She laughed slightly and followed after him hoping that everything would work out in the end, she hated dealing with the two star-crossed lover's melancholy moods. Not that Kagome really ever got like that, but if you looked hard enough you could see the pain of rejection she carried around with her. The stoic lord on the other had got quite emotional and angry when things don't work out, but that was easy to deal with she was use to that, she would even go as far as to say she preferred it.

They walked out of the house leaving behind ghosts both literal and figurative, they had work to do and they didn't have the time to contemplate the workings of time. Time was odd and uncontrollable, it constantly changes and can never be relied on. Time should not be meddled in except by those who had created it, and so everything was left in their hands.

Kagome was in the past and at the moment that was all that mattered.

**_I know the ending might be a little confusing especially with the whole death thing, but hey it'll be explained later. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you!_**

**_If not well I'll see you in a week!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_So I was VERY close to forgetting to update I've had a long Monday and while it is a holiday I was insanely busy. However I did remember and here it is. So here it is and I would like to thank those who added me to their favorites and alerts and I hope that they continue to read my story. I would also like to send out my specia__l thank you's to those who reviewed it makes me happy to hear from all of you._**

**XxSilverXTearsxX_: Thanks and I am sorry that it was confusing but I wanted to create a little intrigue and what better way to do that then to have a random murder?Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it._**

**l****unarcat12:****_You _****_a_****_re correct it is Sesshomaru that she first meets in the future and I hope it's amusing. Itoe-sama's death wasn't as random as it seems he wanted re_****_venge _****_for the state that Kagome ended up in d_****_uring her training._**

**Nyphetamine: _Thanks I've thought about this story constantly since I started it. I normally hate when authors create their on characters and I kicked myself for it and I had intended them to be minor but I got attached to them. Thanks for reading my story and I'll put a lot of effort into finishing it since so many people have been so supportive._**

**_Anyway now that I'm getting sentimental I think we should continue the story. Agree?_**

**_Good but first._**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of Inuyasha but I like playing with them and messing with them hence the story, but I do own the characters that have no place in the plot line._**

**_Enjoy chapter 12._**

Chapter 12:

Kagome grasped the edge of the well a faint smile on her face, it had been so long since she felt that familiar glow as she passed through time. As she pulled herself up to look around cautiously she smiled even more and managed to ignore the thought of never passing through the well again. It seemed like she had landed in a fairly safe area, she could feel a presence but it was faint as if someone was hiding their presence, however there was no threat from them so she continued to look around before addressing them. She didn't want to let them know exactly what she could do, it would ruin the surprize if she had to fight.

She turned her head and noticed feet in her line of vision, not bare feet like most demons and not wearing the sandal like shoes of this era. The feet were clad in black boots, boots she was quite familiar with, they were the boots of the Western Lord. She had the pleasure of seeing them a lot more then she needed to, she was always sprawled out on the floor in some manner when he happened by. The oddest thing was that she was embarrassed no matter the reason for her indecent display, she didn't care about the demon and so had no reason to be embarrassed. Well not any reason she could consciously think of.

At this particular moment she was thankful of all the chance encounters with the demons boots, because this time she would be saved an embarrassing encounter when she looked up at him. She wouldn't fall backwards screaming. Kagome considered glaring at him, but decided against it for two reasons. The first being the fact that she had a promise to keep to the old demon and the second was that she remembered how strong he was in the future, which means that his power now is still above hers. She didn't know by how much but she knew that it was a really stupid idea to challenge someone even a little stronger, you never know if you can handle the fight.

Slowly she lifted her head and looked at him and to her best ability she attempted to smile more, but after not seeing him since he stopped her fight it was a little shocking. He lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side slightly; if he hadn't been Sesshomaru Kagome might have said he was cute. Even thinking that was dangerous but she doubted he could read minds, otherwise she would have been dead three times over by now.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to say something, but something jumped between them. There was then a spear shoved into her face and her vision swam as she focused on the point. Kagome sighed and moved the point out of her face, so much for safe. She could have talked her way out of here with Sesshomaru since he didn't seem too keen on killing her, he was more . . . curious? That was understandable considering that she just popped out of a well.

"Do not move," a feminine voice barked and Kagome's smile turned into a smirk, Susuki sounded the same five hundred years in the future. Slowly Kagome turned her attention to her, she was the spear owner. She sounded the same but she looked a lot younger, which was surprizing. What looked younger wasn't her face, but her eyes. The Susuki in front of her had the same pale skin, same emerald eyes, and same flame red hair yet the girl in front of her hadn't experienced as much pain and had not seen as many battles. She hadn't seen to many of her friends die, she was young and mostly unscarred and even that small difference was surprizing.

Kagome purposely moved forward and Susuki took a step back, which gave Kagome enough room to step over the well and sit there waiting for someone to make some kind of move. Susuki glared and ran forward her spear pointing straight at Kagome's heart, and in response to the threat Kagome's body tensed her eyes flashed as she calculated the best attack. She didn't want to hurt the girl, but she had to make sure that she got out of her unmolested as possible.

An instant before Susuki struck there was a flash of white and Sesshomaru was standing in front of Kagome the spear pushed slightly to the side. Susuki looked up surprised and the demon lord growled and instantly the girl's head dropped but only low enough to glare at the miko sitting there.

"It's not my fault," Kagome said calmly and tilted her head back and looked at the demon lord, "and what do you mean, pack?"

Sesshomaru looked down and Kagome caught a glimpse of mild surprize before it went back to an emotionless mask, "I believe we have a lot to talk about Miko." With that he moved to the side and allowed her to stand, and immediately the rest of the guards straightened except for Susuki. Sesshomaru noticed their actions and raised an eye brow before looking at the small miko. He himself was surprised by what she was wearing, the small indecent green and white kimono was gone replaced by something more traditional and modest.

He approved of the change, but said nothing as he turned to walk away, but that was stopped when a small girl collided into his legs. He looked down and patted the girl on the head, and waited for her to speak.

"Rin was worried! Rin heard people talking about the powerful a-au- ah presence?" Rin paused for a moment and looked satisfied with her word choice, "and then everyone started to rush around. Shippo-kun said I should stay with him and Master Jaken, but Rin wanted to make sure Sesshomaru-sama was okay. Are you okay Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin." The little girl looked relieved and smiled before turning around and waving at yet another figure coming toward the large group of people.

Kagome gasped and looked up at the demon lord as her adopted son entered her view. He looked well dressed, well fed, and like he was having fun. All of the above were things that she hadn't been able to give him, she couldn't buy him clothes and although she made sure he ate they never seemed to have enough food. He hadn't been able to be a child while they were travelling, he was always worrying about everyone and making sure that Naraku was caught. Seeing him now was a rude awakening, shard hunting was no place for a child and she should have made sure he didn't come. She may love him like her own child but she hadn't been mature enough to actually take care of him, even now she couldn't. Yeah she had picked him out some little outfits while she was in the future but she couldn't feed him this well or make him this happy.

Sesshomaru had studied her since she looked at him, he saw every little emotion she felt fly across her face and didn't understand why she was upset. Her child was safe, and well taken care of and they would both be if she stayed. He was confused and he was never confused, why would she be upset that he was taking care of her kit. He was providing the child a lot better than Inuyasha could have . . . perhaps this was why she was upset? The rest of her group was not here? He would ask her.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said slightly out of breath and bowed slightly, "Is everything okay?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and Shippo sighed, "What happened?"

Instead of answering Sesshomaru moved aside and allowed Shippo to see Kagome fully. He could smell the child's happiness and then his tears. Before the demon lord could ask what was wrong the child had jumped at the woman and hugged her tightly. It wasn't an unexpected movement from the miko as she wrapped her arms around the kit. They stayed like that for a few minutes ignoring the guards shocked looks and gaping mouths.

"You said we had a lot to talk about?" Kagome asked looking at the demon lord and he was surprised that there was no trace of fear. That made things easier for him so he nodded his head and continued into his 'house'.

Shippo had left her when Sesshomaru had given him a soft command and she was left to look around the halls as she followed Sesshomaru. It looked exactly like the way to Itoe-sama's study and Kagome lost herself even more in her thought her feet remembering the way to it on her own.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and watched the miko waiting for her to notice that he wasn't leading her anymore. She would have to learn the place anyway, he was about to tell her to pay attention when she turned down the right hall and continue until she was at the study door, then she stopped and looked at him. Slightly confused as to why he was down by the hall.

"Did I go the wrong way? Are we not going to the study to chat?"

"That is correct," he said and raised is eyebrow a clear indication that he wanted to know something but he couldn't lower himself to asking, so she was left to puzzle it all out on her own.

"I was trained here, only five hundred years in the future," Kagome said and waited for Sesshomaru to walk into the study before she followed.

He sat behind a wooden desk similar to the one she had seen Itoe-sama sit behind and she stood in front of it. There were no other seats like Sesshomaru's in the room and she understood it to be a move to make his guests nervous. It wouldn't work on her Itoe-sama had tried it on her a few times, perhaps in preparation and she had the smallest feeling the old demon knew exactly who she would meet on this side of the well.

"You left." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome nodded but said nothing, which was technically polite since it was more conformation rather than a question and she had to remember some manners when dealing with him. They were not friends and he was a lord and as much as she hated being submissive she had no choice but to follow the mannerisms of the era, which in the long run meant she had no right to speak at the moment. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly a barely noticeable movement, "Why?"

"My mother was ill," '_simple question simple answer' _Kagome reminded herself silently.

"Why did you stay for so long?" He obviously meant why would she leave her son in Inuyasha's care when it was clear he could barely look after himself.

Kagome bowed her head for a moment, "When I returned from the . . . healers with my mother Inuyasha was there. There was a fight I knocked Inuyasha out and sent him back here. He destroyed the well and I was forced to stay there."

"How did you come back?"

"While I was there I started looking for a different way back which led me to . . ." Kagome smiled slightly remembering Susuki in the future, "A friend of yours. She led me to a demon named Itoe-sama who would grant any person one wish-"

"You wished to come back?"

"No." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome sighed so much for manners, "I wished he would heal my mother completely."

"Then you did not answer my question," he was glaring now and Kagome couldn't help the glare that she returned.

"You didn't give me a chance! Had I not been interrupted I would have continued on to say that I made my wish and his price was that I serve him for a year. During that year it was made glaringly obvious that I get into trouble a lot, his stupid servants- anyway he trained me and my service ended soon. He granted me friendship and in honour of that he granted me another wish."

"To come back here."

"Yes."

"His price?"

"I be polite to the first thing I met on this side and give it a chance. Hence why I didn't attack or scream."

There was silence for a while and Kagome could clearly see that he was evaluating her story to see if it was possible and she resisted the urge to sigh, glare, or do anything that indicated her impatience. He nodded his head once and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Your price is paid why do you continue to be polite? You were not before."

"I am in your debt," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "For some reason, which you have not explained, you have taken care of Shippo thus I owe you."

"What if he is a prisoner?"

"If he was a prisoner he would not be running about your palace in clothes you provided. He would not be fed well and you would never allow him to be near your ward." Sesshomaru studied he a moment longer and nodded his head, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the question she was already losing most of the formalities used, he noticed her blush as she ducked her head and let out an irritated sigh. However before she could ask again in a more suitable answer he decided to speak, "From what your kit has said he ran off when Inuyasha informed him that you were never coming back. He walked in on a confrontation of mine with the half-breed Naraku and died," Kagome gasped and covered her mouth and then he smelled her anger a spicy smell that was laced with her contained power. She was acting much like the child's actual mother would and it was rather impressive, "This Sesshomaru killed Naraku's puppet and resurrected you kit. He has been with myself a year now."

Sesshomaru watched slightly amused as the miko reigned in her anger, she hadn't lost control which any human would have done by now. Whoever had trained her had done well to teach her control he could sense the power she held and he understood that it would take a great deal of control to hold it back and hide it. Anger made humans lose control but she had not.

"Why did you resurrect him?"

"Inuyasha is my brother, and despite what he may think this Sesshomaru holds his pack as high priority. Thus my beast called me to save the child's life and look after him."

Kagome nodded but didn't ask anything else. She was thinking or trying to understand the information she was given. Sesshomaru was going to explain further but she opened her mouth first so he remained silent.

"So what you meant by 'She's pack' earlier was me belonging in Inuyasha's group and being Shippo's . . . Care giver?"

"Correct," Sesshomaru paused and looked at the miko in front of him curiously he raised his eyebrow slightly, "The monk and the slayer would be pack as well. Would you like to hear news of them?"

Kagome's eyes widened she hadn't thought he would know anything about them, "Are they alright? Are they with Inuyasha?"

"Yes and no they are not," Sesshomaru smirked for a second, "How did you understand what I said?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had spoken about the monk and slayer in a language only demons understand. To a human it should have sounded like me growling and barking."

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it again. She hadn't even noticed the difference from him speaking in Japanese to his own language, and she blushed realizing that earlier he had talked to Susuki in that language rather than Japanese, "There was a time while I was training that I mistook my sensei's growls of apology as him wanting me to get up and keep fighting," she blushed even more when she remembered Itoe-sama telling her that Sesshomaru ordered her to learn the language, " then . . . you, well the you there . . . in the future. Well you got really mad apparently, and I guess it has to do with the whole pack thing . . . anyway Itoe-sama said that you ordered him to teach me the language so that I wouldn't do that again."

"Do what again?" Sesshomaru didn't get confused often but that explanation was confusing. He understood him being in the future, he was the strongest demons around of course he'd be alive five hundred years later.

Kagome's face went bright red and she recalled only one time she blushed so much and it was inuyasha's fault, "Fight someone _much_ stronger until I was almost dead." He could understand why he was upset then; he wouldn't want pack dying when they were supposed to be getting stronger.

Sesshomaru was silent for a while and seemed like he was staring right through her, "Why did you come back?"

The question sounded a lot like a rejection and Kagome was slightly surprised that she felt hurt; she had no reason to be upset. Well only the fact that she wanted to belong somewhere and a pack would mean she belonged and if all the studying she did was right then Sesshomaru would be her alpha and if he rejected her it meant she wasn't good enough and that's what hurt. She hadn't been good enough for Inuyasha and now that she was stronger she wasn't good enough to be part of their pack. It was all too confusing for her and she didn't want to feel the hurt so she pushed it aside.

"I am the Shikon's protector and the one responsible for it shattering so I had to come back and finish finding the shards, kill Naraku and take Shippo away from the fighting and danger. I saw to my responsibilities in the future so I gave up that era to come here."

Sesshomaru nodded his head it was understandable, even respectable, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want, and come and go as you please."

It was supposed to be the end but Kagome hesitated, "Um . . . Sesshomaru-sama I was wondering if perhaps you would allow Shippo to stay here instead of coming with me," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the request and Kagome ducked her head, "I failed him when I travelled with Inuyasha. He eats well here and he doesn't have to worry-"

"It is not your job to provide for the pack. Inuyasha was your alpha and he did not provide well enough for you. As the alpha female you did your best and provided better then Inuyasha, thus you did not fail and your kit would understand it that way. As Alpha female your job was to support you alpha, remain loyal and look after the pack when your alpha left. You have done all the above so do not think you have failed. I am the alpha now so it will not be the same, even if we travel."

Kagome smiled slightly; by the look on Sesshomaru's face she understood it was more instinct that caused him to say those things. It didn't matter either way it made her feel better, she bowed her head slightly in thanks, "I will be leaving tonight."

End Chapter.

**_Well there we go I hope this was good, unfortunately it was a filler chapter and there might be a lot of those since I want to do a progressive story. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing from some of you, and to everyone I'll 'see' you next monday._**

**_Bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well like I promised, and I'm impressed that I've kept my word all this time. Anyway I will move on with this author note. I would like to thank all of you who added me to alerts and favorites._**

**_ I would like to give an extra special thank you to my one and only reviewer for this chapter:_**

**Princess of the western lands:_ At first she'll be traveling with someone but not any of her group. I also just finished writing the chapter with Inuyasha and Kikyo so you'll see them in about two chapters. The same one has Kouga in it. Itoe-sama won't be making an appearance for a while._**

**_Anyway thanks so much for the review getting at least one made my day._**

**_Enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 13:

Sesshomaru had allowed her to start off by herself since Rin and Shippo still had lessons that needed to be finished before they could leave for an extended amount of time. So she had left that night, feeling slightly uncomfortable with leaving her kit with someone who she had viewed as an enemy for so long. Even if said enemy expressed a great deal of concern for her in the future, and had taken care of her child for the past year.

She had decided that he would get an entirely new start from her, for her own reasons rather then what Itoe-sama had requested and so she'd trust him until he betrayed that trust. Now she was uncomfortable for an entirely new reason, someone was following her. The kept the majority of their aura masked, but they weren't as strong as Sesshomaru so it would fall every so often alerting her to the presence. It was a familiar presence, one she had spent a lot of time around '_Susuki.'_

She hadn't been kidding when she had said that she would attempt to kill her, she just hadn't thought it would be more than once. Kagome sighed and stopped in her tracks and looked at the spot Susuki was sure to burst from. Thinking about their earlier encounter Susuki had never really been close to attempting to kill her, Sesshomaru had interfered . . . again.

It didn't take too long for Susuki to carefully walk out of the forest she glared and hefted the spear she had into a fighting position. Susuki's favourite weapon in the future had been the same thing, even though it was out dated. They hadn't been training her for the future though and Kagome had a sneaky suspicion that Itoe-sama had planned the entire thing, she smirked slightly in memory of the clever old dog.

"You will not get what you seek," Susuki whispered dangerously just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"You better hope that I do," Susuki may just think that she's a human looking for power but she wasn't, and the alternative was worse.

"I will not! You won't get it while I'm around!" Kagome paused for a moment and looked at the girl questioningly. She was supposed to be on Sesshomaru's side why didn't she want Naraku to have the jewel, unless. . .

"Do you even know what I'm looking for?"

"You want to find some way to make Sesshomaru fall in love with you! I won't let the greedy demoness' do it and I will not let some pathetic human!"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head, she got the woman's concern since she was a close friend of Sesshomaru but as such she should know that Sesshomaru may be taking care of humans but there was no way he'd fall in love and mate with one. "Listen I know you're a friend of his and looking out for him and all, but relax. I'm not here to make him fall in love with me, in fact that is the last thing I would want. I just stumbled upon you guys quite by accident, and it was a surprise for me that he didn't attempt to kill me upon sight. It was a bigger shock that he claimed my pack as his own, and looked after my kit. My point is my quest is for the Shikon jewel not to seduce the un-seducible."

"Ha! He'd never fall in love with a woman that wanted false power! Try some other way to get his attention." Kagome groaned she was starting to think that this woman spent more time around Inuyasha instead of his stoic older half-brother, "Sesshomaru doesn't_ attempt_ to take lives, he does. He doesn't need to try."

"Wow. Listen _Kit_, I'm not interested in Sesshomaru! I'm the Shikon miko so therefore it is my _purpose _to seek the jewel. And Sesshomaru isn't always successful; he had attempted my life very seriously at first and failed to kill me. So now can e stop the talking and start the fighting?"

"I am not a Kit!" with that she charged forward, her form matching Sesshomaru's almost exactly except made sloppy by her anger.

Kagome sighed and side stepped her first attack, adapting a rather bored expression. '_No wonder Inuyasha always loses_'. "You're acting like one," Kagome said and parried a thrust of Susuki's spear, she was using little energy in the fight. Thus she could see why Sesshomaru insulted Inuyasha constantly.

To their audience of one it looked exactly like a battle between the two brothers, except that they were female, unrelated, and not a half demon verses a Taiyoukia. He was surprised that the miko resembled him more than his friend and general, and he smirked as the banter reached his ears. Yes the proud Sesshomaru had decided to let a pack member fight her own battles and he was pleasantly surprised about her skill.

She wasn't purposely egging the fox demoness on, it just so happens that each statement that came from the demon could be countered with the truth she didn't want to hear. So as each answer made her angrier her attacks became wilder, one had even grazed the miko's shoulder but before blood could bubble to the surface and before the scent found its way into the air, the wound was gone. Now though she was getting bored of the game and attacked with a little more force them before shocking the demoness and sending her flying backwards, and before she could get to her feet Kagome was on top of her.

"It was foolish for you to put away your sword," the woman general gritted out as she attempted to move, but she found she couldn't.

"No not really. I am a miko, my very body is a weapon against most demons"

"Most?"

"Except for the ones I choose. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson," with that said Kagome's body glowed a soft pink and Sesshomaru started to move to stop the purification until he realised that the light wasn't harmful, at least in the death kind of way. He was unable to move after that, and he understood that there was a barrier around him. The miko had known he was there.

As the glow started to fade Kagome got to her knees and picked up something that was at her feet, she turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru before holding up a small animal, "Do you mind if I take Susuki. We need some bonding time." The miko had turned his general into a pup one that was unable to transform, "She has all her powers and can turn into a bigger version. Like Sa- the demon's slayers neko!"

No Susuki had not been turned into a kit, she had been turned into a demon familiar which was more degrading. He was angry, but there was nothing he could do. The miko had every right to kill the fox demon, but she had not instead she turned it into something that would be dependent on her. Thus showing the protective general that the miko could be trusted, and the same woman hadn't really given him a choice for she had already started to walk away.

0.0.0

"So another day spent in a futile attempt to find a shard," Miroku huffed as he crumpled at the base of a tree. A year had passed and in all that time they had_ stumbled _upon three shards, they hadn't even realised it until the demon didn't die easily. The demon had all three shards and had it not been for the wolf demons bonded to them by their 'alpha' they'd have died that day.

They went from fight to fight and demon to demon in an attempt to finish the quest and it hadn't worked out for the best. In fact their lives seemed to have gotten even more complicated, instead of the bonding time that he would have like to have with his beloved Sango he got bouts of jealousy as one of Kouga's pack members became infatuated with him.

He could have sworn that the demoness was actually related since she would appear in a whirlwind of dust grip Miroku by his hands and proclaim her love loudly and in Sango's face. Masami was her name and although she was beautiful with her shoulder length brown hair held out of her face with two braided pieces and pined in the back by a very expensive looking paw clip, her gray eyes speckled with green, and her lean body that moved gracefully in battle. She was attractive, but not who Miroku wanted.

The one he wanted had adapted the habit of throwing herself into a jealous rage after each encounter, and while he loved seeing her angry as her jerky and spastic movements made his imagination run wild he had preferred it when it was caused by his lecherous ways. To say that he understood Kagome's exasperation was an understatement at least Inuyasha didn't take out his jealousy on Kagome, which was one thing Kagome had gotten away with by being female.

His thoughts automatically saddened as he thought about the futuristic miko, he missed her especially when Sango was throwing various objects at him. She would stand and happily declare that it was bath time, and whenever they had come back Sango would be in a much better mood until of course his had found its way to her bottom again.

"You are thinking of her again," Sango said suddenly her voice becoming low, not in the dangerous kind of way he had gotten used to. There was no need to ask which 'her' she had meant, their sister and their friend was the only female that hurt them mutually to mention and to think of. Miroku nodded his head as hestared into the fire not seeing the dancing flames, no he didn't see anything at the moment, "It's still possible . . ."

"Y-yeah," his voice cracked slightly, he didn't know how many times Sango had wished she was here but he had almost every day and night. Three years was enough to get attached to someone, especially someone like Kagome who drew everyone in. She had even attracted the attention of their stoic pack leader, who had questioned them about her each time they had caught him checking up on them.

Sango had sat next to him, something she rarely did now that Masami had staked a claim on Miroku. He missed the closeness the comfort, and although he missed it the least he even missed groping her bottom and receiving injuries for it.

"I could really use some girl talk," Sango said although the monk was sure it was more to herself then anyone, "A lot goes on in one year." Miroku nodded and was slightly surprised when she turned fully to look at him, "What do you miss the most?"

That was hard to say especially about Kagome. Inuyasha would say something like how he missed her bringing ramen, if he even missed her. Shippo would cry and say he missed her hugs and her scent, and how she could always make him feel better. Sango he knew missed her calming ability and how the girl could make Sango forget about what had happened, "How she made everyone so happy, with just the small things she did."

He missed the entire travelling party, Inuyasha a little less then everyone but that was only because he caused the separation. The half-demon was still his friend, best friend even, and he missed the innocence of Shippo. The miko he missed the most, she had brought them all together and without her it seemed like there had been no point in staying together. Sango, had she left, he would miss the most and it wasn't hard to see why.

It had taken a few days for him to instantly be interested her, a year for her to be the only receiving end of his perverseness and by the middle of the second year he had fallen in love. She didn't know and at the moment he hadn't wanted to tell her, it would just seem to fake. So he showed her, he had even stopped groping her at special 'moments' Kagome had called them.

In fact thinking about it he hadn't touched in a very, very long time. He looked at the demon slayer a devious look coming into his eyes, but she did not see it. So ever so slowly he shifted closer, his hand inching further then his body moved. In a flash his hand was rubbing the firm round bottom he had missed so much.

She paused for a moment confusion making her brow frown, that was of course until she recognised the familiar sensation. Then her face went blank, but didn't stay that way for long. Miroku was not disappointed to see the red slowly creeping up her face, or the way her eyes narrowed. Most of all he loved the way her body tensed, she lifted her arm and it darted forward for his face.

He caught it in his own hand and pulled her forward on top of him, eliciting a surprised squeak from the slayer and he smiled tenderly at the sound. There was no sound for a moment as her face was buried into his shoulder and her body crushed against his in a tight embrace, there was no movement until the embraced demon slayer noticed something hard between their bodies. If possible her face went an even brighter shade of red and she squirmed to get a way.

"HENTAI!" she screamed but the seriousness was lost as she let out a giggle.

"I see you guys don't change," a gruff and familiar voice said from the tree line.

Miroku had been enjoying himself, and it had been the best moment of his life. However the moment that he heard Inuyasha's voice any further enjoyment or plans had flown out the window. He sat up and was pleased to note that Sango didn't immediately remove herself from his body, in fact if anything she shifted closer to him and if he hadn't been glaring slightly he would have beamed with pride.

"What is she doing with you?" Miroku asked pointing to Kikyo who had remained in the shadows, subconsciously he moved his arms around Sango as if to protect her from the dead woman's evil glare.

"She has decided to help me collect the rest of the shards," Inuyasha said proudly and Miroku thought of something that made him smile slightly.

"It's pointless to continue the hunt," Sango looked appalled at what he said, but he pushed on to explain, "You, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and any other demons are going to have to wait five hundred years to complete and get rid of the jewel."

"Why is that?" Miroku was no idiot he could see Naraku's aura lingering on Inuyasha's old love, and he wasn't about to give the miko a hint to help the hanyou.

"Kagome is dead," Sango immediately caught on and buried her face in his shoulder, "I was informed of her return only a little while ago. She had located a spell that would open a rift in time, however one of Sesshomaru's men killed her and Kouga was too late to save her so cremated her with the jewel shards she had. You'll have to find her incarnation."

He was a convincing liar; he had to be with all the scams he pulled about evil spirits. However he waited patiently for a sign that his story was bought. Inuyasha's jaw had opened and regret was evident in his eyes, as were unshed tears. Kikyo however showed no sign for a moment before gripping her chest and glaring at him.

"You are mistaken, my soul would have returned to me." Miroku shook his head.

"You are the one mistaken," she looked offended and Miroku made a mental note to laugh at her later, "You and everyone else in this era assumed that she was the reincarnation of you. This could not be for she was born with a heart free of greed. If I recall correctly all Shikon miko's look the same due to its link with its creator. She holds her own separate soul thus it would not return to you, however if you were the one to die instead of her the part you hold would return to her."

It was a theory he had thought on for a while now, and by the understanding glint in the miko's eyes it wasn't unbelievable. The almost victorious smirk was replaced as an imitation look of heart break or sadness.

"The poor girl! I did not wish death on her! This is a tragedy," Miroku was not deceived by the act but Inuyasha ate it up, wanting to believe that his old love was not as full of hate as he feared, "Please let me be alone for a moment. I must grieve for the girl as a fellow priestess."

It was a believable act and Inuyasha was all too ready to believe it so that what he feared about the dead one would be only a fear. It was the same reason he so readily ate up the story of Kagome's death, he feared it and so believed it.

They all watched as Kikyo ran off and from the same direction he felt Naraku's faint aura as if he was trying to hide it. Inuyasha didn't notice, so the monk said nothing soon enough Kikyo would be found out and he wasn't going to risk his friendship with Inuyasha to help him realise it.

End Chapter.

**_Anyway it turns out that this chapter was the one with Inuyasha and Kikyo in it which I forgot, but that doesn't matter at the moment._**

**_Tell me what you think. _**

**_See ya next monday._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone here we are again and I would like to start out by saying that I may stop posting for a bit but I will continue I just want to get a head again. There are other things getting in the way but There are at least two chapters before I might stop.**_

_**Anyway thank you to all those who added me to alerts and favorites, and a special thank you to my only reviewer for this chapter:**_

**lunarcat12: _Yes he was but I think that in this interesting case that he's planning behind and if it's not obvious I am going somewhere with the similarities, and I do believe that it's this chapter that someone runs into Kagome._**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing!_**

Chapter 14:

Kikyo returned the next day early in the morning, her aura reeking with the abomination that is Naraku, she looked smug and at the same time very angry. Inuyasha said nothing about her late appearance and he seemed that he ignored anything wrong with her scent or aura; either that or she was trying to mask it from him.

"We should head out now," she said looking only at the half-demon she was unsuccessfully trying to control. His stubborn mind was a blessing and a curse; it made him vulnerable and invincible at the same time. While he refused to notice her being with Naraku he failed to take notice of anything but the jewel and its shards, and she was beginning to doubt he ignored Kagome because of her own life being restored, "The hunt is becoming difficult now. Naraku has a way of finding the shards while we do not, especially with my- with Kagome's death."

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he hadn't said anything all night. He however did stand nod his head once to his old travelling companions before he turned and followed Kikyo who had already walked out of the clearing.

Sango sighed sadly and started packing up her stuff and ignored the look that Miroku had been giving her all morning. The night before had been nice but she'd never let on how grateful and peeved she was at Inuyasha's disruption. Had he not interrupted who knows what might have happened she might have allowed the pervert have his perverted way with her, and that was the exact same reason she was currently pissed at the half-demon.

"Sango," Miroku said and it was the only warning she had before she was crushed against his body, and she should have fought and smacked him around but she didn't and to his pleasant surprise she returned the hug.

They had stayed there for a while their camp left half packed, and they were still in that position when the Lord of the Western Lands walked into the clearing. He looked at the sight in front of him and bit back a growl, humans and their damn emotions, "I can smell Inuyasha and the dead miko," he said calmly and no amusement flashed across his face as his two pack members sprung apart, it didn't show but he was in fact quite amused.

"He dropped by last night," Miroku explained and Sesshomaru was amused to find that the monk was blushing, but not nearly to the same extent as the demon slayer. "Kikyo was with him and we have reason to believe that she's using Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded he could smell the un-dead priestess that reeked of Naraku; however before he could confirm the monk's belief another canine broke into a clearing. Sesshomaru looked on with curiosity as the wolf who looked like a female version of Kouga proceeded to take Miroku's hands and declare him her 'man'. Very odd behaviour from a demoness, and he delicately sniffed the air. The woman was related to Kouga, and thus explained her behaviour.

He recalled Shippo's stories of Kouga proclaiming his love for the miko that was now under his care, and he remembered how Shippo had described the miko's face during each occasion. The monk seemed to be wearing the same look, and the demon slayer looked angrier than Inuyasha.

"Woman," Sesshomaru barked and she turned around about to give a piece of her mind to whoever had decided to interrupt her, until of course she realised it was him, "leave. Now."

"So what brings milord here?" Miroku asked sheepishly as the demon slayer stalked around the camp angrily finishing packing up everything.

"I'm looking for my general," it was also the general 'time to check on pack' day that his beast demanded he do every week, but he wouldn't say that.

Miroku cocked his head slightly, it was unheard of a demon general taking off randomly, "Why did your general take off?"

For once the great lord dropped his mask and the emotion he decided to grace them with was greatly unamused, "she was pack-napped."

Had Miroku not known better he would have assumed that the great lord of the west the, demon that was known for his inability to smile, had just made a joke. He knew better so hid his chuckle easily. Sango however could not conceal her shock, and the demon lord raised an eyebrow at the two.

"You mean kidnapped?" Miroku asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"By a pack member?" he now nodded at Sango, "What?"

"How?" he glanced at Miroku

"Why?" Back to Sango.

"Who!" back to Miroku again.

He was now a very dizzy doggy and his two humans could tell, "My general was kidnapped by a back member. She was transformed into a small fox familiar, to bond with the miko."

"Miko?" the two asked together and the great lord sighed. '_Humans.'_

"Yes." He would have smirked at their exasperated looks, but he didn't and he would never allow anyone to know that he was amused by petty pay back. He would also never admit to the anticipation of informing his pack that their alpha female and friend was back in the past, "Kagome."

Sesshomaru was not disappointed as he watched their reactions. Their mouths dropped open and a strangled sound made its way out of their throats and even more amusement came when the crumpled to the ground from shock. His amusement turned to dismay the moment he realised he now had to wait for them to gain consciousness.

Being the very caring pack leader that he is Sesshomaru moved them into a somewhat more comfortable position so they would be able to continue their journey when they finally woke. He also prevented the monk from losing his hair when his head landed to close to the dying fire, such a caring demon.

It was made day before there was any sign of life from the two bodies on the ground, the demon slayer groaned and curled into a ball before managing to push herself into a seated position. Grasping her head with one hand she scanned the area for whatever had knocked her out, which was when she noted a very bored looking Sesshomaru who's only acknowledgement was a raised eyebrow and as Miroku woke his only acknowledgement was the demon lord cocking his head slightly as he stared at them.

Miroku roughly ran his hands through his hair, until of course he came upon a slightly charred piece, then his eyes widened as he frantically touched and felt his hair. The small smirk on the demon lords face was the only hint as to who had saved him, "So Kagome's back?"

"Correct."

"How do you know?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

"There is a well in my palace," it was all he said and it was all he was going to say, if they needed him to fully explain that she came out of the mentioned well then these humans weren't as intelligent as he had previously thought.

"Is she still at you home?" Miroku asked his scent and aura pulsing with excitement and happiness.

"No she pack-napped my general."

Thus they were back where they had started.

0.0

"We don't talk to attacking demons! They don't talk to us!" She recognised the voice and instantly she was digging in her back pack, there was a cloak in her bag somewhere.

Finding it she threw it on quickly and ignored the curious look Susuki was sending her. She closed her bag and picked up the small fox despite her protests, and then Inuyasha broke through the tree line and into her eye sight. Just behind him was the one person she had hopped she'd never see again, Kikyo.

Kagome stood still waiting for her friend to notice that there was a spectator, and in that time she realised that he was treating Kikyo like he had treated her.

"At least Kagome was never that stupid!" here she bit back a laugh, but it was too late Inuyasha had noticed her. Not her smell or aura since it was masked from everyone, "Who the hell are you!"

"Just a travelling miko."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I remember a girl you had travelled with. You use to yell at her in the same way."

"Well if you knew her then you should know she's dead."

Dead? She wasn't dead and he knew that, unless of course he was stupid enough to think that she would die without him in her life, "Pity. Shall I give you a warning as payment for that information?" He was just kind of staring at her, so she walked forward clutching Susuki closer, "Lies cost lives. Be picky about who you put your trust in."

She wondered how he couldn't see Naraku's aura mixing with Kikyo's faint one, it was a clear indication of them being mates. Inuyasha along with everyone else would be in danger if he didn't realise she wasn't his love anymore.

As she walked away he felt the half-demons eyes following her and Kikyo scoff. Kagome shook her head slightly and Susuki forced her way out of the miko's tight embrace.

"_I don't like being hugged,"_

"Okay."

"_Do you know that half-demon?"_

"Why? Are you interested?"

"_No. I'll have you know that is-"_

"Sesshomaru-sama's half-brother. I know."

"Who are you talking to?" Kagome jumped and turned around to find Inuyasha fairly close to her and looking curiously at her, as if to find some indication she wasn't all there in the head.

Instead of answering Kagome pointed down at her little fox friend, who looked as if she was glaring at the two of them. It wasn't intimidating; in fact since she was stuck in that form for a while it was quite amusing.

"You understand it?"

"_I am a her whelp,"_

"Yes." Kagome answered smirking at what Susuki had just said.

"What did it just say?"

"_She!"_

"_She _said that she is a her not an it, and then called you a whelp."

Inuyasha then glared back at the small fox, "How do you know my ass of a brother?"

Kagome frowned for a moment, "A few chance encounters. He is not that bad."

Inuyasha scoffed as Kikyo walked up beside him, almost immediately Kagome's eyes fell to the still tainted jewel shards that the priestess carried around her neck in a small leather pouch. Kagome smiled before turning and leaving.

"I wonder if he's looking for you?" Kagome said looking down at the fox that had no choice to follow and in doing such she efficiently snubbed her half-demon friend.

"_Of course he is! And when he finds you he will not go easy on you!"_

"You know you kind of sound like Jaken right now," Kagome said with a chuckle as the small animal looked like she was going to be sick.

"_How do you know the half-breed and milord?"_

Kagome was slightly startled by the question since they had been traveling in relative silence except for the few snorts that came from the small demon about being compared to the Kappa. This time she decided to answer in Susuki's own language, just in case Inuyasha was still following, _"When I first arrived in the feudal era I was being chased by a centipede demon who wanted the Shikon no tama from my body. It had dragged be down a well from my time and into the past. I purified it and when I got out of the well I didn't know I was five hundred years in the past. The God-tree is a landmark in my time and I looked for it, and when I found it I found Inuyasha pinned to it. Long story short the centipede demon came back and I needed someone with experience to defeat it, and despite Inuyasha's constant insults directed my way during the small fight I freed him from the spell. Then he decided that he was going to take his revenge on me since I look like the woman that had trapped him there. He became my protector until I could find my way home, what neither of us had expected though was that I shattered the jewel sending us on the journey to find it and kill of Naraku."_

Kagome found herself lost in her thoughts and when she noticed her companion was far from her she stopped and turned back. The little fox had stopped in her tracks and sat down in order to stare in shock properly. Kagome just smiled and picked her up despite the protests about hugging.

"_Alright how did you meet Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_Well I found out in the future that he had heard of Inuyasha's release and came to find out about it. He was also looking for the entrance into their father's tomb. Anyway he was on the shoulder of this huge demon and attempted to kill us, well me more than Inuyasha. He even tried to melt me when I pulled the sword out, it didn't work though and we had attempted to kill each other a few times. Well I tried to kill him maybe twice and eventually the fights consisted of the brother's fighting."_

Once again they found nothing else to say and Kagome happily continued in silence.

"You!" Inuyasha yelled and dropped down in front of the two travellers, Kagome groaned and raised an eyebrow, "Kikyo says you're a dark Miko and a demon whore, my brother's whore!" said miko slid from the half-demon's back.

"_Really? Susuki do me a favour. There is a leather pouch around that woman's neck get it and bring it here."_ She dropped the fox to the ground and glared at her friend, "I am not a whore, unlike someone else in this clearing."

Kagome removed the bow from her back and notched an arrow, she turned to Kikyo and shot an arrow slightly infused with her energy. The arrow hit the woman's shoulder and Susuki jumped for the leather pouch that was in view now.

Inuyasha growled and took his sword from his sheath, but the fang didn't transform. He looked down in fear for a moment before slamming it back into its sheath. Kagome walked forward and chanted a low spell used for immobility; she reached up and touched the beads around his neck and then his sword. He was no longer the swords master but he still needed some seal to keep his demon side at bay.

"The necklace you wear is now what seals your beast. You failed the woman who gave this to you and now I shall take it." Kagome untied the sheath and glanced down at her companion that had the pouch in her mouth, "Perhaps one day you'll get this back but you have a lot of growing up to do."

The spell on Inuyasha would break once she was far enough away not to be tracked, and so she walked away not sparing the half-demon a look. She had her revenge now and she would forgive him for being such an asshole and sealing the well.

End Chapter.

**_Alright there you have it and i would love to hear more from you guys about what you think, I know it's sad but those who write know how much reviews matter._**

**_See ya later!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well it's monday in canada again and I've spent the last three days writing and feeling horrible thanks to the flu, but I wanted to keep my promise and update today despite me not really wanting to do anything else.**_

_**Anyway a thank you goes out to everyone who added me to alerts and favorites and a special thank you goes to my reviewers:**_

**Osuwari13 (anonymous reviewer 1): _Thank you for the review and here's the next chapter, obviously, and i hope you like it._**

**xXAngelAlliXx: _THanks! I delt with the problem I was having so up until chapter 18 there will be continuous up dates, and hopefully after then too._**

**Cent (anonymous reviewer 2): _Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so far._**

**Animefollower101: _Thanks for your review I have great problems with that kind of thing and it takes me six or seven re-reads to actually get it perfect which I will do I promise but at the moment I'm focused more on the story but I will edit. Thanks and I hope you like the rest of my fanfic._**

**Disclaimer: _Like the millions of people who write fanfictions and read them I do not own the actual show characters (OCs I own) but I am waiting for the day where there will be a fanfiction written by the author (not necessarily Inuyasha) and when that happens I'll go and dance around in a monkey suit with my friend 'cause I doubt such thing will ever happen. To clarify my rambling I don't own Inuyasha._**

**_Enjoy chapter 15._**

Chapter 15:

"_What is that?" _Susuki asked from her spot beside the river the two females had happened to find as they were searching for a camp.

"_Some of the jewel shards that I shattered, they were supposed to be purified upon gaining them. The miko with Inuyasha though has a tainted heart and soul and therefore no longer possess the power to sense them or purify them." _As she spoke her concentrated on the jewel shards and slowly one by one the shards lifted until they were turning in the air above her palm, then she added her miko powers to those that were suspending the shards and slowly each turned a bright pink.

They had travelled quickly for the rest of the day making sure to cover their tracks so that when the half-demon was released they couldn't be traced. Seeing her old love had brought back all her anger and while she would have loved to sit him, she saw the advantage to being 'dead' in this era. So instead she took the sword her had dishonoured, he was meant to protect her and his other human companions but he had hurt her with it and threatened her with it.

It was a much greater blow then just sitting him and yelling at him until she made his cute ears bleed, he was used to that but taking away his main source of power would wound him more than physically. Another blow was her taking back the jewels and besting him in a fight, it was small but his pride had been injured.

She had hope that the slight smell of burnt flesh would alert him to Kikyo, but it was unlikely since he had failed to notice her evil deeds before. Like the attempts on her life, the stealing of the jewel shards, protecting Naraku.

Kagome sighed her friend was not the smartest person she knew and she doubted anyone she knew would be able to top him off.

"_I smell wolf."_

Kagome didn't have a chance to ask what she meant by that since only a moment later she was pinned to the tree by Kouga. She mentally doubled checked that her aura and sent were concealed and her cloak was still over her head.

"Where are the jewel shards?"

"You cannot have them," that was the wrong answer considering that the wolf prince didn't know who he was pinning. She felt his claws dig into her arms drawing blood and heard his dangerous growl; she sighed and released a string of her power that lashed at him making him step back and glare. She decided then that it would be best for him to realise who he was attacking, so she quickly drew back the hood and glared.

"My beloved!" he cheered happily before grasping her hands in his and as if he seemed to remember something he instantly dropped her hands, "I am sorry but I must retract my claim on you."

"Not that I'm not happy about this development, but this is rather sudden. What has happened while I was gone?"

"My pack was attacked by Kagura and I sought you for help, but you were gone and your friends offered to help. I was upset and grew angry when Miroku said there was nothing he could do, and I bound him to my injured companion. If he died I would take his life as payment, and I knew it was wrong somewhere in my mind but I was lost to my beast and could not act in reason.

"Sango tried to get to Miroku, but the armour she was wearing was a threat to my pack and so in my mind to insure no other injuries of my pack I attacked her, almost killed her. It was then that Hakku breathed his last and I began to kill Miroku. Your Alpha, the great Sesshomaru saved them and Hakku and spared out lives.

"It was surprising, but not so much as him claiming you all as pack. However such disgrace on my part proved not only to my pack and myself but to your pack. Your-"

"I understand. Since it is up to Sesshomaru to choose my mate he would see you as unfit, and while I would love to purify you for almost killing my pack and friends it is not my decision in this era," she wasn't sure when she was going to use the information that Itoe-sama taught her but he seemed to know exactly what she needed to know in this era, and she feared what other knowledge she was going to have to use.

"Ah. I see you have learned demon ways," that was all he said before taking off, but where he had been standing there were two pink little jewels. Kagome looked at them curiously, she thought that a demon would automatically be tainted but here were two that had been in the possession of a demon for four years and they were as pink as the shards she held now.

"_The wolf is confusing."_

Kagome nodded her head and scooped up the shards and added them to her collection, she glanced around the clearing and then up at the sky. She may as well start a fire and cook something for dinner, and so she set out and found some sticks and stones enough to keep a fire blazing.

She could think now, obviously a lot had happened since her last day in this era and she'd have to find out from people other than Sesshomaru for he failed to mention a few important detail. Yes he explained how we are pack but he failed to mention more of his heroic deeds concerning her friends. Obviously now Sango and Miroku are well taken care of since they're being guarded by the wolf tribe, which means they can't be too far from here. Tomorrow then she'd find them and maybe they can travel together like old times, except for of course the demanding hanyou making them walk at a gruelling pace.

She liked the idea, especially now that Kouga had retracted his claim. She didn't know how much power a verbal claim actually had and when he held her hands he was scent marking her in a way and now that she did know more details into the demon courting and mating she was exceedingly glad that he had pulled back his claim. If he didn't there would be a fight between him and her next possible suitor to the death and she didn't want that, and even worse would be if instead of fighting another suitor he would have to fight Sesshomaru to prove he could take better care of Kagome. This one wouldn't be to the death unless Sesshomaru found him to pathetic for life, but she didn't want to watch someone she considered a friend fight for something she didn't want with him.

It was Sesshomaru's job to make sure that she found a competent mate that wouldn't put her in more danger then her own position as Shikon Miko. Especially if she was forced into a mating or marriage where she didn't love the demon or human, the mating experience is a completely different thing when you're a miko.

Most believe that as a miko you are meant to remain pure and untainted by sex and marriage, but it's not the entire truth. A miko can keep and even gain more power if she was to mate with someone she loved with her whole heart, as long as the love is pure on both sides. So if a miko such as herself fell in love with a demon and he with her they could mate and she could grow in power as well as adapt to bearing the demon's child. She would be able to take care of her and her family then, but if she was forced into a marriage she would lose her powers and position.

The mating rules are easy enough to follow, your Alpha finds a strong mate for you and you mate them. There are special circumstances that the rules change and that become complicated, the Alpha for example when looking for a female has to search for someone that he finds compatible and who will care for his pack in his absence. In a way he has to search for love in order to produce a successful pack.

Her own circumstance has never really been dealt with, yes there have been one or two demons that mate mikos but they don't generally survive the ceremonies either because their bodies react negatively or because someone thinks it's a disgraceful union. There has never been a miko who was part of a demon pack so the situation is strange especially since she is a miko from the future where woman can choose who they want to be with. However she wasn't too worried Sesshomaru was sure to notice the special circumstances and make an exception.

Their odd group was now stranger then before with the addition of the lord of the western lands his prior pack and Kouga's pack. If things kept going like this Narkau would never be able to stand up to their combined force.

There was a prickling at the back of Kagome's neck as a demon aura entered her range of senses and she had kept it deliberately low to know whether or not something was going to be a threat.

"_Milord!"_

Kagome groaned mentally just as Sesshomaru walked out of the tree line, she sent her best smile in his direction and he sent his best glare as he pointed to the transformed Susuki.

The glare didn't work and so he spoke, "Susuki is needed at the castle of the west."

"Whatever for?" her tone was leading but Sesshomaru didn't notice the difference.

"She is my general."

Kagome blinked at him owlishly, almost innocently and the dog demon was put on edge, "Is there to be a battle?"

"No."

"Then what better purpose will she have then to guard a pack member on a dangerous journey?"

Sesshomaru froze instantly although no one would have noticed it since he hadn't been moving all that much. He realised that the miko was right, the search for the jewel shards was dangerous far too dangerous for her to go alone. He instantly thought of travelling with her himself if it hadn't been for the fact that he had a mountain of work to do before he continued with his travels. His eyes narrowed in thought and the miko sent a brighter smile in his direction her innocent look forgotten.

"Until I can travel again myself Susuki will stay with you," he knew the miko had planned that entire interaction in a moment and he felt weak for falling for it, however he wouldn't be a weak leader and allow her to be put into danger. She had not lied that it was dangerous and he knew that no matter how strong one was if you're greatly outnumbered you're as good as dead, and Naraku would stop at nothing to bring her down.

He filed away this moment for he would find some way to use it to his advantage.

0_o

"Let's stop here tonight; we can continue to find that wench in the morning." Inuyasha said as he settled down on a small grassy section that separated the two paths. In the morning they would take the right path that would lead them away from the stream and in the direction of a village. That was the way the other miko would be heading.

"Yes," she wouldn't argue she knew better then to argue, "but shouldn't we go somewhere more _private,_" she tried to say the last word like an invitation, but she wasn't entirely sure how to 'seduce' someone. She had never needed to before now, she was very good at manipulating them with words and spells.

However Naraku made it clear that for what they had in mind it wouldn't work that way and she needed to gain his trust the old fashioned way or at least through lust. A miko she had been in life, and as such she was ignorant in the fineries of human interaction and lust. She would have never thought of even touching Inuyasha or Naraku before, but the dark hanyou soon changed that.

"That would be better," Inuyasha consented and Kikyo led him to a hidden clearing that was hard to get through for anyone that was human. Thus she was sure they'd have privacy, had she been alive she was sure she'd have been nervous but such feelings were beneath her. The longer she lived in this state between life and death the more she lost her humanity and feelings, and it allowed her to exact her revenge coldly. She didn't even feel the heat of anger as she once had, and the lack of feelings had been helpful considering she could lie, manipulate, and cheat without her emotions leaking through her actions. That's why Naraku decided to use her, she was perfect.

She moved into the clearing and positioned herself in a way she hoped was 'inviting', she even attempted to make her eyes look dark with lust and passion. It was had to fake arousal and desire and exceedingly harder when you have no emotions or experience. Her eyes remained on his form as he entered into the clearing, but he didn't notice her and she muttered a spell that would make the air around someone smell a certain way.

It was no good, even if she had been fully naked and rubbing her body against him he wouldn't have noticed. He was too preoccupied as he set up their camp and she growled as best as a human could, the idiot was almost as naïve as her reincarnation.

"Inuyasha," it was meant to be a seductive beckoning but it came out monotonous and flat like everything. She sounded, looked, and acted like one would imagine a dead woman to when they were brought back to life. Her eyes were dull and dead looking, her face looked completely void of emotion, and her voice was flat and rough as if she hadn't used it in a while, and fifty years was a long time. She was no longer the woman Inuyasha and Naraku had fallen in love with, and while her new, dead, self pleased and worked greatly to Naraku's advantaged there was nothing that the other foolish half-breed should be clinging to.

Yet he couldn't see beyond her lies, he couldn't let go of what they had once been, what she had once been. The dead priestess understood that the hanyou held no affections for her and only chose her due to the duty he felt since she was his first love, and had she had a sense of humour she would have laughed at the pathetic display of honour. If she had actually cared about anyone, especially the red clad half-demon, she would have told him to stop chasing her ghost and move on. She didn't laugh and she didn't tell him these things.

He was looking at her now, but he didn't see what she wanted him to he was far too naïve and innocent which was surprising `considering most of the male population. She just couldn't believe it, being pinned to a tree for fifty years had sheltered him completely to the world of desires and wanton women. Not that she planned on coming back and working for a half-demon she didn't know was evil or expecting him to live, but the event of fifty years ago had great complications and not just their shattered relationship and the loss of her life.

He cocked his head to the right his left ear twitching slightly as he heard things no human ever would, his nose subconsciously twitched but he didn't notice the scent that Kikyo's spell was giving off. Kikyo bit back a sigh and raised gracefully off of the ground, she walked towards him swaying her hips back and forth like she had seen some whores do. She looked as contrived as they did, unlike Kagome who's hips naturally swayed in an attention grabbing manner. The stupid mutt still didn't see it and the dark priestess fumed silently.

She smirked which promised so much, and yet so little. There was no under lying emotions behind the sensual smile and even her desire was absent. She ran her hands up his chest over the red material of the fire rat and then back down teasing slightly at Inuyasha's waist line hoping it would 'cause a reaction. To further the reaction along she moved closer allowing their bodies to brush slightly.

It had a reaction, just not one Kikyo had wanted. Inuyasha blushed and stammered and drew away from her, and she refrained from glaring. He had rejected her! The woman he had proclaimed to love! She huffed and turned quickly on her heel, she was going to report to Naraku about the delay in his plans. He'd be angry, but she didn't care.

"Kikyo! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled, but the dark miko was already out of hearing range and so he took off after her.

End chapter.

**_Rejoice_****_ for bad things are about to happen! Bad things leads to more Sesshomaru and Kagome-ness so REJOICE! _**

**_I'm sorry I'm tired and not in my right mind, see ya next week!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello and good day! I almost completely for got to update in fact I was talking with my friend on facebook and suddenly proclaimed that it was monday and rushed off to update._**

**_So I would like to thank to those fanfictioners that added me to alerts and favorites and a special thank you goes to my reviewers:_**

**xXAngel AlliXx: _Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me! I get insanely happy when people say things like that!_**

**Animefollower101: _No problem I like to show my gratitude to my reviews by having a section dedicated to them. After all you are such a big part of the story._**

**Cent (anonymous reviewer 1): _Thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter too._**

**JayEyedWolf (anonymous reviewer 2): _Cute review! It made me laugh so thank you! :D_**

**_That's pretty much it, only one more thing. . . Say it with me!_**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN!_**

_**Enjoy Chapter 16!**_

Chapter 16:

Inuyasha was trailing far behind Kikyo who was using the odd white serpents that collected souls for her. They were demons and much faster than his own abilities, but he could see their tails streaking through the night air. He slowed only when they turned lazily in the air at one section, Kikyou had stopped for whatever reason.

He hadn't meant to reject her which was obviously what he had done and he didn't want her to be upset and end up hurt. He had just learned of Kagome's return and her death and he didn't want to tear her memory a part by doing something that would hurt her almost the same day he had heard of her death. She was dead and it was because he had failed her, it seemed to be a pattern with him. He cares about a miko he hurts them in some way or another and then they end up dead because he didn't protect them.

He would just have to explain that to Kikyou, and so he slowed as he reached the clearing she was in. He didn't want to mess this up, he _always _messed this kind of thing up. He peeked in to gauge how upset she was and then quickly retreated his head.

In that exact moment he understood everything Kagome had ever felt, all the betrayal and hurt. Only now he had to deal with guilt. He had turned away a pure hearted miko for one who was running off behind his back with Naraku, and the only 'silver lining' -as Kagome would say- was that she didn't appear to love him either.

So he backed away careful to avoid making a sound, and avoid alerting the miko, half-demon, and demoness in the clearing. She was new to Naraku's team and not a creation of his, she smelled different. Vaguely similar to his own scent but closer to Kouga's, but she was working with Naraku and all wolves hated him for what he did.

She had light brown hair tied back into two separate ponytails on either side of her head, and her bangs fell into her face shadowing it. She was wearing an odd type of Kimmono, the top was sleeveless and looked like armour and the rest was a fine silk that clung to the demoness' body. The Kimmono was red and black and over a white fur pelt was draped over her shoulders. She wasn't the strongest demon he had ever met but he could feel anger, pain, rejection, and vengeance coming off of her.

He'd find out eventually who she was but he had to get away and every moment he waited the chances of them finding him rose higher and higher. They would search for him, and so he had to go to the one place they would never find him. There was one place that no one knew about, a small cave in the western lands that he and a friend had found when they were younger. For a while during his human nights he would hide there, and he was always safe.

He didn't think of where he was heading and didn't really pay attention to the journey, but he did recall a few youkai that he had slashed into in his anger. Kagome was gone, his sword was gone, and now the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago was finally gone.

'_He rejected my advances. He won't fall under the spell easily.'_

'_Come.'_

She had taken his hand and his advances, and although she didn't seem to be enjoying it she still had done it. No woman that loved him could do that, and the one that wouldn't have done it he had thrown away and eventually killed.

He'd kill Naraku one day for ruining his life and everyone else's, and for taking Kagome away from them for good. He wasn't paying attention and was surprised when he was sent hurdling backwards by an unseen force. He growled and stood expecting his brother to be standing there emotionless like he had with their last confrontation that had been just over a year ago. It was Kagura, and he was to pissed to deal with her.

He didn't even really notice when he attacked, all he remembered were small flashes of him dodging and slashing and yelling. Then she was gone and he was taking off faster than before, tree branches cut sharply into his flesh and tore at clothing.

He was finally getting tired when the sun started to peak up from the horizon but he kept on at the same pace, refusing to slow almost as if punishing himself for all the times that he had pushed his companions beyond their limit.

His destination was still a few days away and he would not stop until he was there. He was protected there for it hid those who needed to be helped and he needed it, especially with his night of weakness approaching.

Days and nights passed and Inuyasha could feel him reaching his half-demon limits, but he was almost there. Once he was sheltered he'd rest and he would stay there for a while, and for once he would think about what was going on and he would find some way to make things right again.

The cave was right in front of him now and he heaved in and out deeply as he forced his tired limbs into the cave. He felt a small chill pass over him as he entered into the barrier and allowed his body the rest he had craved for a few days now, his mind also needed a rest but that specific organ needed some coaxing into the shallow darkness of sleep.

When he woke he was surprised when he did, he was sure he'd never be able to open his eyes again after. He hadn't wanted to, he would have preferred death over the betrayal and guilt he was feeling. Yet that would make him a coward and while he had been acting like one for most of his life he wanted to change, and while it might be too late he'd do it for Kagome a way to honour her memory.

He would rest and stay for his human night, which was eight days way when he was last conscious. After that he'd continue on his journey find Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru. They deeded to work together and from the rumours he's heard Sesshomaru had claimed them all as pack, and so wouldn't be opposed to them working together to fight Naraku.

Inuyasha felt his right ear twitch as he picked up the small steps of a woman. She was getting closer and he tensed afraid that the barrier would betray him suddenly and he'd be left to deal with a woman and the possibility of being accused of wanting to hurt the girl.

The woman stopped in front of the entrance and he tensed even more as he realised that the woman was a miko. She'd surely kill him on sight, and so he closed his eyes and hoped that she wouldn't notice the barrier.

"I could have sworn he'd go this way," he recognised the voice. It was Kikyo, but he couldn't smell her and he was unsure as to if it was because of the barrier or because of a spell she had performed, "This is all there is Naraku I don't know where he could have gone."

"Find him, and kill him. He could have been a great asset but since he refuses to help he'll only get in the way. Do you care?"

"No."

Inuyasha was not easily frightened, not since he was a child. At the moment though he was scared, his life was on the line and he was being hunted by the woman he thought loved him. He didn't seem like he was afraid and as the sun started to set his ears turned into human ears and his hair turned black and his eyes lost their golden colour. He was human. He had been unconscious for eight days. Now he was being hunted.

;_;

Kagome jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the claws of them demon. Not that she was unprepared for the move; she just needed some way to get him closer so she could easily swipe through the things body. It screamed its anguish and to her great dismay he split into two, one immediately attacked injuring her right shoulder.

She could have sworn that this guy didn't have any jewel shards, but maybe she was just getting weaker for whatever reason and couldn't sense it or a barrier hiding it. She doubted that though, she really doubted it.

She attacked again slicing them both through the middle, and then there were four. Slicing through the middle didn't work, and so as she dodged three of them she cut through one from the head to the feet. It split too. She cursed again and ran dodging faster attacks that she couldn't avoid.

"You can do something you know!" Kagome shouted as she darted past Susuki who was sitting on her haunches passively watching the fight.

"_I could if I was in my human form,"_

"If you'd try attacking maybe you'd find out something interesting," Kagome glanced at her 'companion' for a moment and noticed the small animal shrug its tiny shoulders. "Well think about it this way, if I die no one can remove that spell."

"_There are other miko Lord Sesshomaru can contact,"_ The small kitsune said and Kagome smirked slightly as she back flipped over her attackers using one of their heads as a spring board.

"No other miko knows that spell. Not for another five hundred years."

"_Lord Sesshomaru could find a demon to undo the spell," _Susuki countered her head moving ever so slightly as she followed the miko's movement across the field.

"There is only one demon I know of that can do this spell and he changes his name constantly so I doubt you'll find him," she was running and jumping and arguing with a little fox. These demons that were chasing her were puppets of the real guy and she needed to find him in order to stop the madness, but she couldn't do that if she was being chased.

"_I do not want to help a miko,"_ Kagome rolled her eyes at Susuki being immature, the girl really did change over five hundred years.

"Now we're getting to the good stuff," Kagome muttered as she ducked and dove under one demon followed by coming up and kicking another, "Why don't you want to help me? I thought we established that I don't want to mate Sesshomaru?"

"_You do not want to mate with him,"_ Susuki agreed her head dipping slightly, "_But Sesshomaru-sama has told me many times that you have tried to kill him."_

"I wouldn't say I was trying to kill him," Kagome said as she brought her foot under one demon sending him to the ground and then ducked two punches directed at her, "I was far to undertrained to be any threat to his life, and the one time I actually hit him it was a fluke because there was a jewel shard in his arm that he didn't know about. It was better than becoming a Naraku slave."

"_You threatened him a number of times, and all to leave the stupid half-breed alone."_

"Yeah so?" Kagome asked and let out a large breath as she kicked at one knee shattering the demon bone. It normally would have caused her great pain but her powers were in her feet making her a little faster and her attacks a little more dangerous, "You have no idea how many times I've threatened and injured Inuyasha. "

"_You will cause the fall of the west."_

"How would you know?" Kagome asked as she rammed her sword hilt into one of the duplicates, another one was behind her though. She could feel his claws ripping into her back.

"_I can feel it."_

Susuki was momentarily unaware of her surroundings as she focused on the feelings that surrounded her. It didn't happen often, but she often got feelings from people especially if they were important and she got the feeling that Kagome would cause the death of Sesshomaru if not the entire human race. She was willing to live with Sesshomaru's anger at her allowing a pack member to die if only he would live.

"Watch out!" Without thinking Kagome threw herself in front of Susuki as one of the four puppets attacked her, finally noticing that Kagome had been talking to her. She growled as she was consumed by the feeling of hot daggers piercing her flesh over and over again. Kagome glanced down at the small creature she was protecting to find her looking up in shock, and she smiled through her pain, "This can all stop if you fight them for a bit. I can find the original and kill him."

Susuki nodded her head in shock as the miko threw off the four identical demons, they were about to follow the miko until Susuki sent her aura out in waves to distract them. It was then she realised that she had full control over her powers and she released them, she let out a yip of surprise as she felt her body shifting.

The transformation happened in a few minutes and she found herself standing slightly above the four demons in a much larger state then she had been in. She could not transform into a human but she wasn't left defenseless, and she was grateful. More than that she was surprised at how kind the miko was, she had thought the miko was cruel to force her into such a form and expected the miko to fully desert her at one point.

She let out a low growl and the four cloned demons paused for a moment before they all started attacking her. She bit and growled as she started to test out what abilities she could or couldn't use, she had most of her attacks but some couldn't be performed unless she was in her human state. So while she could defend herself she was really just buying time until the miko could kill this demon.

Kagome ran through the forest surprised that she had yet to trip, it was true she was faster and had a lot of grace to her movements now but she still hadn't run through a forest like this for a year. Now that she wasn't worried about four demons attacking her she could focus on the trail the demon left behind as he controlled the duplicating puppet of himself.

She still couldn't sense a jewel shard but there was only two demons she had encountered that could make a puppet of themselves, and the puppets had never duplicated when killed. She doubted this demon was connected with Naraku since there was no shards and as far as she knew everyone thought she was dead, and there was no way Naraku would miss something like that.

She was there now, she had found him. In the middle of the clearing she was about to breach there was a long dark haired demon that looked a lot like Sesshomaru. In fact the power levels were enough to match his, he was a rare Taiyoukai with a very useful ability. She walked around quietly, using her powers to mask any sound as well as keeping her smell and aura under wraps. She was directly in front of the demon now, he had his eyes closed and the butterfly that was in the middle of his forehead was glowing.

She walked into the clearing carefully altering the barrier around it so the demon wouldn't notice, and then sat down directly in front of the demon. She didn't know why he was attacking her, but she wasn't going to attack him without him realising she was there.

"_That is an interesting ability you have_," Kagome said and the demon's eyes snapped open and Kagome could see that his mind was split, one was focused on controlling the puppets and the other part of his mind was focused on her. His eyes held a pink hue and Kagome grew slightly more cautious now that she was dealing with the Taiyoukia's beast instead of the sensible part.

"_Miko. . .how did you get here?"_ he asked unable to move from his spot, if he did the connection he had with the puppets would stop. A useful power but a dangerous one.

"_I followed the line of energy from your puppets to you,"_ the demon gave a barely noticeable nod in recognition, "_What is your name?"_

"_Ozu"_

"_Taiyoukai, ne?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you attack me?"_ Kagome asked impressed that the demon was kept under control this long.

"_You are on my lands and my father has ordered me to deal with anything that seems threatening. As a miko you are a threat."_

"_I guarantee I come in peace. I am Higurashi Kagome miko of the Shikon no tama and I am hunting down the shards as well as the evil half-demon who wants them."_

"_You are a powerful miko why should I believe you aren't here to kill my pack? Perhaps claiming that it was to stop the disgusting half-breed?"_

"_If another lord attacked you it would declare war correct?" _Ozu nodded his head, "_the same would be with any pack member, correct?" _the demon nodded again, "_I am a member of Sesshomaru-sama's pack and as such I mean your family, your lands, and you no harm. It would only start an unnecessary war between the two lands."_

The demon looked at the miko wearily he had heard rumours the Sesshomaru had claimed his brother as pack and that his brother had a pack of his own that consisted of a miko, monk, demon slayer, a neko familiar, and a kitsune cub. If the rumours were true then the miko was truly part of the western pack and the west was a formidable opponent and useful ally.

"_I haven't attacked you yet have I? I got through your barrier and sat her talking with you rather then purifying you," _the miko said almost sensing his hesitance, "_Please stop your attack on my friend and we'll have a nice chat and get things settled."_

It was a reasonable suggestion and Kagome watched in fascination as the two separate minds became one again. Seconds later Susuki had landed beside them and transformed into the smaller version of herself, when she noticed the other party in the clearing she bowed to the lord.

"_I take it you already know lord Ozu?" _Kagome asked and Susuki nodded her head, "_You may not recognise her at the moment but this is Susuki," _the other demon looked surprised and nodded his head once in the kitsune's direction, "_We had a fight and I placed this spell on her and now she travels with me as a protector, although she is not doing a great job of it."_

Ozu laughed slightly, "_So you are on my lands tacking down shards of the shikon no tama?" _Kagome nodded her head, "_I have two or three in my possession at the castle farther north than here I would be happy to hand them over to you."_

Kagome smiled, "_That's great I would appreciate it-"_

Kagome was cut off by a large number of youkai entering the area, Ozu looked just as surprised and stood quickly taking out his sword. Kagome stood with some difficulty and almost slipped in her own blood that had started to pool as she was talking. She groaned as her vision wavered, how had she forgotten she was injured? She staggered back and was supported by a transformed Susuki, Kagome gave her a weak smile before crumpling to the ground. In an instant a barrier was around the three with waves of purifying energy pulsing out keeping the demons at bay.

Susuki felt her own power shrinking as the miko fell unconscious and she was forced to her smaller size, she looked around fearfully as the horde of demons grew larger blocking out the sun and the sky. There was no way one Taiyoukai could take out this many; they had a chance when the miko was conscious since there would have been two demons and a very powerful miko. They needed help.

"_We need Sesshomaru,"_ Susuki said and the northern prince nodded his head before rushing out of the barrier and into the horde of demons clearing a path quickly and taking off, a few followed but most were concentrated on the miko who's blood filled the air.

Susuki back up closer to the miko, she had never felt so weak and so afraid. She curled up next to the miko's head laying her head on the miko's uninjured shoulder, it was almost like she was a pup seeking comfort in someone that could protect her even if they were unconscious and vulnerable. She flinched as demons charged into the barrier and instantly get purified, the miko still protected her. Susuki curled further into the mikos neck.

End.

**_Did I not say bad things would happen? Anyway Animefollower101 called that Inuyasha was going to see Kikyo and Naraku so good job for mentioning it and I promise there will be a story where Kikyo isn't a bad person, but I personally like her as a villain._**

**_Anyway goodbye and you'll see me in a week!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_There has been a mistake and I appologize I posed chapter 18 instead of 17 and i didn't notice_**

**_ I thank all those who added me to alerts and favorites!_**

**_And a special thank you to my reviews for this chapter:_**

**Aryabloodlust: _Are you screaming because I left a cliff hanger or because of the situation? I hope this was a fast enough update for you._**

**nightfangfox: _I'm glad it made you happy. I'm a little curious as to who you think is getting slapped?_**

**princess of the western lands: _You are correct my plot is thickening there is a reason for the mass attack but most of them stayed attacking Kagome because they thought she'd be easy to finish off. A few followed the prince but they mostly went for the easier prey._**

**animefollower101: _It is completely fine if you enjoyed Inuyasha's punishment it was meant to be enjoyed, but I thought a little revenge would be nice for revenge on Kagome's behalf._**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha but i do have a big mouth that likes to open and spout things out._**

Chapter 17:

He had felt that something was wrong, he wasn't sure what it was but he was sure that something wasn't right. His thoughts were only confirmed as he watched the odd behaviour of the miko's kit, normally he would run around and play with Rin and ever since his mother returned he seemed more carefree.

The kit now was not playing and torturing Jaken and there was no carefree grin Sesshomaru had gotten use to in the past two weeks that the miko had been back. Whatever was wrong the kit felt it too, and Sesshomaru bit back the urge to rush across Japan to check on his pack. He had fought the urge to track down Inuyasha as the new moon approached, it wasn't the first time he had felt the urge but it had never been so prominent in his mind.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, and the miko Kagome were all main parts of his pack. The miko's relationships caused this pack to further and gain Sesshomaru some allies that he would have trouble gaining by himself, like Kouga and his wolves. Now something was wrong with one of his pack, obviously not Shippo or since they were safe in the castle and not Sango and Miroku since Kouga would have been here in an instant to report something going wrong. Inuyasha was a strong half-demon and could take care of himself and he was smart enough to seek shelter on his human night, and Kagome had Susuki so nothing should be amiss.

Still he couldn't stop his instincts as his feet forced him out of his castle and his senses were at the highest point he could reach. He drew his sword as he heard the sound of a demon crashing through the forest, it was still far away but it would be there soon enough.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Prince Ozu of the northern lands burst through the tree line, his mask however was in place before anyone noticed it had diapered. The Prince was injured and there were still several demons behind him, he hadn't noticed Sesshomaru yet and turned to deliver a final attack before dropping weakly to his knees.

Sesshomaru was next to him in a second, all these humans making him weak enough to actually show concern for a fellow demon. Not that he would notice the change in Sesshomaru and he would not comment on it even if he did notice, his life was on the line at the moment.

"Prince Ozu," Sesshomaru greeted coldly, not to say he didn't like the demon he did but that doesn't mean he gets a different tone then the rest of the world.

"Lord Sesshomaru. . .help" the northern prince looked like he was trying to say more and whatever had caused him to seek out Sesshomaru was great enough that he wouldn't give up and fall unconscious like he clearly wanted to.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he deftly hefted the demon on to his shoulder and carried him into the castle. He walked at a controlled and easy pace as to not aggravate the demon's wounds. Perhaps this is what was wrong another Taiyoukia was injured on his lands, or at least that's what he was assuming.

He lowered the demon into one of the many healing cots in the north wing of his castle, he wasn't gentle and the demon gasped in pain. The healer immediately checked over his wounds and quickly stripped the demon of his cloths, the woman was efficient and not easily distracted by a good looking male.

She poured a foul smelling concoction into the demons mouth and looked up shyly at the lord who was giving her a curious look, "there was a woman I met she had the oddest healing techniques and she taught me a f-few. She was not experienced in healing demons but she said that this potion often helped the few she came u-upon" the healer stuttered out and Sesshomaru remained impassive despite his curiosity. The healers he employed rarely left the castle unless he ordered it like he had done so for Miroku and Sango, but he did not care enough to ask.

"When will he be well enough to talk?"

"With his power levels and the potion I just gave him a few hours at least," the healer said taking a small almost unnoticeable pause to think. She knew her stuff well and was very confident.

Sesshomaru nodded and left the northern wing, he had thought the feeling would have gone away with the demon prince being taken care of but it wasn't. Maybe it would ease when he discovered what had done this.

He paced his study occasionally picking up one of the many scrolls he had to go over, he wasn't one to show his worry so openly but the feeling of running to his pack members had not left and he disliked his beasts constant nagging. Especially since he repeatedly stated that '_their'_ miko was in danger and that he should run and help the powerful woman. At least his beast had yet to go off about finding a mate to help take care of the pack, he doubted his sanity would last if that happened.

The door creaked open and Sesshomaru turned to glare at whoever was interrupting his pacing, it was his healer and he followed her into the northern wing.

Prince Ozu was sitting up declining the food offered to him; he refused to eat until he saw the Lord of the west. Upon sight the demon prince attempted to stand but was held back so he inclined his head in a polite greeting.

"Forgive my rudeness milord, but do you have a miko in your pack?" Sesshomaru nodded once, "She's in trouble!"

That sentence had Sesshomaru's stomach plummeting to the ground, how did the miko manage to find herself in trouble again and again over such a short period of time?

"She had entered into my lands and with her power levels even with most of it contained was enough to make me think she was a threat so I sent puppets of myself to dispatch her. The kit with her took over the fight after she was injured quite seriously and she ran off to find me and she explained that she meant no harm and that she was part of your pack. She had forgotten that she was injured and losing a lot of blood and then hordes of demons showed up attracted by the scent of her blood. We were going to fight but the miko had lost far too much blood and fainted. Susuki is there with her now but her power is tied to the miko."

"_Where?"_ Sesshomaru's beast was in control not out of anger towards the demon lord for attacking her but he was out due to the worry and dread he was feeling.

"The border of the northern lands. She has a barrier up but I do not know how long it will last," the northern prince realised that the last part of his statement was directed at thin air since Sesshomaru had already taken off headed down the path he had taken to get to the castle.

His aura was wavering out of his control and every minor demon in the vicinity hid from the angry demon lord. He attempted to rein in his powers, but then his pace would slow and that would anger him. Even now going as fast as possible on land was far too slow, concentrating as much as he could he formed his youkai cloud and was at the border in an instant.

There was a swirling mass of youkia surrounding one clearing and there would be an occasional break where a flash of pink could be seen. If there had been any doubt where the miko was it was gone, only she could attract that many demons.

Releasing several attacks one after another a large section of the horde had been dealt with and in more continuous attacks the only thing left in the clearing was a pink dome that pulsated with pure energy. He approached slowly and noticed that the ground was saturated with blood, not just any blood but the miko's and it was scentless. That wasn't right, the minute she fell unconscious the barriers she had around her scent, aura, and the shards auras should have dissipated to keep up this one barrier. Yett her blood held no scent and he couldn't really see anything familiar in her aura except for her extraordinary powers.

He walked closer although hesitant, he didn't want to get purified but the pulsating energy surrounded him in a comforting way. Until of course the pain started, it wasn't bad enough for him to want to stop it was just mildly distracting as it was concentrated on the one spot.

He reached the barrier and stepped in, surprised that it had allowed him entrance. He noticed Susuki curled by Kagome's head and as he stepped closer her head snapped up and she started to growl until she noticed who it was. He growls stopped up she studied him carefully. He noticed her eyes widen as she stared at the vacant spot where his arm should have been.

He glanced down and noticed that there was his hand where he had expected there to be nothing. From his lethal claws to the fine markings his arm had been replaced. He would have spent a great deal of time contemplating what had happened, but at the moment he had a slightly more pressing matter. The miko had lost a great deal of blood and was continuing to do so.

He scooped the small limp woman up and formed his cloud which Susuki jumped on without a second thought. The kit's eyes never left the miko as they travelled towards the west, not that Sesshomaru was doing any better he had only glanced away when the cloud was descending into the castle. In an instant several healers rushed out and took the bloodied body from their lord, and he allowed one of the serving maids to lead him to his own personal hot springs where he would wash the scentless blood off of him.

.

Kagome's mother let out a sigh as she looked up at the now abandoned building, she had wanted to see if her daughter was alright in the past and she had hoped that they would know. Her luck wasn't great today though and so this shouldn't have been such a surprise to her.

It had started out like it would be a fantastic day, the sun had woken her bright and beautiful and she had a wonderful breakfast with what remained of her family. These small things she would never again take for granted not as long as she continued to live, and so sh had set out on her day with a happy smile.

She was headed to work in her fairly expensive suit when it had started to rain, but the ruined material was not enough to get her overly upset. She had been through worse and would not allow something as small as clothing make her upset.

When she had gotten to work it had been flooded and the entire building was sent home, probably to not get paid for the day. It wasn't even the rain that caused the flooding, one of the employees the bosses brother had managed in one night to break every single sink and toilet in the building, and a twenty-four floor building had a lot of bathrooms.

That was alright to her too, for it gave her a little more time to complete what she had wanted to this day. So she had happily drove out into the 'country' side and stood staring at the building she had visited only a few times. She had knocked and bussed and there was no answer, there were no lights on and the entire building gave off an 'abandoned' vibe. She knew there had been someone here, a demon to be exact, but no one answered and there was no one to tell her how her daughter was fairing on the other side.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" the voice that spoke her name seemed familiar, but it was one she hadn't heard in a very long time she turned around and stopped dead in her reply.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yea," he nodded his head and felt his eyebrow twitch as Kagome's mother rubbed one of his ears as if to make sure that he was really there.

"But I thought that the well closed," she looked exactly like Kagome did when she got confused her big innocent eyes would get wider and there would be a small pout on her lips.

"It is," Inuyasha affirmed, "But I am a hanyou and have a longer life span then most humans, it's been five hundred and one years since I saw you last, at least for me. For you it's only been a year and a few weeks. It's funny how time works like that, and if things go well the rift in time will be healed,"

"Inuyasha you're not making any sense," there was the pout again. It was very easy to see where Kagome inherited most of her traits.

"We just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're doing alright now that Kagome's gone again."

"We?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah. Me and my brother Sesshomaru."

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru droned and stepped forward and Kagome's mother looked surprised to see him, ignoring his brother's coustomary 'Feh' Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly and lifted the woman's hand to his mouth, "It is a pleasure to meet my mates mother."

"M-mate?" Mrs. Higurashi stuttered and Sesshomaru's eyes darkened slightly as he remembered the exact same shocked question coming out of Kagome's mouth.

"In human terms she was my wife," Sesshomaru said calmly and took a better grasp on the woman as she looked like she was about to fall down.

"W-wife?" her eyes were much bigger now as her confusion spread, "h-human?" her mouth opened into a small 'o' shape as things started to click in her head, "Wait 'was'?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flinched slightly, "Yeah," Inuyasha started, "The cycle had to be started again."

Sesshomaru led the woman to her car where she sat shell shocked for a few minutes she really had no idea what was going on.

"Kagome thought that I had rejected her and our," Sesshomaru swallowed stiffly and Mrs. Higurashi could see the small trace of tears and pain in the demon's eyes, "pup. She believed that I had rejected her and ended our mating, and she," he choked again and the woman in front of him understood.

"She died of a broken heart," Sesshomaru nodded only once at the small whisper and worked hard to keep his control.

"So the cycle started over again, Kagome was born and raised and on her fifteenth birthday was dragged down the well to release me, break the jewel, and start on the journey to defeat Narkau and fall in love. Each time Kagome or Sesshomaru die the cycle is started over again and the rift in time with continue to be there until the two pin heads get it right," for his last comment Inuyasha received a small put pronounced smack to the side of the head.

"Me and this baka were just coming to inform you that your daughter is doing fine and has started on a chain of events that could change the future. We were driving to your shrine when we saw you here, let me drive you home."

Kagome's mother nodded her head although she didn't remember agreeing to it, she had wanted to say no that she was okay. However her head felt like it had been used in a basketball came and she couldn't think clearly, and so allowed the tall demon to lead her to the other side of her car sit he carefully in the seat and drive all the way back to the shrine. Inuyasha followed after them in Sesshomaru's car.

Shippo had wanted to meet his 'grandmother' and Sesshomaru was glad he was able to resist the kit now that he had grown older. He doubted that Kagome's mother could handle meeting so many people from five hundred years in the past, although she was handling the news of Kagome's multiple deaths better than he had thought she would.

For a brief moment he had wondered if they should avoid telling this woman the truth, but then again she deserved it.

End Chapter.

**_I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello one and all and welcome back to A Favor for a Favor, I hope everyone has been well in the past week! I've been struggling with writers block! I also have made a very big mistake but I will make it up to you please re-read chapter 17. Instead of posting 17 i posted 18 so this is just a repeat. I'm so sorry but I will post chapter 19 sometime this week instead._**

**_Thank you to everyone who added me to alerts and favorites, even if they're not reviews I still enjoy seeing them in my mail box! There is also a very special thank you to those who reviewed._**

**Osuwari13: _Thank you for reviewing even though it isn't signed. I wanted at least a few cute scenes in this play and I have a difficult time writing mushy scenes, not to mention it's far to early for that kind of thing. So this is my fix to all those who like a little fluff._**

**Animelover4ever456: _Thank you so much! Please keep reading._**

**princess of the western lands: _Thanks a lot for the review, I sent you a message because my explanation would be long and could probably be made into a one shot._**

**Animefollower101: _Thank you for the review and I will be going into a little more depth with the structure and there will be (what I'm hoping) is entertaining scenes with some of Sesshomaru's choices for mates._**

**_That is all of them so that means it's time for . . ._**

**DISCLAIMER: _(I don't know why I don't just copy and paste) I don't own the characters from the show or anime, I just warp and play with them to fulfill my own creative desires!_**

_**I am very glad that I didn't say twisted desires, that would be weird.**_

_**Now that I'm distracted enjoy chapter 18!**_

Chapter 18:

Kagome opened her eyes only to shut them again as the sunlight stabbed her eyes, she wasn't sure what had happened all she knew was that her body felt like had been attacked by a few demons intent on eating her. She remembered the fight with the northern prince and talking with them and then getting ready to fight the demons that had been attracted by the smell of blood, not her actual scent in the blood but the metallic smell that all blood carried.

She had the utmost confidence in the demon prince and Susuki, but there was no way that the demon lord could have defeated all those demons after using most of his energy fighting her. Susuki's energy was dependent on Kagome and her state, and for a moment Kagome considered how pointless the spell really was. Granted the spell wasn't a spell to actually bond a familiar to someone it was just used to form a bond of trust, and boy did she blow it. She just hoped that Susuki was okay.

She would have to be considering Kagome was alive, and there was no doubt about her state. She wouldn't be in any pain if she were dead since pain was only a physical attribute, and she was in a lot of pain. Still it was meant to be ignored and holding true to that belief Kagome forced herself into a sitting position, and pushed her body's protest to the back of her mind as she looked at her surroundings.

She was on the floor, not uncommon for this era, and there were several other cots around her although most unused. So she was in a room used for medical purposes, a cot not too far from her own had recently been occupied since the cot was still a mess but there was no trace of an aura left so it was vacant for some time now.

Most people in this era couldn't afford a room specifically to see to medical needs, which she could make an educated guess that she was in a lords home. She could still feel the bond she had with Susuki so she was still alive which meant that this was a demon's home and since she had been taken care of that meant she could be in two places.

The demon prince Ozu's home or she was back at Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her power to flow slightly through the castle picking up auras and feelings, it felt familiar and so Kagome hazard a guess she was back at Sesshomaru's castle. This meant that either the other Taiyoukai or Susuki ran for help, which meant that the stoic demon lord had seen her in a weak state yet again.

Kagome was mildly shocked to feel heat rising to her face, she was blushing and all because Sesshomaru would think her weak. She hadn't realised that she had wanted to show him that she was strong, but now that she had failed she felt horrible. Even worse when she had failed to show Inuyasha that she was strong, and that had been painful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the demon lord himself walking through the door, she glanced at him briefly before looking back down at the ground. This was no time to show how weak she really was and so she bottled her emotions refusing to show him just how ashamed she was.

"This Sesshomaru thought you would have been unconscious longer, miko."

"Small scratches can't keep me down," Kagome said and shot the demon lord the best carefree smile she could.

"The injuries you had were more than mere scratches," Sesshomaru said his eyebrow raising slightly as he spoke, and Kagome groaned. '_now he thinks I'm insane'_.

"I'm pretty sure I've survived worse," Kagome said and resisted the urge to groan again as the demon lord's second eyebrow joined the first.

"Any worse would have killed this Sesshomaru. Your injuries were bad enough to keep even this one in bed a few more hours," Kagome smiled up at him then he didn't view her as weak after all and that made her happier then she cared to think about.

She was trained under two demons and often came to think like them and to most demons being strong for their pack was important. The stronger the male was in the pack the stronger the rest should be, and not being that strong would be seen as a disgrace. She had felt disgraced that Sesshomaru, her new alpha, had to come save her. However he was congratulating her on her strength and the disgrace she had been feeling before was now gone.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"Are you well enough to join us for a meal?" Sesshomaru asked and she nodded her head and smiled before jumping out of bed.

She started to waver as the blood drained from her head and she was sure had it not been for the demon lord's arm securely around her waist she would have fallen. She blushed again at her weakness and a little more as she realised how close she was to the demon lord. She would have never thought she'd end up as part of the demon lord's pack, not since he was known for hating humans and his half-brother.

She could understand now why he did hate humans, if what Susuki had said was the truth and Kagome believed the small kitsune who seemed to be very close to the demon lord. The knowledge of what Sesshomaru detested in humans made her weakness even more of a disgrace. Sesshomaru had lost much of his family thanks to humans and their weak emotions and little control over their actions, and here she was being a weak human.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said his voice surprisingly soft and very, very close to her, "Not only were you injured but you have used up a great deal of your energy. More than you normally tap into do not rush your healing."

She had expected him to call her weak or to realise that he was holding a human and drop her. She wasn't expecting him to be so nice and caring, and instead of letting her go when he had thought she could stand on her own he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her out of the room.

Kagome couldn't stop the small smile that came to her face as she thought about just how different Sesshomaru could be, and about how much she didn't know about him. She'd get to know him and then she'd pay him back for everything he had done for her, she'd just have to think of a way.

Kagome once again was shocked when the demon lord didn't drop her arm as they entered into the company of the other Taiyoukai, her kit, Rin, and Susuki. He led her to the very end of the table and situated her in the seat next to his own. Rin was directly across from her and her kit was on her side across from him was Susuki and next to her was the Ozu.

Had she been alone she would have been a very bright shade of red, Sesshomaru had given her a great privilege by seating her next to him. The seat was reserved for the alpha's mate or the alpha female while the seat on the other side of him was reserved for his heir or pup. By placing her here instead of a seat down he was showing everyone present that she was the alpha female at the moment. She was the strongest female in the pack and all responsibility was left to her when Sesshomaru had to leave for whatever reason.

Rin was oblivious to the significance of her seating but her own kit was surprised as were the other two demons sitting with them. Kagome smiled at Rin and Shippo as the filled her in on what she had missed while she was travelling and told her that she had only been unconscious for a day after Sesshomaru had found her and brought her back.

Kagome had been surprised that it had only been a day the last time she had seriously been injured it had been a week before she could move again. She shot the stoic demon lord next to her a thankful look before she was drawn into the conversation again, eventually even Ozu was included and Kagome started to relax.

It was odd for her to enjoy herself so completely, she hadn't done it so long and she missed being this carefree. Her life had once been innocent even after dropping into the feudal era, obligation hadn't risen to choke her yet.

"Miko," Kagome looked up in surprise at the demon lord that was hovering over her she smiled and waited for whatever he had to say, "You must rest."

Kagome nodded and attempted to keep her blush at bay she had managed to forget about her injuries, again. Just as the blush was starting to recede Kagome found her arm linked with the demon lords again and it was back. She wasn't so much embarrassed about their contact it had to do more with her apparent weakness.

)(

"_Sesshomaru,"_ Susuki growled as she jumped on to the demon lords desk, "_You forgot to mention to undo the spell."_

"Susuki whining is unbecoming of you. The miko needs her rest you do not want her to mess up changing you back, correct."

"_You didn't mention it, now would be a perfect time since she will feel bad about the situation and I can better protect her in my human form!"_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the small kit on his desk, "You want to protect her now?" Sesshomaru smirked as the fur on Susuki's face darkened.

"_Feh. She needs all the protection she can get," _Sesshomaru was sure that Susuki would be crossing her arms in a very Inuyasha like pose had she been in her human form.

"You still act like Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commented as he turned back to the scrolls on his desk and bit back his smirk as Susuki growled.

"_I do not act like him!"_

"Hn"

"_Bastard!"_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Susuki and she glared back, "Inuyasha would say that."

Susuki growled again before jumping off of his desk and walking out of the room. She continued to growl until she found herself standing in the northern wing in front of the infirmary doors and growled at herself when her body refused to move from its place.

They had only travelled together for a few weeks and she had watched the miko fight in many battles and gain many shards. Her story was inventive and would have been completely unreasonable had Susuki not witnessed her sudden appearance in the garden. The girl was annoying. She insisted on conversing even through the other party would not respond, the miko stopped to help anyone she could even if they were demons and would attempt her life the moment she helped them.

The worst was that she liked to cuddle and Susuki found herself wrapped in the miko's arms more than once during the night. Susuki was used to being alone; it happened when the Lord of the Western lands took you in and trained you next to his heir.

Sesshomaru was always busy and while yes they are really good friends now she had felt lonely in her child hood. Her parents had been killed and Sesshomaru's father had taken her in and no one knew why, but her loneliness ended when Inuyasha came around. Sesshomaru's training was completed then and they all spent time playing with each other, although it was mostly just her and Inuyasha.

She went back to being mostly alone after the night Inu Tashio had died. They helped Inuyasha and his mother to flee and defended the castle from invaders. Sesshomaru was lord now and she was his right hand.

Company was something a demon learned to be without and the damned miko was making her miss being around others and being friends. She wanted to growl at the miko, that was her reason for being here.

She pushed her way into the room and sniffed out the miko, which was when she caught two other smells. Walking a little faster now she was determined to tell the two children that the miko needed her rest and that they shouldn't be here.

The miko was asleep cuddled around Rin who was sleeping with Shippo in her arms. Susuki had noticed that the miko had a knack for taking care of things and helping people out, but she had no idea that the miko this maternal. The two kids absolutely loved her, for Shippo it was understandable he had said a number of times she was like his mother. Rin, as far as Susuki knew, had little exposure to the woman but loved her almost as much as Shippo.

Susuki growled lowly before walking over to the crowded cot and adding her own body heat to the mass. She didn't know exactly why but she wanted to be near the miko and this was te only time to do it. She wouldn't be stuck in this form forever.

Sesshomaru had growled at his healers as they asked for his presence in the infirmary, but his agitation was replaced by worry as he remembered who was in the infirmary. There was no possible way that they miko should have gotten worse, she had been up and walking around acting as normal as he could guess her to be.

His worry was replaced with agitation as he stepped into the infirmary, nothing was wrong with the miko. He was about to demand why he was here, loudly too, but they motioned for him to be quite. So he was and walked down to where they were pointing at.

His annoyance was replaced with amusement, and another very foreign feeling as he saw the miko and her bed partners. He had expected Shippo to be there and Rin was a pleasant and less shocking surprise. He didn't expect to see Susuki cuddled into the crook of the miko's neck, he had seen it in the field the day he saved them, but he didn't expect to see it ever again.

Surprising himself and his staff Sesshomaru let out a small quite chuckle. The woman attracted everyone to her and was impossible not to like. Two of the most feared youkai in Japan liked her, and they were known to not like anyone.

"Let them sleep," Sesshomaru said softly he doubted that there would be this much peace for him after tonight. Shippo had told him his mother was a handful and from Susuki's report he believed it, but that didn't stop the small smirk on Sesshomaru's face. This situation promised amusement and he enjoyed amusement.

Sesshomaru went back to his desk and worked through his scrolls again, until yet another dreaded mating request popped up. This time from the Southern lord a demon whom had a shakily alliance with the west, it was best not to outright reject this demon's demands.

He didn't like talking with people and said very little during meetings with the other lords, if he was being realistic he found many of them far too old and closed minded. However until the old lords retired he was forced to keep a traditional alliance with them, and so Sesshomaru wrote a message back informing the lord that the search for the evil hanyou has continued now that there is a new trail to follow. He ensured the lord that when the half-breed is close to being finished he would pick a mate, but by time that happened Sesshomaru was sure the new lords will be in power and he can live the rest of his life without a mate.

**_If you missed my first post re-read chapter 17 and then this one if you want but I made a mistake with the chapters._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is the next chapter and I will be posting Chapter 20 tomorrow with the thank you to the reviewers for now consider this last weeks, still thank you to everyone who read and is currently reading**_

Chapter 19:

"I'm better!" Kagome practically whined standing in front of Sesshomaru. She had healed in at a remarkable rate now that her miko powers were there to help mend her own body and she wanted to set out on her adventures again.

"You must show this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru drawled not looking up from his papers, and nearly let a smirk slip when he heard the girl huff.

"It'll be hard to do that if your nose is stuck to a scroll," Kagome said congratulating herself on the re-arrangement of the saying.

"There are three things you must do in order to prove that you are fit to travel," Sesshomaru said and looked up when the miko failed to acknowledge what he had said, he found it quite amusing that she was standing there with her arms folded into her Yukta sleeves and on eyebrow raised in question, "The first is you must walk around the entire castle without getting tired and finding your way back to here before dinner is served."

"What are the others?"

"You must finish the first one first."

Kagome narrowed her eyes for a moment before she turned stiffly and walked back out of the study door. She could do this easily especially if she didn't get lost, so she started marking each wall she passed with a slight bit of her holy energy and walked around the maze that Sesshomaru called his home. It was easy enough to walk around the entire place and when she had finished she still had an hour before dinner would be served.

While heading towards Sesshomaru's study Kagome picked up on the sounds of a quite conversation, there were three participating in the conversation. Shippo was one and she could safely assume the higher voice belonged to Rin, however there was a much older voice she didn't recognise and she headed toward the voices.

The conversation was held behind a slightly open door and Kagome guessed it was either Shippo's or Rin's. She nudged the door open and peaked in, her presence was automatically noticed by her kit and three heads turned in her direction. Her eyes widened as she looked past Shippo to the owner of the third voice to find Kohaku shifting nervously under her gaze.

His eyes widened as she rushed forward and he froze in fear as he waited for her to attack. He was surprised when her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug and he looked between Shippo and Rin who were grinning from ear to ear. He had been nervous that she wouldn't take well to his presence being in the castle especially close to the kit she looked after, both of the children said that she'd be happy to see him despite him attempting to take her life before.

"Sango will be so happy to know that your back!" She exclaimed quietly and he was surprised.

"How do you know that I am 'back'?"

"There is no tainted jewel shard in your back so Naraku isn't controlling you, and you now share Sango's tinted skin colour now that you're alive again," Kagome pulled back and looked over the boy examining his body with her aura which was when she noticed the small trace of power left behind on his body, "If I had to guess Sesshomaru-sama was the one who took the shard out and brought you back to life."

All three children looked shocked but didn't say anything as the miko stood and motioned for them to follow her. They walked in silence for a while until Rin realised where they were headed.

"Why are we going to Sesshomaru-sama's study?" she asked skipping forward to walk with Kagome her hands behind her back swinging slightly and carefree.

"Because I had to prove something to him and I have to finish it before supper."

"You are late miko," Sesshomaru said suddenly appearing with a small smirk as he looked over the group his eyes landed on Kohaku for a moment before landing on the miko again, "However I see you have moved on to the second part, you handle surprise well."

Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side in acknowledgement of the lord's compliment; she had glanced at the sky and found that it was just slightly over sunset so she had just missed the deadline. She hadn't realised that talking and walking with the children had used up her hour, not that she cared it just meant that the demon lord would have his way for now.

They walked down the hall in a compatible silence and Kagome glanced behind her to see three happy children following her and the silent demon lord at her side. The children slowed to look at something and she looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Do I get to know what the third task is?" Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her and raised an eyebrow, "Well I finished one task as you said and I had to finish the first to know the second but I finished the second without knowing so that should mean that I am allowed to know the third thing."

Sesshomaru thought on it for a moment and nodded his head, she did finish the requirement that granted her knowledge of the third task, "Change Susuki back, when you have enough energy to do so," Kagome was about to protest but he held up his hand, "She will be of no use in our travels if she cannot use her most effective abilities."

"Our travels?"

"Miko, you get into far too much trouble to travel alone," there was a slight smirk as he said the sentence and Kagome got the impression that for a moment he was teasing her.

She was stunned into silence and contemplation. How much didn't she know about Sesshomaru? She didn't know the answer to that but she could hazard a guess that it was a lot, and a perfect way to learn about him was to see him in different environments. She's seen him at his home and she's seen him in battle but she had yet to see him in a relaxed travel or to really interact with any of his pack. She smiled again as she thought about the interesting new situation, "That's easy," Kagome said and the rest of the trip to the dining hall was made in silence.

Kagome smiled as she walked into the room, which compared to the rest of the fortress a small dull room. Rin and Shippo quickly ran to their places and she bit back her laughter as Susuki tried to keep her dignity as the children cooed at and petted her small form.

Kohaku sat nervously next to Shippo and Kagome took her place on the other side. The prince of the northern lands sat at the far end watching the odd pack with interest. Sesshomaru took his own seat and the servants moved to serve the food, with a small wave of his hand the servants left.

He took a small sip of his tea and the others started to eat. He watched each and every one of the members at the table eat, noting that their manners said a lot about them. He didn't eat and neither did the northern prince. As mostly grown demons they didn't need to eat or sleep much and when they did it was never around people.

Rin despite her lessons eats with little manners and tends to get more of it on the table then her mouth. She doesn't eat at the castle and she isn't around for formal dinners anymore. The other lords didn't agree with him keeping her, but the only one who continuously complains about it is the Southern lord. He was the only one who had ever tried anything. Sesshomaru noted that the old demon tended to step on his toes far too often.

Shippo eats fast but not in a messy way, he had sufficient manners when he first got here and thy've steadily increased. He had assumed that Kagome had taught him some manners, but it had been hard for him to actually believe that since every time he had an encounter with her she had been rude and outspoken. She was willing to jump into anything and even attacked him, he had assumed that she was just a woman who didn't know her place in the world and was never taught any manners.

Watching her eat had he surprised him every time he watched it, she ate slowly and neatly. Unlike the two children and most humans he had seen eating she didn't stuff the food into her mouth. She took small bites and chewed without making loud obnoxious noises, and he was grateful for that. She had proved to him that it was the situation that they were in that caused her to act differently. She still wasn't a tame woman, but she wasn't disrespectful. She was interesting to watch and hear about, and his curiosity ran wild when it came to her.

Kohaku picked at his food, obviously uncomfortable with all of them still, especially now that Kagome had joined them. He understood that Kohaku had once tried to kill her, but she treated such things as something minor. That is his assumption based on what Shippo has said and the way she has acted towards him.

Susuki in her normal form ate peacefully if she ate at all, but at the moment she tore and clawed at her food growling as it occasionally slipped away from her. Sesshomaru wasn't a creature of pity, he detested the feeling but he did feel a stab of emotion as she struggled.

He wasn't the only one. He watched as the miko watched with regretful eyes, it apparently wasn't her goal to make Susuki this vulnerable. She bit her lip, which Sesshomaru found an interesting little habit.

"Shippo," she said suddenly drawing almost everyone's attention, "Did I ever tell you about the game my mother once taught me?"

"Which game?" Shippo asked his eyes getting bigger.

"Well it's not appropriate to play when you have guests over," she warned and Sesshomaru dreaded what she was going to have the children do, "and you should only play it if I say so and only if I'm around . . ."

"Okay!" the two children agreed in unison, "Tell us!"

"Well me and my brother have a cat, and we had bugged it constantly so my mom had suggested that we spend a day acting as he did. So how about we, for just today act like some animals," Sesshomaru groaned internally, "Sesshomaru-sama might even join," said demon glared and Kagome sent him what most would describe as a stunning smile. Sesshomaru groaned as he realised that the smile was going to be the end of him.

"I do not think Sesshomaru-sama would do that. He does not like to play with Rin," Sesshomaru's eyebrow shot up at his young ward and he turned it on Kagome as she made a 'tsking' sound.

"Well I'm sure Kohaku would like to play and Susuki," Susuki lifted eher head from her food at the mention of her name, "and maybe if we ask nicely Prince Ozu might join us," everyone looked at the demon at the far end of the table.

Kagome flashed her smile again and the demon sighed, it was hopeless if he didn't agree he was sure the strange miko would pout and he hated when females pouted. Especially ones that defy is normal sense of females. For example Susuki is more of a warrior then a normal girl who uses her looks and pouts to get what she wants. The miko can fight but that smile gave him the slight glimpse that she could pout, there was no way to deal with a pout. You couldn't yell because then they would cry, you couldn't glare or anything so when it came to those particular females it was best to either ignore them or just agree.

He couldn't ignore her so there was only one option, and as he nodded his head the miko smiled again. She then turned her attention to Sesshomaru and Ozu silently thanked whatever made him agree. Sesshomaru seemed to have the same weakness since he seemed to be losing the battle against whatever face the miko was making.

"Fine"

End chapter

**_Next chapter tomorrow and then it will continue to post on mondays_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sorry i posted the extra chapter late, but I had homework to do and what not, but here we are._**

**_I would like to thank all of the people who added me to their alerts and favorites and by me I mean both me as an author and this story, it's nice to know that the reviewers aren't the only one's supporting the story._**

**_However I like to give each of my reviewers a special thank you and since I have two chapters (technically) to cover it will be a little longer_**

**Chapter 18:**

**Animelover4ever456: _Haha I do that all the time with my friends, I make it very difficult for them to graduate highschool._**

**Kary747:_ Here is another chapter!_**

**animefollower01_: Yeah it would have been worse if I posted with out thinking 'cause then there would be two chapter 18s. However it's good to know that if that ever happens again and the chapter isn't slightly important to the plot that i can get away with not posting it. I will try not making that mistake again._**

**Chapter 19:**

**Akari-san: _Here is the next chapter and another will be out on monday!_**

**animefollower101: _Hehe yeah thtis chapter would have seemed really off character, but don't worry I think it's s good start to everyone's favorite part of these stories :D_**

**princess of the western lands: _I go into detail about what kind of animals they will be but not into great detail with what they're doing while playing the game. These past two chapters have moved pretty fast and I wanted this one to be a little more lighthearted since there will be little light chapters later_**

**_So there we go and I am very sorry for the confusion._**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha or the character of said show, I can only hope one day to create my own characters in which people will twist and manipulate to their wills!_**

**_Enjoy my 'suck up' present of chapter 20._**

Chapter 20:

"Here this is a good place as any!" Kagome said happily and set her stuff down. She had tried to convince Sesshomaru to let them go outside the walls, but he refused to back down on their earlier agreement. She seemed well enough to walk within the castle and any place that was protected but he refused to let her outside the grounds.

"So what do we do?" Shippo asked sitting on the ground patiently.

"Well I'll give you each an animal that you have to pretend to be. For example Ozu instead of being a cat you have to be a fox so Susuki and Shippo will tell you how you're supposed to act. Sesshomaru you'll be a cat!"

"No."

"You said you'd participate!" Kagome said pouting.

"I lied,"

"Demons don't lie!"

"Demons don't tell the whole truth." Sesshomaru replied and Kagome stuck out her tongue, "I said I participated by bringing you here and consenting to this childish game."

"Fine," Kagome sniffed, "just sit there."

"It is all us cats do anyway," Ozu said with a smirk and Sesshomaru glared before sitting at the base of a tree.

"Rin you be a bird!" Shippo said happily and Rin moved her arms in imitation of flapping wings.

"Shippo you can be a bunny!" Shippo pouted but complied.

"Susuki can't pretend to be any animal!" Rin complained and Kagome nodded her head.

Kneeling in front of the small demon she placed her finger on her forhead, "How about she tries to act like a human in this form?" Shippo and Rin nodded their heads, "And what about me?"

"Inu." Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Yeah mommy!"

"O-okay," Kagome said hesitantly, "Now. Rin yes birds fly around but they also eat while flying so you'll have to eat pick up and eat your food without stopping. Shippo you have to eat your food slowly and in small bites and hop away whenever Rin, Susuki, Ozu, or myself get close. We are predators and you are pray. In a way we're playing tag! Now Ozu go talk with Susuki and Shippo about how your supposed to act."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him, she waited for him to explain how an Inu female is supposed to act.

"Sit up straight, an Inu never slouches," Sesshomaru said barely glancing out of the corner of his eye, "Inus are affectionate and an Inu must show affection and respond to it."

"How do Inus respond?"

Sesshomaru moved now pulling Kagome closer, "Inus sent their packs, memorise the scent of their members. As your Alpha I would nudge your head like this," Sesshomaru brushed his nose and head against the side of her head, "and you would," Kagome moved her head slightly to get away from the odd feeling, exposing her neck a little more, "yes, like that. Then I would sniff here," Sesshomaru moved his head further down and sniffed her neck. She moved her head again when his breath spread across her collar bone."

"So that is how Alphas sent," Kagome said trying hard not to show how nervous she was at the moment, "So how do they show affection?"

Sesshomaru pulled back and moved Kagome in front of him, "Affection is different between every pack member. This Sesshomaru pats Rin on the head when she expresses her affection by hugging."

"Does that mean even I have something you do to express affection?" Her heart hammered in her chest as she asked. She was nervous about getting reject even on the basic level of being a pack member.

"Yes and in return you'd find something to show it in return."

"How do you know?"

"Instincts," Sesshomaru moved his hands up to her head and started combing her hair with his nails, which scraped against her head. Kagome leaned back and her arms lifted to his face, finding his ears she started to rub them, "See."

Kagome blushed and nodded her head before removing her hands from his person, "So Shippo jumping up to hug me is his way of showing affection and when I carry him I am returning it?" Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Oh, interesting. How do Inus eat?"

"Normally they eat meat, preferably raw. With their mouths and claws."

"Wonderful," Kagome said before standing realising that she had been sitting in between the demon lord's legs, "Is that it?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome walked away and joined the game the others had already started.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted.

"Yes?"

"Are we supposed to change into what we're pretending to be?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Because miko," Sesshomaru said towering above her, "she has returned to normal."

Kagome looked over at Susuki who was busy studying her now human form, she didn't notice the two children running towards her, "No guys wait!" her warning was to late as both Rin and Shippo tackled Susuki down to the ground at the exact same time, "I hope that didn't do anything"

"Miko what do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome rushed toward Susuki.

"Susuki how are you feeling?" Kagome asked helping Susuki up. The minute their hands connected Kagome was sent flying backwards and Susuki transformed back to a small fox.

"I expected that to hurt more," Kagome mumbled and looked around.

"It should have," Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked up at him and looked back down to find herself in her arms.

"Thank you!"

"Hn."

"Is Susuki okay?" Kagome asked as she struggled out of Sesshomaru's arms. Rushing over Kagome looked down, "Susuki," Kagome whispered and bent down before running her hand over the fox's fur.

Kagome pulled back and Susuki transformed back.

"Wha-" Kagome touched Susuki again cutting her off. Susuki transformed again, "_Turn me back!" _

"Miko you failed," Kagome stuck out her tongue and touched Susuki and walked back towards the castle.

''O_O

"Tomorrow we head toward the west," Kouga addressed his pack after Miroku's encouragement, "Only Ginta, Hakku, and myself are going, the rest of you head back."

"But Kougss!"

"Yes little sister?

"What about my future mate?"

"Miroku is not your future mate," Kouga said with a sigh, "I must approve of your future mate you will not mate someone whom I have a life debt to."

"Why does that mat-"

"He does not wish to mate you. You are a demoness and the sister to a demon lord you will not mate a monk." Kouga said while he started to walk away

"We are deeply in-"

"Do not say it,"

"Love."

"No you are not, now go home," Pausing he gave his sister a brief look and shook his head, and pushed her with the rest of the pack, "if anything happens while I am away just move the pack to safety do not fight without me."

Nothing else was said as the two parties went their separate ways. Miroku sent Kouga a grateful look and Sango visibly relaxed slightly.

End chapter.

**_There you have it please leave a comment if you wish and exit the story in a safe and orderly fashion (I'm not sure what I mean by that). I look forward to hearing from you and posting again monday. Have a great week and a great weekend!_**

**_See you all later!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Good day, happy halloween if you celebrate and if you don't happy end of October. I was going to write a one shot for today but I decided to just post this instead. _**

**_I would like to thank everyone who added me and my story to alerts and favorites._**

**_A very special thank you goes to my reviewers for this chapter:_**

**XxHeartless GirlxX: _Thanks!_**

**animelover4ever456: _Here we are I hope you like this chapter._**

**princess of the western lands: _The Inu affection thing as another purpose as well but it'll be seen later._**

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own the characters and I'm fairly certain that the plot has already been used somewhere._**

**_ENJOY! _**

Chapter 21:

Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's study poring over scroll over scroll attempting to figure out what exactly went wrong and how to fix it. The spell was almost complete as far as she knew all she needed was contact with her in order to make it complete. Rin and Shippo hugged her which is probably where it had gone wrong so when she touched it she must have sealed the spell. She was in control of Susuki's change, any physical contact and Susuki would turn back into her small demon form.

It made sense up until the fact that they had been in physical contact in the future, so what was different between now and there. They were almost exactly the same except that Susuki seemed older. Perhaps she's immune? Or the spell was broken when she died?

When they first met they had touched and nothing happened, but she did flinch so the spell was intact. When she didn't transform she touched something around her neck, perhaps a necklace stops the transformation? It would make sense Inuyasha's beads when activated stop his transformation; perhaps it's similar but different.

"Miko, release your scent," Kagome looked up at him for a moment before doing as he asked. It had been four days today since the incident with Susuki and Kagome had spent all her time in the study reading over scrolls trying to figure out if something like this had ever been done before, so far there was no incident like this one. There has really never been an incident where a miko didn't kill a demon right away, she was one of a kind.

The first day Sesshomaru had expressed that he needed to know her scent for the small chance that she'd lose control of her concealment spell and he couldn't track her lack of scent. She complied and allowed him to continuously sniff at her neck while she read. He'd then get up briefly order food for them and then sit back down until the food came. The second day he had done the same thing and yesterday he had started to help her look.

He took his 'place' behind her as she leaned over the scrolls and rested his head against her shoulder before lifting up a scroll and skimming through it. He placed it down and picked another one up.

"We're looking for something new," Kagome informed him and he raised an eyebrow silently, "I had an idea."

Sesshomaru put down the scroll he was reading and sat back slightly and Kagome turned toward him. His hands moved up to her hair, "Explain."

Kagome's hand rose to his left ear, "Well Inuyasha's transformation is triggered by not having the sword but the subjection beads can stop the transformation when I say 'sit'. There has to be something similar I can try with Susuki." Sesshomaru nodded closing his eyes as Kagome moved her had to his right ear, "All I would need was a necklace and sometime."

"You have a week."

"A week I thought we weren't going anywhere until I completed those tasks of yours?"

"Something came up and I find it best to leave and travel during that time," Sesshomaru said leaning back further taking Kagome with him.

Kagome stopped Sesshomaru's ear and pushed herself up ignoring the fact that she was now sitting on top of the demon lord. Sesshomaru growled and opened his eyes, "What are you running from?"

"This Sesshomaru does not run," Sesshomaru growled sitting up, hugging Kagome to his body as she shifted and almost fell off.

"Alright. What are we coincidently missing by leaving in a week?"

"The Lord of the South, as well as Lord Kouga, and the Lord of the North will be coming to the castle so that I may pick a week. This Sesshomaru has a month to get to know a few select females and chose a mate from them."

Kagome scowled, "I'd hate to have to be forced to mate."

"You never will." Kagome looked at him but he said no more. Instead he stood and placed her back on her seat before walking out of the room.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the room. She needed to think and she thought better when she was moving, which was one of the many things she liked about traveling. There was only one section of the castle she had yet to explore, and it wasn't attached to the main building.

Sesshomaru had said that was the family complex. Lords would take their mates to be there and complete the mating ritual and they would stay there for the first few months of the mating until a pup was conceived, then there would be a ball to announce the new prince or princess and then the couple would return there. They family stayed there until it was time for the heir to be trained. After that it wasn't used until another pup was to be born.

Sesshomaru's family was unique. Sesshomaru's father took two mates and Sesshomaru's father was still living in that part of the castle when he had died. Inuyasha was just reaching the age where he would be taken to study with Sesshomaru.

No one is allowed into the family complex unless they are part of the pack. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have spent time together inside the complex but it was not something that was documented by anyone else in the castle. Her presence while acceptable at the same time was not considering she wasn't technically related to Sesshomaru through blood.

It wasn't in use so she didn't really see the harm in exploring it.

Walking in she glanced around, it didn't look much different from the smaller homes she had been in. She was on the first floor where there was a small room that would be considered a living room. This is where she figured the children would play, there was still toys scattered around. Some were quite old while others were newer and more feminine; Rin must of stayed here for some time.

Attached to the 'living room' there was a small kitchen that had a small table in the center of the room as well as plates sitting in neat piles. The only light in the complex was the sunlight streaming through the windows giving the entire place an abandoned look. There was a small hallway with a flight of stairs and a door at the very end.

Kagome walked up the stairs and there were three doors. She opened th first door and looked in. There was a large bed in the very corner of the room directly across from a vanity and large wardrobe. This was the room for the Lord and his mate. Next to that room was a room with a small bed, for the pup. The walls held pictures of the previous lords and ladies with their new born pup.

Kagome walked into the room and glanced around at the portraits. There were several demons who looked like Sesshomaru, but there was only two portraits with the same man twice. This she assumed was Inu no Tashio.

Glancing up she chocked on her surprise as she saw Itoe-sama staring back at her, "Itoe-sama?"

"Yes my dear?" Kagome gasped and turned in the direction of the voice. Itoe-sama was there standing in the exact same clothing she had last seen him in.

"You are Inu no Tashio?" the demon nodded, "Your dead how are you in the future?"

"It's a long and complicated story. I died here spent many years in the afterlife then the Kami's sent me back to make sure something went right, having to deal with you, and the last time you saw me Sesshomaru came yelled at me before technically killing me, again."

"Why did he kill you?"

"I injured his mate."

"Why?"

"Training."

"Who?"

"Can't say."

"Can't say what?" Itoe-sama and Kagome both turned to find Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"I take it this is not your first time you've seen your father since his death?" Kagome asked but was ignored.

"Have you found something to protect, my boy?"

"You mean have I found a mate?" Nothing was said, "This Sesshomaru needs no mate."

"Doesn't mean you don't get one," Kagome said idly remembering Susuki's website.

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled.

"Eh? I didn't say it was definite." Kagome sighed and cut off Itoe-sama, "If he's meant to have a mate like he has in the future then it'll happen."

"He doesn't have a mate in the future, she dies."

"But you just-" Kagome started.

"It's a confusing story."

"How do you know the miko, father?"

"It's a confusing story."

"This Sesshomaru is not going to take a mate, therefore she does not die."

"She'll die anyway; she was a major part of your pack even if you never admit she's more."

"Has he met her yet?" Kagome asked.

"In a way he has,"

"That doesn't make sense."

"You know as well as I do, Kagome, that we can't reveal to much."

"Then there is no point in having this conversation," Kagome said irritably. She had wasted a lot of time on nothing, "Excuse me."

Kagome brushed past Sesshomaru who reached out and caught her arm, Kagome turned around and eyed him curiously. Sesshomaru dropped something into her hand before letting her go.

"Thanks," Kagome said happily lifting up the necklace. It was just a simple jewel on a leather string in the shape of a tear drop.

Kagome ran off without a word heading back into the main castle into Sesshomaru's study to work through even more scrolls.

"Finally!" Kagome exclaimed lifting up one scroll. After reading through hundreds and hundreds of scrolls she finally found one that was detailed in the miko spell of sealing.

Quickly reading through it she lifted the necklace up before drawing her powers to her hands. The light colour of her powers spread from her hands to the necklace winding around the cord.

Her powers faded away, but there was still a faint glow around the necklace. Kagome left the study quickly and located Susuki.

"Put this on," Kagome ordered and Susuki hesitantly took the necklace making sure to avoid touching hands with Kagome. Once the necklace was around her neck Kagome touched the jewel a mumbled a 'stay'.

"What does this do?"

"If I did this right, then you shouldn't change when I do this," Kagome's hand darted out to touch Susuki, but the demoness was faster and wacked her hand away, "There!"

"I'm not an animal."

"Of course you are, your just human at the moment," Susuki glared and Kagome took off the necklace before resting her hand on Susuki's shoulder.

"_Why?"_

"I just wanted to make sure it was the necklace not just it wearing off for whatever reason," Kagome said before touching Susuki again and slipping the necklace back into place.

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled turning the corner sharply, "Sesshomaru-sama wanted me to find you and Susuki-sama and tell you that dinner is ready."

Kagome smiled before grabbing Susuki and running down after Shippo. They'd be out travelling soon, and she couldn't wait.

End.

**_Hopefully I can update next week but there are possible difficulties this week so I apologies if I don't update right on monday._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Okay first things first. . . I had a really hard time not updating right after this chapter was written but if I posted this early then I would want to post the next one early and I'm trying to stick to a pattern. That being said hello all of you! _**

**_Next thing is that these next few chapters is where the plot thickens and I really hope that none of you see where I'm going with this 'cause I actually thought it was an original idea. _**

**_So with those two announcements out of the way I would now like to thank all of the people who have added me to alerts and favorites, who have read this story thus far, and a BIG thank you goes to my reviewers for this chapter._**

**princess of the western lands: _Yeah Itoe-sama went back to the past to watch how things worked out it was cheesy but I felt a little foreshadowing would be nice. You are correct that any mate would have to be better then Kagome. I think you could see this next chapter coming though._**

**Kattana: _Thanks a lot for reviewing I had a problem linking up the past and future when I was first working on it but now that I know where I'm going with this story it's a lot easier to make the Characters fit together and even add in small details that don't seem significant and so on and so fourth. Thank you very much for reviewing._**

**Bloodylilcorpse: _As much as I love fluff in a story I have don't have a lot of experience writing it, the last time I tried the entire story turned into a spoof, not that I minded. Anyway I am going to try and fit a little more in since I need the practice, it's a great way to lighten up a story. Thanks for your review (it confused me for a second since it was a recent review but it was for chapter 7)_**

**_Two things left now._**

**_1. _Disclaimer: _Inuyasha belongs to the people who came up with it and I have no intention of claiming that spot._**

**_2. Enjoy Chapter 22!_**

Chapter 22:

"Sesshomaru everything is packed up!" Kagome called and was simply ignored.

"Where are we going mama?" Shippo asked hoping up into his mother's arms.

"We're going to be traveling again since there are some visitors coming to the castle that Sesshomaru-sama wishes not to waste time on."

"I thought that he said-"

"I know sweety. I said the same thing and got a 'hn' as an answer, Right Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

Kagome laughed and placed Shippo down on Ah-un before helping Rin to get on. She turned around and saw both Susuki and Jaken rushing towards them. It appeared to be a race and Kagome noted that it had no rules about attacking one another. She threw up a barrier as some excess flames reached her and the kids.

"Se-Sessh-Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken gasped, "Why did you not tell me we were leaving?"

"You are not coming Jaken."

"But milord-!"

"The other Lords are coming and you are to deal with them appropriately, understood?"

"Yes Milord."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Susuki exclaimed and the stoic lord raised an eyebrow at her, "We may have to delay our departure."

"Why is that Susuki?" he didn't look it but Sesshomaru was frustrated with the interruptions.

"There are humans at the front gate, sir." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "They're part of your pack, sir."

"Let them in and lead them into the dining room. They will eat and then we will leave."

Sesshomaru started to walk inside followed closely by Kagome, Rin, Shippo and Jaken. They made their way into the dining room minutes before Susuki led the rest of Sesshomaru's pack in.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed and raced forward to embrace the startled yet happy miko. Sango wasn't far behind him.

They would have stayed in that position for a few others if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's impatient cough. Miroku and Sango stood immediately and brushed unseen dirt off of their clothes before bowing lowly to Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama we were just excited to see our sister returned." Sesshomaru nodded at the demon slayer.

"We have collected many jewel shards since you've seen us last and Kouga-sama suggested that we come to speak with you."

"Is the wolf here?" Sesshomaru asked and Miroku nodded. With a wave of his hand a servant went to collect the wolf and his companions.

Sango and Miroku sat near Kagome, "Kouga said he ran into you. I was surprised you didn't try to kill him for what he did to us."

Kagome looked down at the table in front of her, "I cannot."

"Why not?" Miroku asked looking at the food that was placed in front of him.

"Kouga is a demon prince I cannot retaliate without 'causing a war. It is also not my place to take revenge. Such actions are the alpha males right." Kagome glanced up at her two friends who had stopped in the middle of taking a bite to look at her strangely.

"The miko was trained in the future about demon ways," Sesshomaru explained.

"By Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's resurrected father."

"A lot happens in a year," Sango muttered before continuing to eat.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kouga greeted and the stoic demon lord nodded his head in reply, "I am surprised you are still here the meeting with the other lords is happening soon and you have not left yet?"

"Your visit has detained our departure, please Lord Kouga take a seat and eat," Sesshomaru replied automatically and politely.

"Kagome! How have you been since our last meeting?" Kouga greeted as mandatory. He understood she was angry with him, and understood that her knowledge forbid her from retaliating on behalf of her pack.

Kagome bit back a growl and smiled politely, "Quite fine Lord Kouga, how was your journey to our home?" she had learned the proper greeting for an Alpha female and never thought she'd use it.

"It was long. Thank you for welcoming me into your home," Kouga replied and bowed his head towards her.

"As long as you an ally you are welcome in our home."

Sango and Miroku looked back and forth between the courteous exchange between their friend and new guardian. They were more than slightly confused about the exchange and the reason Kagome continuously referred to Sesshomaru's castle as their home. Shippo walked over and sat on Sango's lap before leaning up and whispering in her ear.

"Kagome, like the rest of us, have been claimed by Sesshomaru as pack. Kagome is the most powerful female in the pack now that she is a fully trained miko. As the alpha female she must follow certain customs including politely greeting all who enter the house even if she doesn't like the person. She also must not greet them before the Alpha male and her pack is exempt from formalities."

"You've learned a lot too," Sango commented and Shippo nodded before slipping off the demon slayer's lap and on to his 'mother's'.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru suddenly commented and she turned her attention to him, "Kouga has business to discus with this Sesshomaru. We will depart in the morning show Sango and Miroku to their rooms, beside your own."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome bowed her head slightly and turned toward the others who looked fairly upset, "Once you have finished I will show you to your rooms."

Sango and Miroku quickly ate before standing and following a very collected Kagome out of the dining room. Rin and Shippo followed after skipping happily down the halls.

"He can't treat you like that!" Sango exclaimed and Kagome turned toward her curiously, "He just treated you like a servant."

Kagome stopped now and turned around with a small smile, "You're mistaken. I've worked as a servant and I have been trained in demon ways. You both are members of Sesshomaru's pack as I am. He has claimed me as the Alpha female and as such it is my duty to see to your comfort. He did not treat me as a servant. He gave me an explanation and a lord never has to explain to a servant. You'll eventually see a difference." Kagome then saw a servant and motioned her over.

The servant bowed lowly and Kagome placed her hand on the demon maid's shoulder, "What can I do for the lady?"

"You know the two rooms beside mine, Mina?" the servant nodded and smiled, "Please gather a few servants to clean out the two rooms for Sango and Miroku,"

"I will Lady Kagome!" Mina replied happily before hurrying off.

"I thought you said that you don't have to be polite or anything to servants," Miroku said very confused at the miko's mannerisms with the servant.

"Alpha males and Alpha females, Lords and Ladies, command and act in different ways. Sesshomaru-sama rules with fear and power as do all Lords, at least demon lords. The lady of the house, or Alpha female of the pack, deals with servants and problems in a gentler way. They are supposed to treat the servants kindly and deal with all things in a manner of love. That is an Alpha female's role, a loving caregiver. I have been told that most royal demoness' do not act as Alpha females should, they tend to be snobbish, rude, and cruel to their servants.

"Undermost circumstances this would make them unsuitable mates, however every female has adapted this attitude and demon lords are forced to take mates either way. They tend not to care for their children, or pups in the case of Inu's. No demon lord now marries out of love since the females actions are repulsive to them, demons are attracted to demons that are caring and who can take care of their pack."

"Which is what makes you attractive to most demons you have come across," another voice said from the shadows. Kagome smiled up at him and beckoned the demon over.

"Sango, Miroku this is Prince Ozu of the northern lands," the two humans bowed to the demon.

"Demons look for those qualities as well as power in a mate and Kagome is a powerful human therefore she is attractive in all aspects as well as acceptable in demon society. Her advanced knowledge into our customs only makes it more likely for a demon to want to sweep her off her feet."

"However I am a miko and a human therefore undesirable for most demons," Kagome smiled and patted Ozu's shoulder lightly, "Shippo, Rin would you please show Miroku around I must talk with Sango."

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked following after the miko.

"I understand that you are still untrusting towards Sesshomaru. I understand in the past he's only tried to kill us, but you don't understand his reasons. I do and I am surprised that he did not kill me upon sight when I ended up in his garden. Even if you don't trust him you are in debt to him."

"I understand he got his healer for me and saved us from Kouga, and made sure that we were taken care of-"

"He's done more than that, such as sparing Kohaku's life." Kagome stopped in front of a door and knocked, "I have someone who'd like to see you,"

"Who is it Kagome?" Kohaku asked opening the door.

"K-Kohaku?"

*.*

"Yet another successful attack prevented, well done Daku. You are so far the best general to have passed through my army."

"Thank you milord I only live to serve."

"The south as benefited from your service. We are heading to the west soon, the Lord will be choosing a mate. We need the best protection for me and the girls I have chosen, and you are the best."

"I would be honoured to accompany you." Daku said with a low bow, "But I have heard of the Lord of the west what if he still refuses to mate?"

"Then we'll have to take drastic measures,"

"May I suggest evicting him from his throne?" Daku remained bowed hiding his smirk as his lord didn't reject the suggestion right away.

"I would need to get the other two lords on board. Lord Kouga will not agree to it since he shares similar views about mating."

"May I suggest then, milord that you ask him to take a mate at the same time? IF he refuses then deal with him in the same manner?"

"Wonderful idea Daku! Not only are you a great warrior but a great advisor! Come, we must prepare to leave!"

"Yes and you must speak with the lord of the north," Daku smiled as he followed 'his lord' out of the throne room, "I shall go on a routine scout for you milord."

"Good, good."

Daku walked away from the southern lord in a calm and timed pace, he bypassed several other guards and gave a small nod in greeting. Once outside the walls of the palace he raced along the trees heading toward a deserted clearing, ignoring everything he passed.

"Naraku," Daku greeted kneeling before the half-breed, miko, and wolf demoness, "Your plan has been initiated. Who do you have in mind to take over the west and east?"

"I had intended Sesshomaru's half-brother to take over the west, however Kikyo's part of the plan has failed. The east will be under the control of Ayame. Your brother should be reporting soon."

"You called milord!" another demon said assuming the same position as Daku.

"Ah, Kyuseishu your report?"

"Mission accomplished, milord, they will talk and your plan will carry on flawlessly."

"Well done both of you. Kyuseishu you will introduce Ayame as a ruler for the south, convince the northern lord in any way possible. Daku you will introduce anyone we find worthy to take over the west and when the time comes suggest that the security of the lands is unsafe as long as Sesshomaru and Kouga remain alive."

"Will there be any troubles?" Daku asked without lifting his head.

"There was only one person who could be a problem; however I have been informed of her death. My original plan was ruined when I heard of her death but I do not need the jewel to take over this land. The miko Kagome is dead so you will have no troubles."

"Why would the one miko be a problem?" Kyuseishu asked tilting his head downwards

"She is a woman unlike all others; she attracts demons and humans to her. We would not be able to move forward because even the old fashioned lords would like her. She was the one person who'd be able to stop the war between humans and demons that I will start." Naraku smiled darkly, "She was the guardian of the Shikon no tama and had some of the jewel shards on her person when she died, my plan of destroying this pathetic world will have to wait for five hundred years when her reincarnation is born.

"Now go back before they get suspicious, and report to me next when Sesshomaru and Kouga are evicted from their thrones."

End.

**_Oh dear! I spot plot! _**

**_Thanks for reading everyone I look forward to hearing from you!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Welcome one and all, boys and girls, ladies and gentle men! I'm going to make this short and sweet.**_

_**I would like to start it off by thanking everyone who added me to alerts and favorites, although it's not a review it still means lot to me (see I told you it'd be sweet)**_

_**And a special thank you goes to my three reviewers!**_

**Princess of the western lands: _Well your in for some surprises and I'm sure my lords of the lands aren't going to be liked very much _**

**Boodylilcorpse: _Thanks I hope you like the chapters coming up!_**

**Animefollower101: _Thank you very much and I think that nothing will be running smoothly in the inu house for a while!_**

**_Anyway thanks for everyone who read the story up until now_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ I just started a new story and I don't remember if i put the disclaimer on there, but I don't own Inuyasha._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 23:

"Is this everything Kouga?" Sesshomau asked as he glanced out his window.

"Yes milord that is about it whe-"

"Milord!" Susuki exclaimed slamming open the door.

"Yes general?"

"Lord Sagio is here for Prince Ozu. I fear it is to late to avoid this meeting."

"Hn." Sesshomaru left the study. He turned the corner and found Kagome talking to a servant and was both surprised and unsurprised by the way she treats his servants. He had heard a number of people say how much they like having her in the castle, "Kagome, come you will meet the Lord of the northern lands."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the greeting hall. He entered with his normal impressive aura and she followed behind allowing a little more of her power free, now she was at least half as strong as Sesshomaru.

"Sagio Lord of the Northern Lands welcome," Sesshomaru bowed his head politely, "Allow one of my servants to lead your guests to their quarters,"

Sesshomaru waved a hand and several servants arrived to escort the rest of the lord's party to their rooms. Sesshomaru then placed the same hand on Sagio's shoulder. The northern lord went to say something but Sesshomaru motioned for him to sit in a chair before sitting across from him and waving Kagome over to the other chair.

"Lord Sagio may I introduce you to the Miko Kagome," Sesshomaru said gesturing to the miko who inclined her head toward the lord.

"Welcome Lord Sagio, it is an honour to meet you." Kagome smiled and straightened her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why would you introduce me to someone so insolent!"

"Insolent? Lord Sagio I assure you she has treated you with nothing but respect, more respect then you deserve being a weak compared to her."

"She is a human wench, another pet of you have taken in I suppose,"

"Kagome you may defend yourself," Sesshomaru said off handily and smirked when Kagome stood.

There was no look on her face as she moved closer to the Lord of the North, her power was now mostly out now and she pressed it against the Lord applying very little of her miko powers.

"I suggest, Lord Sagio, to not insult me ever again. Anything you say or do to Sesshomaru-sama or any of his pack I will take as a personal insult and with my alpha's permission I will purify you to hell and back."

"That is enough Kagome I think he gets your point." Kagome backed off and Sesshomaru stood, "Come, your son would like to see you."

Sesshomaru led the lord away and Kagome went back toward her room, she hadn't seen Rin or Jaken since the announcement of the Northern Lord. The news had traveled through the entire castle before reaching Sesshomaru's ears.

"Mina," Kagome stopped the maid that looked slightly rattled, "What's wrong?"

"May I speak freely, milady?" Kagome nodded once, "Well this humble maid has just had a reminder of how demon females work these days. I had forgotten since Milady does not act like them. I fear that one of them is to become my new mistress."

"I'll make sure Sesshomaru picks a better one, not to mention whoever they are they have to fight me for the title of Alpha female." Mina smiled slightly, "Now I want you to comply to their wishes and don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself, understood?" Mina nodded and Kagome smiled before placing a hand on Mina's shoulder, "Now where is Rin and Jaken they have me worried."

Mina frowned again, "Rin is not allowed in the castle while the other lords are here. They would try to harm her and Jaken is insufficient protection against many demons."

"Well she has no need to fear being in her home. I will be here to protect her. Where does she stay?"

"In the family complex across the court yard, only pack is allowed in there so she is safe there."

"Thank you Mina, and come to me if there are problems."

Kagome walked off as soon as Mina gave her the normal bow and turned away. Kagome understood the necessity of hiding Rin away but the girl had a full pack that would protect her. Kagome raced across the court yard and entered the building.

"Halt!" Jaken's nasally voice screeched followed by a blast of fire from the two headed staff, "Who goes there."

"Master Jaken have you not heard of ask first shoot later?"

"No Lady Kagome, my apologies," Jaken bowed and brushed his head slightly against the ground, "What can I do for the Lady?"

"I would like you and Rin to come back to the main castle. I will protect Rin, she should not be hidden away."

Jaken nodded and motioned for Kagome to move in to the play area. Rin was sitting on the floor sorting through her toys. Jaken coughed and drew her attention to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama! Did Sesshomaru-sama send you hear as well?" Kagome shook her head with a small smile.

"You and Jaken are coming back to the main castle with me."

"Sesshomaru-sama said to stay here until the Lords are gone, are they gone?"

"No sweety, but nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am here."

"Okay Kagome-sama, Rin trusts you!" the small girl raced forward and took Kagome's out stretched hand.

"You'll sleep in my room with me alright?" Kagome asked.

"Can Shippo and Kohaku come? And Sango and Miroku?"

"Sure it'll be safer that way,"

T.T

Sesshomaru sat uneasily in his study as he heard the Southern lord enter the castle, not that the lord himself was making much noise but the large amount of giggling females made more than enough noise for the lord and his silent troops.

Now he was going to stuck in this stupid ceremony and he had an entire thing gave him a bad feeling. There were far too many females to choose from and he was sure none of them would live up to his idea of a female. In a sense he wanted a traditional female, one who cared more about pack then power.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked down stairs to greet the lord making sure to grab Kagome along the way. Lord Yoshimaru is a very traditional demon who hates humans for no other reason other than they exists. Sesshomaru has never done anything that he didn't have a reason for; his dislike for humans was completely justified.

"Mina," Kagome said softly to the maid, "Can you show the rest of the party to their rooms?" the maid smiled and nodded before hurrying along. She was very good with the servants.

"Lord Yoshimaru welcome to the castle of the western lands." Sesshomaru led the lord to sit down, "This Sesshomaru would like to introduce you to the Miko Kagome."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard great things about the Southern Lord; I welcome you to our home."

"I have not heard much about you," the Southern Lord commented dryly.

"Nor should you have milord, for I have dealt with mostly human problems and a Lord like yourself would not be concerned with such trivial things."

"How does a miko find herself in the castle of the west if you deal with only human matter?"

"Lord Yoshimaru you did not hear me correctly. I said I deal with mostly human affairs I have a great deal of experience with demons, and not just purifying them. I only attack those who have attacked first."

"What sort of demon matters?"

"Most recently I have been introduced as an accepted part of Sesshomaru-sama's pack and as his Alpha female I must deal courteously with Lords like you. One I even refrained from killing for his attack against my pack."

"Which Lord?"

"Lord Kouga and I did not injure Lord Sagio for insulting my person."

"That is not much little girl."

"What would you consider a great accomplishment? Perhaps living with only half of a soul? Pulling the great Tensiga from its resting place? Maybe killing several high class and rouge demons? Being able to track Prince Ozu through the lines of power he uses to control those puppets? My point milord is that you may not have heard of me, but I do not have to answer to you."

"Kagome is correct," Sesshomaru interjected as the southern lord opened his mouth, "the only one she has to listen to is this Sesshomaru."

"Then you better teach her some manners. She is out spoken for a human female."

"A miko who is trained in the details of demon society is not an out spoken female. A miko who can live up to the expectation of being part of this Sesshomaru's pack is more deserving of respect than any other demon," Sesshomaru stood and glared at the bird demon, "We have an uneasy truce at the moment Lord Yoshimaru, this Sesshomaru suggests you refrain from insulting the miko or any member of my pack."

Kagome stood and left with Sesshomaru but stopped to ask a servant to show the Lord to his quarters. She then followed Sesshomaru to his study where she watched him shift through papers restlessly. Before she could think about what she was doing she walked over to him and massaged his ears slowly.

As he slowly relaxed Kagome expanded her aura to keep an eye on the rest of the house, nothing seemed off except that the servant that was supposed to lead the Southern Lord to his room was now nervously leading him towards Lord Sagio's room.

She felt herself being pulled on to Sesshomaru's lap and looked at his relaxed face, "Sesshomaru can you call Susuki?" the demon lord nodded and spiked his aura once and Kagome stood up and sat across from the demon lord who let out a disappointed grunt before leaning back in his chair.

"Yes milord?" Susuki asked bowing.

"The miko wanted me to call you."

"Yes Milady?"

"How good are you at keeping up an illusion?" Kagome asked looking towards the window.

"The best, why do you ask?"

"Lord Yoshimaru isn't where he's supposed to be and I want to know the reason why he'd seek a private counsel with Lord Sagio. Would you mind spying on their conversation?"

"If it is alright with milord?" Susuki looked at Sesshomaru who was studying Kagome but gave a nod anyway, "Then how do you suppose I do it?"

"Pose as a bird outside their window, but keep mostly unseen," Kagome said walking over to the window and opening it.

Susuki transformed and flew out of the window. One of the windows in Lord Sagio's room was open but mostly covered by the red curtain. Susuki perched herself carefully and waited.

"Lord Yoshimaru what brings you to my chambers?"

"I have an idea that I would like to run by you."

"That is an interesting coincidence."

"The Lord of the western lands has become far too powerful and if it continues this way our heirs will follow in his example, just look at Lord Kouga as an example."

"Are you proposing we give Sesshomaru a hard choice?"

"That is exactly it Lord Sagio. He either mates or we take over his throne and give to someone easily controlled. I even suggest that's what we do with Kouga."

"Let's talk to him first after dinner and if he wants nothing to do with our plan we'll force him out as well."

"That is a splendid idea, now I must prepare for dinner."

Susuki left at the same time Yoshimaru did and reported what she had overheard to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and Kagome thought.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said slowly almost never using the honorific if they weren't in front of anyone it was important to, "You need to at least pretend to be interested in the women presented towards you. There is a woman you are meant to mate; I've seen you in the future. You were mated with a powerful woman with black hair. That's what your aura said; Susuki and I will look for while you entertain the others. We need Kouga here now though just encase you are not interested in any of the women."

"You have a plan Kagome?"

"Sort of. Unfortunately it can't be activated until your dethroned," Kagome glanced at Susuki, "I guess I'm not the cause of the west falling."

End.

**_Alright so there you have it! I'll post again next monday until then have a great week!_**

**_SEE YA!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Oh I am so sorry! I thought for the longest time that you were all waiting for chapter 28 and I had been working on it for a while now but I've had to do so many other things and for some reason I decided to check and as it turns out I only posted to chapter 23 I'm so sorry!**_

___**Thank you to everyone who added me to alerts and favorites and I'm sorry I haven't updated.**_

_**A special thank you to my reviewers"**_

**Animefollower 1o1**_**- sorry for the long wait and thanks**_  
><strong>Myziera-<strong>_** thank you very much I'm very sorry I made all of you wait**_  
><strong>Vera-<strong>_** here is the next chapter **_  
><strong>Sakemori-<strong>_** thank you anad that sucks about the account thing I'm so sorry but i am continuing it.**_  
><strong>Ninja Star Light<strong>_**- thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for such a long wait**_

_**I am so sorry!**_

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha I am far to irresponsible and forgetful for such a lovely creation._**

**_Once again I am so sorry please enjoy the next chapter._**

Chapter 24:

"What a grand feast Lord Sesshomaru!" Kouga exclaimed slamming his glass down to the table sending a large grin to everyone present at the table, and there was a lot of them.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with Kagome at his right and Shippo to his left. Next to Kagome was Rin who was quietly staring at her food. Next to Shippo was Miroku and next to him was Sango. On the other side of Rin was Susuki and next to her was Kohaku. Kouga was in the center of the table and seated directly across from him was Lord Youshimaru. Beside the two heirless Lords was the large number of females brought by the northern and southern lords. At the other end of the table was Lord Sagio with his mate on his right side and Prince Ozu on his left.*

"Welcome," Sesshomaru said raising his glass while glaring at Kouga who had jumped ahead of himself and started drinking before the head of the house hold.

That was Sesshomaru's best blessing at such a gathering he found no point in rambling on about a peaceful and comfortable dinner because there has never been one since the first four lords gathered together. He also found no point in going on about respecting the home and pack, that doesn't happen anymore not since Rin. He didn't even think about commenting on the lasting peace between the Lords since he was sure he was not going to have his title any longer after this month. He liked it simple and a simple welcome meant the destructive dinner and torturous month would be over that much sooner.

As he picked at his food he thought about what exactly he was going to do once he was no longer a Lord. It was only a title since he would still be the strongest demon throughout the lands. Kagome had a plan and as unwilling as he was to do it he had to put his faith in the human woman, a weakness he would never forget if it turned out to be the cause of his death.

"Lord Yoshimaru," Sesshomaru surprised at glare that was directed at the woman who had just spoken, he was not going to mate that one. Her voice was far too loud and grating, "I thought you were big into the 'Lords having mates'? Why don't you have one?"

If he had been able to Yoshimaru would have growled, "I did have one," he said coldly, "She died during one of the great wars in the south."

Sesshomaru tuned out the rest of the conversation. He remembered the day when the Lady of the south had died, it had convinced him all the more that he'd never mate. He'd only mate if he fell in love and he refused to do that because he would only lose his love and even though there has never been someone he thought he'd love he didn't want to chance finding a woman and having her die. No man has dealt with such a loss like that well.

"Let us move to a more comfortable environment," Lord Sagio suggested and Sesshomaru consented with a nod of his head, "Lord Kouga come, we haven't talked in a while now."

Sesshomaru followed slowly after the rest of the dinner party occasionally sparing a glance down at the miko who was walking beside him as the rest of the pack walked closely in front. She had knowledge right down to the two forms in which packs walk. In the home environment during a family gathering the pups would walk a head with the other members while the two Alphas stayed in the back watching them. While traveling the Alphas would be at the front with the betas in the back guarding the weaker members, and if it was a royal family not wanting to fight guards would be stationed around the party.

The only thing that was off in this pack was that the Alpha female is not the males mate and the pups belonged to them separately. As normal as the pack acted with instincts it was far from a normal family and most likely shunned by the other Lords, and hopefully Kouga mentions the oddity of the family.

In a way the miko acted as a obstacle for any woman wanting to mate him. The 'candidate' would have to surpass the miko in every way, and none of the females here are close to the miko's power level. He'd still refuse the woman if she was stronger, the woman would have probably not have a single redeemable trait. The miko is not a demon there for she is unqualified to be his mate but every other female is lacking what she has. Even if Sesshomaru never met the miko the females in front of him would be lacking.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked noticing everyone's attention shift to her even though she was whispering, "The children are getting tired I shall take them to bed," Kagome paused and looked up at him, "Do not worry I doubt I will be looked down upon I am just doing my job."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and shook away the feeling that he was relieved. He wasn't sure how she knew but she had known he was worried what was coming and she was asking him to trust her.

Kagome left as the 'adults' sat down to talk. Sesshomaru was in a chair cushioned by so many pillows it looked uncomfortable. Around him there was about seven females attempting to gain his favour in one way or another while the rest of the girls glared in envy about them getting so close. Lord Yoshimaru sat on another chair across from Sesshomaru amused by what was taking place. Off to the side Lord Sagio was talking with Kouga.

Yoshimaru joined Kouga and Lord Sagio after a few short minutes.

"What do you think Kouga, of our little plan?" he was hoping the wolf would be against it. Then it would just be him and the cat, and cats were easy enough to deal with.

"I think that this plan is. . .perfect," Kouga said and his one tooth poked out from beneath his upper lip, "He has made a mockery of being related to the canine family. Look at his so called 'pack' there are more awkward humans then there are demons!"

Yoshimaru twitched slightly, not that anyone noticed, "How right you are. Humans have no place in the demon world."

"How can we be sure though that Sesshomaru won't find a mate among these women?" Lord Sagio asked he had not picked ones he thought would annoy Sesshomaru.

"He doesn't want a mate and he doesn't want love," Kouga said confidently, "He wants nothing of what you had, Lord Yoshimaru. No sudden mysterious love, no private sudden mating, and no man would want to go through such a sudden and great loss as you did. He doesn't want a mate that is talked about throughout the land as the most beautiful and kind woman."

"She was actually called that?" Yoshimaru asked surprised.

"Yes, or that's why people thought you'd never let anyone see her. Not even your mother." Kouga said grinning fully, "Sesshomaru will pick no one so we must focus on the next part of the plan."

I l'

Susuki snuck into Kagome's room glancing about quickly. Rin and Shippo were sharing a bed but Kagome had moved away from them. With two steps Susuki was almost right next to the unconscious miko, and then she pounced.

Kagome woke instantly and rolled herself on to the floor knocking Susuki's legs out from under her, she quickly stood and faced her attacker with hands glowing a bright pink.

"_I thought you were asleep!" _Susuki whispered viciously while standing up, "_I was told to come wake you up!"_

"_You call that waking someone up! My children are in here with me I'm not going to lose complete consciousness encase someone tries to hurt Rin! Next time you want to wake me up tap me on the shoulder! I'll purify you next time!" _

"_Sure, sure," _Susuki said waving her off, "_Sesshomaru wants to speak with you before the mating madness begins."_

"_That's a good title for it!" _Kagom said happily walking out of her room before Susuki. She placed a barrier over the room and walked quietly to Sesshomaru's study, "What can I do for you Sesshomaru?"

"Are you trained in every aspect of demon society?" Sesshomaru asked shuffling papers on the desk.

"Yes, uh, there was nothing left out."

"Are you prepared to fight soon?"

"She is always ready to fight," Susuki chimed in, "I went to wake her up and she almost purified me!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the miko who was glaring, "You attacked me! All I felt was a demon presence lunging towards the bed, which had two little kids in it! How do you expect me to react?"

"I made sure I wasn't going to hit them!" Susuki exclaimed, more to the look Sesshomaru was giving her.

"Are you two done?" Sesshomaru asked calmly and the two women nodded, "Kagome are you prepared to fight when it comes down to it?" Kagome nodded, "Now you said you knew about my future mate?"

"Sesshomaru takes a mate!"

"Susuki!" barked both Kagome and Sesshomaru and the riled up fox lowered her head.

"Only that she has long black hair and is very powerful."

"My father said she died how can you know this?"

"When I met you your aura had far more power in it then what you should have gained in five hundred years. It was also a different kind of power."

"Alright so out of the women here only the ones with black hair and a great deal of power count," Sesshomaru said and raised an eyebrow at Susuki who was impatient to speak.

"More powerful then Kagome?" Sesshomaru nodded, "There is no girl like that here. The strongest is a black haired woman who has enough power to match only Kagome's half concealed power."

"How do you know I'm concealing my power?"

"When you were unconscious I learned your little secret."

"Point her out and I will 'take an interest' and that is the woman you'll have to fight," Sesshomaru said waiting for a response.

"Do I have to kill?"

"No."

"Then it will be easy."

"Good now go prepare for the morning."

End.

_**There you go I will make this up to all of you I will post more chapter directly after this one.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Here is part two of my sucking up. Once again i apologize.**_

__**Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha just this plot and created characters._**

Chapter 25:

"This Sesshomaru has little time to meet individually with all of you," Sesshomaru said and noticed Kouga smirk before nudging the other lords, "I will pick five of you."

"You said he'd cut half," Sagio whispered under his breath, "He cut pretty much the whole lot."

"Maybe he does have business to see to and doesn't have time," Kouga suggested.

"Not for long," Yoshimaru said and watched the stoic lord carefully he was glancing around the crowd.

"If you are one of the five Susuki will lead you over to the side," Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Susuki nodded and went out into the large group of females she prodded lightly with her aura. In a few minutes five tall dark hair demonesses were standing off to the side. The other females were then led away in a sobbing mass.

"Each of you has one month to prove to me that you are a fit lady of the west." Sesshomaru glanced over them briefly, "At the end of the five months I will pick the one that I find the best and you will fight for the title of Alpha female." With that Sesshomaru walked away and Susuki stepped forward.

"To ensure that there is no foul play between all of you we must separate you. The one to go first will be allowed to wander around the castle but you will be on a schedule that will show your skills. The rest of you will remain in your rooms; meals will be brought to you. If you are worried about being the chosen one during your month you will be allowed to spend your free time practicing in the dojo. There is to be no contact between you and the pack unless authorized, if you attack the current Alpha female you will be punished according to Milord's wishes. Milord will spend time with each of you alone only four times, once per week of your month.

"Understand this now; Milord is not going to fall in love with you. He will never love you if you are picked you are picked because you are the best potential mate. You have been picked not because you have caught his eye or his interest you were picked because your power and looks suit him. When the five months are up and one of you is chosen you will have a week to prepare for the fight. There will be two rounds of fighting, a public and private event. The public event is a fight where you will use none of your powers just weapons and your hands, everyone will see this fight.

"The private fight you will be allowed to use your powers and it will only be witnessed by Milord, the other three lords, and me. This is not a competition it is a fight and it is a fight until submission since the Lady does not wish to kill any of you. Count yourself lucky for this. Are the rules understood?"

"Yes," the five answered in unison.

"Good. Please step forward and give you names, then I shall give you the order."

"Masami" a fox demon with shoulder length hair stepped forward as she called out her name. She was average height slightly smaller than Kagome.

"Sayuki," an Inu demon said stepping up next to the first demon she was slightly smaller than Masami with hair that went a little past her chest.

"Chiaki," this was a wolf demon about the same height as Kagome and hair to her chest.

"Reiko," she was a bird demon slightly taller than Kagome, and hair slightly shorter then Masami's.

"Koyama," The woman that stepped forward was a cat demon that was closer to Sesshomaru's height. She was the strongest one and had hair down to her waist much like Kagome's.

"Step back," Susuki paused and allowed them to do so, "We will start with the inu, Sayuki, followed by Masami, then Chiaki, followed by Reiko, and finally Koyama. Any questions?"

"Why is it in this order?" Masami asked pouting Sesshomaru probably wouldn't remember the first girls that went.

"It is based off of the type of demon you are. While in mating it does not matter it is easier to introduce similar species first. Sayuki is the same species which gives her an advantage, you Masami are a fox demon related in a way to inu's and the same is for Chiaki. Reiko and Koyama are given an advantage by being the ones Milord will remember the most. Understand?" they nodded and Susuki smiled humorously, "Any other questions?"

"When will the first month begin?" Reiko asked.

"Today is the last day of this month so it will begin tomorrow. If that is everything these guards will guide you back to your rooms to prepare for lunch. After lunch you will be guided back to your rooms until dinner." Susuki turned away and motioned for Sesshomaru's guards to lead the girls away.

"This seems like a giant competition," Kagome said popping up next to Susuki who turned and glared.

"Did you not hear what I said? This is not a competition!"

"Just because you said it doesn't make it true," Susuki glared and went to smack Kagome who ducked, "Think about it Susi," Susuki raised an eyebrow and Kagome grinned, "They were picked out of thousands of girls to try and become Sesshomaru's mate. They will show their 'skills' as an Alpha through various 'tests' and then have a giant brawl out with me all to win Sesshomaru as a prize. It's a competition."

"It is not a competition!"

"In a way you're right," Kagome smirked, "a competition would mean a fair chance at winning and they can't beat me."

"Which is why I am sure Sesshomaru is seeping with joy that he picked you as his Alpha," Susuki said dryly.

"Those were my thoughts exactly," Kagome laughed before walking away.

"Humans."

"You have a thing against them?" Yoshimaru asked coming up suddenly.

"Her. Sometimes."

;/

"This is bothersome," Sagio said as he gently swirled his drink around examining the two lords in front of him. Kouga seemed confident that Sesshomaru would not mate any of the girls that were chosen and he sat there relaxed, grinning. Yoshimaru on the other hand seemed pensive and deep in thought, "He barely got to know half of our girls before sending them off. He chose randomly."

"No he chose the ones with more power. They stood out," Kouga corrected, "They are the closest in power level to his current Alpha."

"A pathetic human," Yoshimaru stated although he seemed not to be thinking about the current topic.

"No a deadly miko," Sagio growled, "I think Sesshomaru has lost his mind. Taking in a monk, demon slayer and miko."

"A land can't depend on an addled ruler."

"Then I suppose we have a nobler reason for taking his lands away," Yoshimaru said before standing and leaving the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Kouga asked as he stretched out on the couch.

"I fear you reminding him of his mate combined with talking about that human alpha has sent him back to the day his mate was taken from him."

"Was it by a human?"

"The war that he was fighting when it happened was against humans so I assumed it was one of them that killed his mate."

"Pity," Kouga said before leaping out of his seat, "Your mate should be coming back any time I should go."

Kouga left just as the lady of the north entered, "Was that Lord Kouga?"

"Yes. How was your time with the miko?" Sagio asked. It was customary that they ladies of the lands spent some time together after dinner and the closest thing to a lady of the land was Sesshomaru's alpha female.

"She is an extraordinary girl. I asked her how she came to know lord Sesshomaru and she told me of their first meeting. You know Sesshomaru's half-brother, right?"

"Yes the hanyou was sealed to a tree my a miko, which surprised me when I learned what the girl was."

"Well the miko that sealed him to the tree looked almost identical, apparently! So Lord Sesshomaru hears about his brother being released goes to see if it is true, and finds his brother with a miko that looked exactly like the one he hated!"

"Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years the woman should be dead by time he was released."

"She did die, that same night! The other thing was that the miko who pinned him was the current guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"The jewel of four souls."

"Yes! It is rumoured to give immortality to those who protect it!"

"I know that story well, but according to the same myth there is only one female that can be given immortality and she must be what is described in the story."

"Yes but that doesn't matter my point is Lord Sesshomaru could have though immortality was granted to her. Could one of the lines be interpreted as sealing the half-breed?"

"You mean the beginning:

A jewel created out of hate can only be balanced by a jewel of love.

The jewel of love can be created by only one

One who is dark and light, past and future.

The one who tames a savage beast,

Who has been shunned from his two worlds.

Who heals all wounds however deep.

"I have heard that repeated to me many times," Kagome said from the doorway and the two demons turned in surprise, "There is a warning with it though, at the very end of the story. 'If the jewel breaks the world will be plunged for ever in darkness.'

"I had made the mistake of assuming that this jewel of love and the jewel of four souls were the same jewel. The world has yet to plunge into darkness despite the jewel being shattered. The jewel of love is a counter measure, here to counter the hate in the Shikon no Tama. I just have to find her."

"What are you doing here?" Sagio asked composing himself.

"Your Lady forgot this," Kagome presented silk material to the woman, "Your work Milady. I did not want to interrupt such a beautiful reciting."

"Why not send a servant?"

"Lord Sagio do you not realise how late it is?" Kagome gestured to the moon outside, "I sent the servants to rest many hours ago. I fear I kept your mate far longer then I should have, but she is delightful to talk to!"

"Thank you Lady Kagome I have enjoyed talking with you as well," The lady of the northern lands smiled slightly and Kagome returned it fully.

"Now please get rest as well and enjoy your next five months," Kagome bowed and left.

She had completely forgotten about the jewel of love. It is supposed to be a woman unlike any other woman who doesn't hate demons, and although the story never specified this woman being a human Kagome assumed so because a demon would already have 'immortality'.

Kagome let out a sigh before suddenly ducking and kicking her leg backwards, "Susuki," Kagome said calmly turning slightly towards the general, "Stop trying to kill me."

"I am not trying to kill you!" Susuki said with a huff.

"Sure. Goodnight Susuki."

End.

_**I will be posting until Chapter 28.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the show in whole or in part only the ideas for the plot are mine and some of the unique characters._**

**_Enjoy chapter 26_**

Chapter 26:

Kagome flipped Susuki on to her back with a defeated sigh before leaning over the fox demon, "Every morning? Really?"

"Today is important!" Susuki said hurriedly, "Today is the day where Sayuki interacts with the pack!"

"I have to be there don't I?"

"Yes! If this was real Sesshomaru would have to see how she interacts with her beta as well as her pack, if one was established before mating."

"Which is rare," Kagome continued as she help Susuki to her feet, "I know."

"The morning meal is prepared, and unfortunately you might have to give up your seat."

"Only if she passes the first test." Kagome replied, "I doubt she will. She hasn't done well in any of the tasks she's been given."

"We know. We are also aware that it is thanks to you that things are still running smoothly."

"Do I get to be a bitch today?" Kagome asked and smiled at Susuki's confused look, which disappeared soon.

"You are one every day," Susuki stated confidently and Kagome raised her eyebrow, "The best one Sesshomaru has witnessed since his own mother." Kagome laughed now, she should have figured Susuki would think she was talking about being a female Inu.

"Well I better be a better one today."

They walked into the great hall and Kagome took her seat despite the glares she was receiving from the other Lords. She glanced at Sesshomaru and to most she'd understand that he didn't seem to be showing anything, but she had spent every day with him except for during the time he had to judge the potential mate or the day he took her out. She knew that right now he was relaxed.

It was unfair and she realised this but Sesshomaru spent the most time with her and most of his affections were focused on her since he was only allowed to see her. He would hide in his study where she had taken to spending her days and he would talk with her, and he'd open up to her.

She smiled at the demon and bowed her head in greeting which he returned. Then Sayuki entered looking around at the full table shocked. She had eaten her meals with just Sesshomaru and the lords and she always sat right next to the lord, but her spot was taken.

"You are in my seat, human." Sayuki spat and Kagome looked as if she wasn't being talked to, amusing Sesshomaru and pissing off Sayuki even more, "I am talking to you!" She went to grab Kagome but her hand was swatted away.

Kagome turned to face the Inu demon and raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You must be mistaken. My name is not 'human' and as my inferior I demand proper respect from you. You may call me Alpha, Milday, Lady Kagome, or Miko-sama. Would you care to repeat what you said?"

"I will not call you any of those names, you are not better than me, and as your future Alpha you must listen to me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and allowed her powers to come to the surface, "The spot is not guaranteed to be yours and I will not respect anyone who does not earn it. I can complete the simplest tasks that have been asked of you but you cannot do it yourself. In skills and in power I am far more fitted to be Alpha. You will submit."

Sesshomaru watched in hidden awe as Kagome responded instinctually to the challenge his respect grew for her then, and even more so as the Inu females head bowed slightly off centered baring her neck.

"Still far too defiant," Kagome quipped and the demoness fully exposed her neck, "Now you may take a seat."

Sayuki sat where Kagome had indicated and bowed her head to her again, "Thank you Milady for accepting me to your table."

The meal continued peacefully and soon the party moved outside where Sayuki had the chance to interact with each of the pack members in turn. Sango was the first to test the demoness' patience which was a very short interaction the minute Sayuki knew that Sango was a demon slayer. The Inu female screamed and hid behind Sesshomaru who did not look happy about the assault on his ears.

Miroku received a similar reaction except that Kagome interfered before she could reach Sesshomaru again, "My lord is annoyed with the noise coming from your mouth," Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome referred to him as 'her lord' and how she put an emphasis on the word 'my', "Stop this instant or your day with the pack will be ended early."

Sayuki nodded weakly against the miko that was holding her and turned around to apologise not only to the demons that she caused discomfort to but to the humans who caused the reaction. Kagome released her when it seems that she was calm.

Shippo was next to be introduced to Masami and Kagome watched calmly sure that everything would be fine from her on out, "A fox demon, a human, a miko, a monk, and a demon slayer what kind of pack is this," Kagome and Sesshomaru both twitched with annoyance at what the woman was saying, "How disgusting that he has a fox demon in his pack first before an _Inu. _Foxes are disgusting." Kagome almost attacked the woman except that Sesshomaru's hand was firmly holding her own and preventing her from moving, "The minute I am his mate you, that disgusting human brat, and the rest of you will be gone."

Now Sesshomaru released her, wanting to be the one that ended her pitiful life. Kagome was in front of him in an instant and he stopped his attack. She allowed her anger and power grow enough that everyone turned to look at her.

"The pack has been established before your arrival. They must accept you and you do not have a choice in if they stay or go. This day has been cut short I will not subject _my _children or _my _pack to you any longer," Kagome growled surprising every demon in the clearing. She walked forward and took the children away flaring her aura before leaving the party completely, letting everyone know just how upset she was.

"This Sesshomaru will see you tomorrow for another outing."

By time Sesshomaru had walked into the castle the kids were safely in their rooms playing under Jaken's supervision and Kagome was in the study still very pissed off. He walked into the study and found her standing behind his desk looking out over the hills and forest; he was sure she saw nothing through her anger.

Before he knew what he was doing Sesshomaru was directly behind her resting his chin on her head as his claws moved through her hair. He growled softly and breathed in deeply, all of his actions seemed to relax her slightly. He then wrapped his aura and power around her, expecting her to react violently toward it. Slowly she relaxed against him, closing her eyes she breathed in deeply and Sesshomaru let a small smile escape him.

Kagome turned around and started rubbing his ears, slowly moving up and down them. Once he was relaxed Kagome stopped and pulled herself away and went to sit in her normal spot. Sesshomaru sat across from her and waited for her to speak, "I wonder if they all are going to be like that."

"Even worse."

"This is going to be a long five months, unless there is some way to speed things up."

"The only way to do that would be to disqualify for something they did wrong."

"They would have to break courting rules," Kagome said and thought back to the first week and a half of Masami's week so far nothing has been done wrong, just badly, "what are rules that will get them instantly disqualified?"

"Destroying the castle in any way, laying with another male during the courting, attacking pack, insulting this Sesshomaru, or attacking one of the other girls, stealing from this Sesshomaru."

"There are a lot right?" Sesshomaru nodded, "Well we just have to catch her doing something."

There was a knock at the door suddenly and Sesshomaru moved to his desk before allowing entrance, he had smelled one of his servants and he had smelled blood yet he was not expecting one of his maids to walk in bloodied from head to toe.

"Mina!" Kagome shot up from her seat to where the maid was, "What happened?"

"Sayuki found out that things from the house have been going missing, it is only recent but she got fairly upset and insisted that it was your fault. I argued that it was not you, but I should have just come straight here."

"I will handle this," Kagome said gently, "First let us see the healer."

"You have to go now though!" Mina insisted, "My sister commented that a few of the servants have seen her stealing and she turned on her!"

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was already standing and walking out the door before she could ask him to do anything, "Sesshomaru-sama will handle it, let us go now."

"Susuki, go and search the room Sayuki is staying in. She's suspected of stealing," Sesshomaru didn't wait for a response as he hurried down to the commotion. He had been too preoccupied to notice the disturbance, or he just brushed it off as something small.

Sesshomaru stepped into the conflict and grabbed Sayuki's wrist, she turned to scream at him but was startled when she saw him, "Milord your servants-"

"Milord!" Susuki cried out as she bounded down the stairs, "The missing items were in her bedroom along with this jewel shard." Susuki opened the box that it was in. Sesshomaru's eyes turned towards the demoness, she had not only stolen from his house but stolen an object hidden in his personal halls. The jewel shard he had taken from Kohaku's back, and he had a suspicion what she was going to use it for.

"You have stolen from this Sesshomaru and broken one of the courting laws. Return home you no longer have a chance of becoming this one's mate." Sesshomaru cast her hand aside and walked away at the same time as Kagome came rushing down the stairs.

She glanced quickly at Sesshomaru and continued on when he nodded. She rushed to the other maid's side and started helping her up when she felt Sayuki's powers raising, Kagome supported the demon and turned to face the demoness as the woman let one of her attacks go.

Instantly guards had her and were dragging her to the dungeon. Sesshomaru turned around to look at the miko who was staring at him in mild surprise, "You did not have to jump in front of the attack."

"Hn"

"Do not kill her, please." Kagome pleaded and he sent her a quick look.

"Hn."

"Thank you milord," Kagome ordered some of the servants a head to help prepare another bed.

"Lady Kagome," Kagome turned and looked at the guard that was speaking to her. She did not recognise him and assumed he did not work or Sesshomaru, "My name is general Daku. Please allow me to carry her for you."

Kagome smiled at the demon general, "Thank you General Daku, but the servants of this house are under my care, I could not ask someone to carry my burden for me. I have done it before and I will not do it again."

"That is noble of you Milady, but your clothes will get ruined."

"I am use to that," Kagome said with a smile, "Clothes are not as important as a person. You see where my hand is?" Daku nodded, "It is preventing her most serious wound from bleeding as she walks forward. The walking is keeping her conscious at the moment, falling asleep now would kill her. I am also currently healing her to the best I can."

"How-" he looked down at the hand that she had mentioned and saw it glowing, "You're a miko!"

"Yes I am," Kagome said grinning, "I cannot heal her completely but I can make sure she makes it to someone who can. Mikos and demons are opposite, but they are similar. Both are slightly different from humans. Together demons and mikos make a whole, we balance each other. You kill the occasional miko that wishes you harm for no apparent reason and I kill those demons that attack me for no reason. Mikos cannot exist without demons and demons cannot exist without mikos."

"That is very interesting," Daku said staring at the miko in awe, "and what of demons who promise their service to evil?"

"Like every other being all you need to do is ask and you shall be forgiven. Are you in service to evil?" Daku nodded, "Well your actions show who you really are. What sort of evil are you into?"

"I am helping to dethrone a powerful lord, and then I am supposed to help kill him," Kagome hid her surprise; she had not thought they would kill Sesshomaru, "and who orders you to do so?"

"A half demon by the name of Naraku."

"Are you just under his service or are you one of his creations?"

"Merely under his service."

"If you wish it you can be free."

"How?"

"He gave you a jewel shard as payment, correct?" Daku nodded, "give it to me and he cannot reach you. Sesshomaru will not die; you can save your life and other lives if you walk away now. Naraku will lose eventually."

"You are saying that you can save us?"

"I can save those who want it."

"Please my brother and I never wanted to get involved with him, but he said he could end our mother's pain all we had to do is work for him."

"He ended her pain by killing her," Kagome said sadly and Daku nodded, "if you want it come and find me again."

;\/;

"A miko will not help. All we can do is keep going with what Naraku commands."

"What if she is the miko Naraku was talking about?" Daku said, "Then she does have the power to save us!"

"If she cannot we will die."

"We will die anyway."

"Alright here is my shard," a leather pouch was thrust into Daku's hand and he lifted his own from his neck.

End.

_**Thank you and I'm so so sorry**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: _Inuyasha plot and characters do not belong to me_**

**_Enjoy_**

Chapter 27:

Kagome supervised the servant's healing and help as much as she could. She had a brief report that Sesshomaru's next potential match was being formerly introduced and they would be having Lunch privately in the demoness' room. Kagome hid her scowl carefully and nodded her thanks to Jaken , who bowed lowly before returning to the children who were playing just as they were, much to his surprise.

It was late afternoon when she finally left the infirmary and as she made the short journey to her room she was stopped by many servants with many problems that she found a quick solution to. Others stopped her just to ask how Mina was doing, and it wasn't long before the guard she had talked to her the other day approached her. She gave him a calm and expecting smile and he bowed lowly to her, it happened often but it never failed to surprise her and make her a tad uncomfortable.

"Thank you Lady Miko, " he said lowly and took his hand in hers he turned her palm upwards and dropped two leather pouches into her hand. He turned her hand over again and laid a chaste kiss to the back before straightening, "My brother and I are ever grateful, but we are unsure what we should do now. We cannot stop the plan that is in motion, not without risking you milady and everyone else."

"Worry not Daku," Kagome said lightly touching his shoulder as a sign for him to rise, "I was aware of the plan from the very start there is nothing we can do but allow it to follow through and work from there. When their plan is complete and Sesshomaru is dethroned vanish and do not return until Naraku's demise."

"He says that there is only one person that can defeat him and that she is dead. How-"

"He was told by a misinformed woman that I had returned here and immediately lost my life, I am not dead but that fact must be hidden."

"You have my word that Naraku shall not see me again." Daku bowed again laid one last kiss to the back of Kagome's hand and walked away.

"Who was that?" Susuki walked up having witnessed the ending of the encounter.

"A demon who needed help," Kagome answered before turning and continuing her walk to her bedroom.

"Well Sesshomaru needs your help now, seems as if the girl is already getting on his nerve." Susuki glancing at Kagome suspiciously who merely nodded her head and turned down the hall opposite of the one leading to her room. She bit back her sigh as she nodded to Susuki that she could leave.

Kagome paused at the door shook her head and knocked once before entering the room. The girl was continuously rambling and Sesshomaru looked like he was about to lose his composure and bash his head against something. Kagome momentarily indulged herself in that brief fantasy imagining that the blow he delivered himself caused pain unlike he'd ever feel, she shook it away and pretended like she didn't want to throttle him for not allowing her a moments rest.

"Milord it seems there is some development on that issue," Kagome said trying to seem particular devoid of emotion Sesshomaru's gaze instantly leapt to her and he raised an eye brow.

"Is it urgent Miko?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Indeed," she gritted out but to the young prospect it seemed as if she was merely speaking lower for the powerful demon lord, who looked amused at the moment, "Life and death one could say," she continued.

"Hn." He said and stood.

"I would not tear you from such a promising prospect if it were otherwise," she said lightening her tone, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes while biting back a scowl.

Sesshomaru walked out the door and Kagome followed him calmly in stride, "Miko," he growled out but she did not respond, "Miko," he addressed again in his normal low and devoid tone.

"Milady," said a servant they were passing spoke up and Kagome acknowledge her, which made Sesshomaru growl lowly in warning, "It seems the Lord is addressing you,"

"Was he now?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrows in what Sesshomaru was mock surprise, and as he inhaled her scent there was no hint of deception she was genuinely surprised and he couldn't figure out how she was surprised, "I didn't hear my name pass his lips. I thought he was thinking about some miko that has been giving him trouble since that is all he growled out," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously and his growl grew in intensity.

"Are you not a Miko, milady?"

"Indeed I am, however that is not my name and that is not how a pack member, even alpha, is going to gain my attention. You see those who call me miko are like those who call me milday. Important but unrelated to me. You call me milday because addressing me otherwise would be considered rude, do you know why?"

"Because we are do not have that kind of relationship,"

"Correct. It would also be considered rude of me to request you to call me by my given name but it would not be rude to you but to Sesshomaru here, right?" the servant nodded, "Can you tell me why that is?"

"To him it would be insulting your position."

"What is my position again?"

"His Alpha female."

"That means we have a close relationship correct?" the servant nodded, "and what kind of privilege accompanies a close relationship?" the servant hesitated to answer and Kagome smiled, "if you were thinking the right to call me by my first name, you are correct. To call me anything but aforementioned name would be?"

"Rude?"

"Correct. I do not answer to those address me rudely and since we are not strangers or enemies any longer it is rude to call me miko." Kagome smiled at the servant who was almost smiling from shock, "Thank you very much, why don't you take a break now?"

Kagome continued on walking beside the pissed lord of the manor and as they passed servants they would stop and stare at the calmly smiling miko walking fearlessly next to a murderous Taiyoukia. Kagome went to follow Sesshomaru into his study but he closed the door quickly behind him, Kagome's aura raised a notch as anger coursed through her. She forced it down and walked out into the garden where the two children were running around playing. She smiled as she calmly walked up to sit beside Jaken.

He nodded his head to her but remained where he was since he had yet to be dismissed. Kagome sat for a few minutes before the children noticed her, and she was slowly dragged into playing as many games as she could think of. She smiled at Jaken and nodded her head giving him permission to take his leave.

Kagome played for them the rest of the afternoon and into the evening where she ushered them inside after seeing Sesshomaru walking around the gardens with Masami. Since their lunch had been interrupted their scheduled 'alone' time it was rescheduled to now. Kagome almost scowled as she thought Sesshomaru actually seemed to be interested in this one, which was good since that would speed things up. It wasn't good since the fox would not stand up against her, unless- Kagome stopped herself before she actually suspected of Sesshomaru being interested in a female other than those already in his care.

Kagome help the children prepare for dinner before finally retiring to her room to prepare herself for dinner. She would make an appearance to keep up a steady image and retire early to check on Mina and spend some time alone in Sesshomaru's Library.

Walking down the stairs gracefully she heard the servants whisper about their Lord's apparent interest in this new female. They voiced their worries about him taking this one as his mate. She was not the strongest and they whispered about already feeling her wrath.

Something in Kagome sank lower. If Sesshomaru was actually interested he would resent her for fighting to her fullest, but if she didn't then he would hate her for showing that kind of weakness. She didn't want to mate him and he didn't want to mate her so if it is this woman then the best course of action is to resign her position. Yet that would let so many others down if what the servants were saying were right. She was the only thing in the way of Masami completely ruining them.

Kagome shook her thoughts to the side already feeling even more drained then before. She smiled at everyone gathered and took her normal spot next to Sesshomaru. She noticed how he stiffened and almost sent a scowl towards her, but since they were in company he bit it back and reigned in his anger. Kagome rolled her eyes ever so slightly at his antics; he was acting like a child who had his favorite toy taken away. That toy just might be Masami, and once again Kagome shook her thoughts away. She ate little and noticed that others were staring at her, clearly sensing something was bothering her.

Even Sesshomaru continuously glanced at her, and when he caught himself doing so he turned his gaze away abruptly only to look back a few minutes later. The dinner was tense and half way through Kagome excused herself. She had ignored their inquiries and somewhere in the back of her mind she could here Sango saying she was heading towards the infirmary.

Sesshomaru expected that since the object of his anger was no longer present that he'd be able to relax. Yet he could not, there was something about the small woman that had him concerned, not just him but almost everyone present. However he could not go ask her himself since that would send the wrong message to the other lords. It would seem like he cared more for her then his possible mates and they were trying to stall the plan as long as possible, but if these first girls were any indication he didn't want to stall.

The woman he was forced to spend time with today was far more annoying than any other female he has yet to come in contact with and that was saying something since most of the women he was forced to interact with were annoying. The only reason why he agreed to a rescheduling was because it was becoming apparent to the lords he wanted nothing to do with the women he picked. He had even had to fake being interested since he was being watched carefully.

He walked up to his study hoping to find some time to finish most of his business, even though it should be left for whatever fool would be taking his place temporarily. He closed the door behind him and almost scowled as he noticed Susuki sitting on his desk, instead he raised an eyebrow at her while walking around the room.

"I thought you and Kagome had a well thought out plan here," she said her voice full of suspicion.

Sesshomaru raised his second eyebrow.

"Neither of you had time to get distracted with romance, not with the world on the line," Sesshomaru froze to his place wondering what Susuki was talking about, there was no romance between them. He bit back an uncomfortable cough and attempted to raise his eyebrows higher, "Stop while you're a head and tell her to get those silly thoughts out of her head."

With that Susuki left and Sesshomaru stayed there rooted to his spot. The silly fox couldn't have possibly meant that the Kagome had developed feelings for him. Although it would explain her odd mood today if she had seen him with the idiot woman earlier today, and with that he sought out the young miko.

He found her in his library pooring over some books and maps and scribbling down a few notes now and then. There were a few closed ones that he recognised from the infirmary, he watched her silently for a few minutes waiting to see if she would acknowledge him. Slowly the raven haired woman lifted her head and glanced at him curiously. He stood there blank for a moment as she stared at him, he couldn't tell what she was thinking or see any noticeable signs that there was an interest him.

"Miko," he started and the woman turned back to her books and he bit back a snarl "Ka-go-me" he gritted out and she raised her head looking at him once again with bright curious eyes, "Susuki said that you've been having thoughts." Sesshomaru started awkwardly.

"What kind of thoughts are these?" Kagome asked looking down and scribbling something, and he was silently grateful she had looked away.

"Romantic thoughts," he said keeping his voice purposely void.

"Who would I have time to have romantic thoughts about?" Kagome asked absently and Sesshomaru contained his curiosity waiting to see if she would explain, "I'm a little more concerned with this whole plot thing, it's a little more serious than we had originally thought."

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow and Kagome glanced up when he remained silent for an extended period of time.

"So now you want to know?" she snapped, "Or are you just listening 'cause there is no door to slam in my face."

"It was more than an excuse," he murmured lowly and Kagome nodded her head once. Sesshomaru winced slightly considering he had acted like a pup again when he was insulted, but no one had dared talk to him like that for a long time, "Who's life is on the line then?"

"Yours. So obviously I've been busy worrying about how they plan to kill you."

"I believe Susuki meant you had romantic thoughts about this Sesshomaru, and that I had romantic intentions towards you." if he had been any other demon he would have blushed awkwardly as the young miko just stared at him blankly.

"Well that would be awkward," she droned and turned to her papers again, "No Sesshomaru I do not have romantic feelings or intentions about or to you."

Sesshomaru left silently feeling oddly disappointed and for the life of him he could not figure out why, eventually he found Susuki and she raised her eye's to his questioningly.

"What did you mean?" he demanded.

"Well there are rumors going around that you will choose this fox demon as your mate, which doesn't go according to the plan recently worked out, and I have seen Kagome talking with a guard from one of the other houses. He also gave her something, a courting gift is likely. She accepted it."

Sesshomaru turned around again and walked back to his library. Kagome let out an annoyed huff without looking up at him.

"Susuki says she has seen you talking with a guard, other than mine, who gave you something. She believes he is courting you."

Another annoyed huff came from her and she glared up at him, "Yes I have been talking to one of the other Lord's guards, and yes he did give me something would you like to see?" without waiting for an answer she threw the two pouches next to her at them. She had not been able to purify them, there was a curse stopping her.

He glanced in side and then to her, "Jewel shards?"

"The guard and his brother are the ones that started this plot in service to Naraku. They were tricked into working for him and this was is big plan now that I'm seemingly out of the way. The guard gave me the jewels and informed me that there would be an attempt on your life."

Sesshomaru turned around and walked down the hall finding Susuki talking to one of the servants now. He waited until the servant left and there was not another soul in the hallway. He then proceeded to cuff her on the back of the head, "Baka." Then he walked to his study glaring at the pile of work that could have been done by now.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Last chapter of my sucking up. SORRY!_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not, have not, and will not own this series._**

**_enjoy._**

Chapter 28:

"Susuki," Kagome growled out before the fox was even fully through her door.

"It is-"

"An important day I know its Koyama's last day." All in all the whole thing only took three months considering two of the girls were disqualified one right after each other. Masami made it through her month managing to just gain the hatred of every single person in the palace and Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that is exactly why he kept her around.

Chiaki had flown into a jealous rage when she heard of Masami gaining Sesshomaru's favor and attacked her while she was being led to Sesshomaru. Instantly disqualified the sent her home and retrieved Reiko, she seemed the most promising. Good with the children, good at cleaning, and very good at attempting to seduce Sesshomaru. It had been Kagome who had walked in on her and a guard in the hot springs. She had lasted a month, and now Sesshomaru's favorite would be pick.

Sesshomaru showed the most 'interest' in Masami but Koyama had the most power. It had been previously decided that he would pick Koyama to remind all that he was not one to value a females company. She would also make a good show of being a good opponent for Kagome until the private match where the lords will have a small warning of what awaited them in the future.

Kagome dressed quickly and ate the food Susuki offered quickly. There was still an hour before the announcement but as the alpha female she needed to be there long before it started. Kagome hurried down the hall hoping Sesshomaru remembered their plan. If he chose Koyama without carefully thinking it over them would suspect something.

Kagome strode over to Sesshomaru confidently they talked quietly as the other lords looked on. Yet they talked of nothing important, she gave him reports on what the children had accomplished in their studies and what she had learned on her short travel a few days prior. They had no time to converse before this, or at least that is what the other lords thought.

There was an awkward tension as they waited for the others to arrive and their arrival did not go ignored. The two women were each brought in by a swarm of guards and two remained with each as the others situated themselves near exists and at the very back. Soon the audience being mainly servants and pack members came in and a silence fell over them all.

There was quite mumbling from the lords before Lord Kouga stepped forward facing the crowd, he looked at Kagome and motioned her forward. Gracefully she walked forward and inclined her head slightly, not enough as the lords would have liked.

"Lady Kagome, miko and Alpha of the western lands are you willing to step down from your place if you lose to either of these women?"

Kagome looked him in the eyes and lifted her chin a little more, "I am willing." Kouga nodded and stepped back and all attention was on her, "I will not make a speech. You are not worth me wasting my breath on. You Masami are disliked by everyone but accomplished at most physical labour, and you are neither Koyama but are the strongest."

Kagome turned and walked back noticing the amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes as he observed the reactions of the Lords sitting across from them. What she had said was not what they had expected, but she spoke truthfully.

The small whispers and snorts of laughter stopped abruptly as Sesshomaru stepped forward and scanned the crowd, "I choose," Sesshomaru hesitated and looked at Masami in what he hoped would be taken as a 'longing' way and closed his eyes, "Koyama."

There was a few silent gasps and exclaims of shock and the lords looked appeased that the choice had not been 'easy' for him to make. Kagome hid her sigh of relief before standing next to Sesshomaru she barely moved her head in recognition of Koyama's bow to her.

"I will see you in a week, Milady," Koyama said threateningly and Sesshomaru bit back the growl that he wanted to release at the threat implied. It would raise the lords suspicions so he settled with digging his claws into his hand.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away and the guards escorted both females away. Kagome walked away without glancing once at Sesshomaru and he forced himself to keep his eyes glued to the hall in front of him.

Kagome was confused, worried, and concerned. She was confused because as Sesshomaru glanced at Masami she had believed that he had wanted her, and she was concerned about the feeling inside of her. She was sure it was just guilt of making him choose another over the one he wanted. Then when all that was put aside she was worried about what would happen in just over a week. She wasn't too worried about the dethroning so much the murder that was to follow. She had prepared every kind of antidote for every kind of poison that could affect him and she had vowed she would not sleep until he was safe. She was also thinking about a decoy if need be.

There was so much to think about and so much to plan for that she could barely focus on training, but that was the most important thing at the moment. There were other options then fighting but she refused to even voice them in her head. She was trying to find the easiest way out and easiest way to keep Sesshomaru safe, that was all in the near future and she couldn't think about the near future she had to think about the future concerning the defeat of Naraku and the future she had left behind.

Kagome wearily blocked a blow aimed at her face and Susuki stopped in front of her, "This is no time to be worrying . Focus on the fight." Kagome gave a short nod before disappearing into her room to get ready.

Despite Susuki's words she could not let her thoughts slip to the back of her mind. She remained distracted through the entire dinner, which made the lords grin in anticipation. That went unnoticed as well.

Once again she retired early, but unlike any other night she retreated to her room, what seemed like hours later the children entered the room and bid her good night. She put on a bright smile for them and as they left she extinguished all lights in her room.

She did not sleep and held her breath as the Sesshomaru's light footsteps stopped outside the door, and when she heard him enter his own bedroom she let the breath out slowly before rising to her feet. She opened her window and walked out on to the balcony, she looked around for a brief minute before her eyes landed on the dojo a few feet away. Before she had even made up her mind she had leapt over the railing and lowered herself gently on to the ground.

That's where Sesshomaru found her a few hours later gleaming with a layer of sweat and almost entirely naked. He raised an eyebrow as she continued to go over her perfect moves again and again flowing from one flawless stance to another. She was obviously beyond exhaustion but she refused to stop.

"Kagome," he called her name softly and she turned toward him startled. Her eyes were mostly closed and now that she had stopped he watched as she just sank to the floor. "What are you doing?" he asked wanting to walk closer but unsure if it would even help.

Confusion crossed her face as she stared at her hands loosely holding a sword, "I don't know. I couldn't sleep." The last word was slurred as the rest of her body sunk to the floor.

Sesshomaru sighed and glanced around, looking for her discarded clothing, which she had left in a neat pile in one corner of the room. He draped the clothing over her covering most of her body before picking up her light frame. Her skin was much softer than any he had felt before and although she had just worked herself into exhaustion her scent was not clouded with the disgusting smell most humans carried with them, which was a most pleasant surprise.

He carried her across his garden and looked up at the balcony leading to her bed room. Effortlessly he jumped over the balcony into the window and gently laid her back into the covers she had tossed aside.

1.1

Kagome didn't do to breakfast that morning, and the meal was spent with snide remarks from the other lords and quick and snappish replies from the rest of her pack, excluding Sesshomaru of course who watched everything his face completely blank.

"She should join us for lunch," Susuki finally said and the lords made an uncommitted sound.

She was still not awake when lunch came around and the other lords shot a victorious look towards the fox general. Who turned to hide her sneer.

They became concerned when Kagome still had not awoken for dinner, and remained unresponsive to their calls and touches. Kagome did not sleep this long unless something was wrong.

"If she doesn't wake tomorrow," Kouga started after prompting from the other Lords, "I suggest you allow Koyama to run the household since Jaken can't do it all."

Sesshomaru bit back a snarl and merely nodded his head. There were two things he hated the most, the first being not knowing what was going on and the second is not being able to control his life. He didn't know why Kagome wouldn't wake up and he had no choice but to agree since for all intent purposes he was going to mate Koyama.

The other two lords smiled victoriously at each other.

0/0

Kagome yawned and slowly opened her eyes to the noon day sun spilling into her room through the open window. She didn't remember coming back to her bed or sleeping so long. Her mind was still on the dream she had, which lingered still making her think it may have been a little more than a dream.

She had been sitting in a field and a disembodied breathless voice started talking to her. It told her that it was grateful for all her hard work in completing the jewel and that the cursed jewels she was trying to purify could only be purified in one way. That way they could reach in her dreams and so she worked as hard in her dream as in life. The voice gave her many warnings and prompted her to wake just now, which was so late in the day.

Kagome frowned as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed; she hoped they did not mind she had slept in so late. She stood and slowly got dressed, it seemed like there was something off in the castle.

The door opened and Kagome turned to see who would walk in without knocking. A small servant girl was standing at the entrance her eyes wide and her mouth open. There were some new linens lying forgotten in front of her. Kagome raised a questioning brow.

"Milord!" In an instant Sesshomaru was standing there staring at the servant girl waiting for her to explain why she was screeching. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out so she lifted her hand numbly and pointed toward Kagome.

Sesshomaru slowly turned his head, hesitant in a way. Now that she could see him clearly Kagome was sure he looked tired, and stressed. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw her standing, it was an unnoticeable change.

"Wha-" Kagome was cut off when Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow him out. She cocked her head slightly but followed him anyway. As first she didn't fully understand what she was seeing, but slowly she took some tattered wall hangings, a cracked wall, the floor was littered with random things like broken dishes, torn paper, shredded sheets. "How did this happen?"

"Koyama has been in charge of the household while you've been sleeping."

"How did this happen in a half a day?"

Sesshomaru raised a slender brow, "That would even impress this one, this has taken almost an entire week."

"What?" Kagome asked in a shocked whisper, "I-"

"Yes. One more day and this Sesshomaru would have been forced to rule in this-"

"How did she do all of this in a week?"

"More then this."

"How?" Kagome grunted.

"The woman is confusing, apparently, and when misheard she tends to get angry and destroy stuff."

Kagome sighed and walked down the hall towards the main hall of the castle, where Koyama's aura was raging out of control. She was half way to the stairs when she could hear the demoness' angry yelling. Calmly Kagome walked down the stairs and as the servants say her they breathed a sigh of relief, things would be better by dinner.

"What is going on here?" Kagome asked and Koyama whipped her head around to give a snide remark. She stopped however when she saw she smirked as if she had won something.

"Fulfilling my duties as Lady of the West."

"As I understand it you are not his mate yet."

"How would you know?"

Kagome just raised her eyebrow in perfect imitation of the stoic lord, but didn't answer the woman as she turned her attention to the servants who were waiting for orders to be given, "How are we for food?"

"Almost out." Answered the oldest of the kitchen maids.

"Take Yuri, Shippo and Rin to the nearest village and stock up on the necessities." The maid nodded before hurrying away while Yuri gathered the children, "Mina I assume you kept a log of the damage done in my absence?" the maid nodded meekly as she handed it quickly over to Kagome. She glanced through the first paged and sighed, "Mina take Eri, Yuka, Mogami, and Kyu to the east wing and start the clean up on the first floor and continue downward. You five," Kagome said pointing to a group of servants on her left side, "To the north wing. You nine will go to the west wing and you eight to the south," the servants left quickly leaving Kagome with a limited number, "The rest of you split off to the kitchens and laundry room. Jaken check in on the servants and make a list of anything that cannot be fixed by the servants, such as broken walls, broken anything really."

"What do you think you are doing!" screeched Koyama back handing Kagome across the face.

"I will repay you for that when it is appropriate," Kagome turned to walk away.

"Guards!" the demoness screetched again and suddenly Kagome found her arms bound in tight but hesitant hands.

"Let her go," Susuki commanded and the hands loosened for a moment.

"You are to listen to me not anyone else," Koyama growled, "arrest the foolish captain as well."

Confidently the demoness strolled up the stairs heading towards Sesshomaru's office. She paid little attention to the grunts of pain behind her as the two unwilling women were pushed up the stairs. If she had her way then she wouldn't have to fight, she did hope that the stupid miko would stay asleep far past the day they were mated and perhaps slept into deaths embrace, not without help of course.

"Oh Sesshomaru, darling!" Koyama screeched, "I know how tense you've been lately," she said pushing out her bottom lip and assuming what she thought was a pouty yet sexy tone, "I've even heard whispers of a coup, and an attempt on your life." Sesshomaru paid no attention to anyone that had entered the room, her was far to focused on ignoring the potential mate, "I am just happy to know I found them before they could do anything."

Sesshomaru looked up now wanting to know exactly what she was blabbering about, and raised an eyebrow in slight curiousity as he noticed Kagome and Susuki restrained. He looked to the woman blubbering and pointed at the two. This was all he had to do to demand an explanation out of anyone, other than the miko who was restrained she had the habit of ignoring him until he spoke, and it had to be more than a 'hn'.

"These two were plotting your death long before the miko fell asleep, and upon awaking she sought her accomplice to finish their plan."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust as the demoness' deceit filled the air. He spared a look at Kagome who merely rolled her eyes, "If she so wanted to kill me why does she not attack her captors to free herself and the captain of my guards?"

"These guards are far too powerful for this weakling, believe me she tried!"

Sesshomaru sent a purposeful glance in her direction, and Kagome complied with a tilt of her head. Without drawing notice she summoned her powers to hover just below her skin. Then as quick as a snake she lashed out, the two guards holding her screamed in pain and dropped her arms.

Kagome was about to advance forward but before she could move a ball of orange fur flew through the open window landing in her arms. The force of the sudden impact made her step back.

Koyama turned to scream at what had nearly hit her she noticed Kagome. She stiffened slightly before falling to the ground. Kagome looked from her unconscious body to Susuki as the other woman did the same.

"I thought you were going to catch her," Susuki drawled lifting her arms that her still help up to emphasize her inability to do anything. Kagome in reply lifted Shippo who was encircled in her arms.

"We're back!"

End.

_**I am once again very sorry and I will try not to leave such a large gap of time between posts**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Kagome kneeled in the middle of the arena her hands clasped together in her lap and had her eyes closed waiting patiently for her opponent. Each combatant was granted a certain amount of time to prepare with the person they were fighting for. Kagome chose to forgo that opportunity and chose instead to set her strategy in motion. The easiest fight to win is with an opponent who is not focused, there were two ways to throw off her opponent's concentration. The first one is to make them flustered and the second is to make sure they're unprepared.

Entering into the arena without consulting Sesshomaru would accomplish at least one giving her an edge in battle. An edge that may not be needed but nice to have either way considering she was going against a demoness without the use of her powers.

If Koyama wanted to save herself from anymore embarrassment she would enter the arena quickly, unprepared for the fight. If she wanted to be prepared she would be embarrassed about taking so long with her preparations. She would be viewed as weaker and she'd be preoccupied with trying to find out what everyone thought of her that she would leave herself open more often than not.

As predicted the demoness entered the arena shortly after her despite the protests of the other lords, she had taken an extra three minutes to talk with them and with their protests it became clear that their plan wasn't fully flushed out, but the whispers had already started. All Kagome could hear was the shifting of bodies as each person leaned into their neighbours. If she was lucky she'd have both advantages working in her favor. Unprepared and unfocused.

"Rise." Sesshomaru instructed and as the two women rose to their feet he cast a fleeting glance in Kagome's direction as if asking her what she was doing. Kagome on the other hand kept her gaze glued to her opponent and gave no indication of seeing his quick glance, "Bow." They did so, "Part." The three of them took a step away, "Begin."

Koyama circled Kagome while the other woman did not move; she had closed her eyes again listening to the demoness surprisingly clumsy footsteps. At this rate Kagome could probably fight with her eyes closed. Koyama circled in trying to make Kagome react and when that didn't work she attempted to shove the young miko. Her hand passed through air before she felt herself falling and colliding with the hard ground. Kagome was staring down at her with startling blue eyes, which had Koyama scrambling backwards and to her feet.

Kagome inclined her head and Koyama unsheathed her weapon, an abnormally long spear. Kagome inclined her head again, but made no other move. The whispers grew louder and Koyama's eyes darted around as she took in deep breaths. They were talking about her. Her eyes darted to the other demon lords and then back to Kagome.

It was the first clue that things were not going as planned for her, and Kagome bit back a smile as she took a step forward. It was light, soundless. Koyama took a step back. Kagome did smile then, and with a quick movement sent Koyama's spear flying to the other side of the arena. The whispers intensified and a panicked look came into the demoness' eyes as her attempted to run past Kagome to get her weapon. Kagome struck her foot out again sending Koyama to the ground in a spray of dirt. She rolled on to her back and jumped to her feet letting out an enraged growl before pouncing at Kagome who blocked and dodged.

To the audience it looked like Koyama was gaining the upper hand as Kagome was back against a wall, but the miko grabbed on to the slight ledge jutting out and lifted both her legs before sending them into Koyama's face. The demoness was pushed backwards and Kagome rushed again kicking her In the stomach. Again she fell to the ground, and jumped up.

Again and again the demoness was knocked to the floor, until she eventually couldn't get up again. Kagome kneeled beside her with one hand pinning her to the ground, "Submit." The demoness shook her head. "Submit." Kagome growled and the demoness yipped and tried to stand.

"I submit." She said weakly after several other vain attempts to rise. Quickly Kagome back off of the other woman's body and bowed to first Sesshomaru then the other lords and finally the many people who had gathered to watch. Half of the audience cheered the half that liked her. The other half either glared or silently applauded her victory.

Jaken then stepped up beside her, "Lady Kagome has won the first round. The second was to be held on the morrow but the Lady Koyama's wounds need to be tended and her energy has been almost completely spent. The-"

Jaken was cut off by the sudden gasp that went through the crowed Kagome spun around in time to see Koyama's final attempt to kill her which was quickly ended as an acid whip shot through her body.

"Never mind," Jaken said and waddled to stand next to his master. Kagome watched him go before her gaze landed on the other three lords who were conversing as silently as possible, this couldn't be a good thing Kagome thought bitterly before walking to Sesshomaru's side. He nodded once at her which was all the approval she was going to get from him in public, there was a promise to talk later to plan later.

Later was far later then she had been expecting. She had a brief moment to relax and clean herself after the battle before she was dragged outside by the children to play, giving Jaken a well-deserved break, and she played with them until a servant called them all in to freshen up for dinner. Dinner was lacking their alpha as well as the other Lords, which had her nervously biting at her bottom lip until the end of dinner, she barely touched her food.

Once everyone was finished she excused herself to spend some time pacing around her bedroom trying to figure out what kind of meeting had kept Sesshomaru from talking with her. She even momentarily worried that they had made their move without warning and Sesshomaru was lying in a pool of his own blood. That thought sent her collapsing onto her bed until she calmed her breathing and emotions enough to feel the steady hum of his aura in her chest. Killing him now would be stupid she further reasoned and her lord would not go down without a fight. They would clearly hear it and there would be no escape for them, especially from her.

Once she had ceased her worrying she walked calmly to the library her aura brushing across the barrier surrounding Sesshomaru's study. It prevented anyone from entering but the sound barrier had not been placed up. She could still dimly hear their heated argument. The other lords raged and Sesshomaru replied calmly and never saying more than five words. She let her aura pulsate for a moment sending him a message that she hoped he could understand, she was about to leave when she felt his answer crash over her in a wave. She felt everything he wasn't showing on his face. He was impatient, bored, and angry, the list went on for a demon who showed no emotion he sure had a lot of them to bottle up.

Kagome smiled as she heard his muffled attempts at ending the meeting before it carried on through the night, and as she walked away she could hear them ignoring his attempts to get rid of them. She was sure she would be waiting for an hour or more. It would be smarter to just go to bed, and she couldn't exactly place why she had the need to see him tonight. Why she wanted to hear what he wouldn't say in front of any other ears. She didn't understand why it was so special to her. They have only spent a short amount of time together and yet she felt the need to be with him where ever she went. Even when they were separated for a few hours like they had been today she felt an odd sort of loneliness, a sadness that wouldn't leave her alone even though she was laughing and playing and almost completely happy.

They had a special relationship although she didn't exactly know what to call it. He was her friend, and while he was not the first to be called a friend in her life she was sure she was the first real friend he has had. They were friends, pack, but it was different with him then it was with her other friends. It was different between him and her friends as well.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she slumped down in one of the seats opening a book she probably wasn't going to read. She let her mind wander off as her eyes followed along the paths laid out in front of her in a neat handwriting. She focused on neither her thoughts nor the words and just for a few moments left a part of her mind completely open and empty. The emptiness expanded until her eyes closed and the open book fell from her hands.

6.6

Sesshomaru sighed, but it came out more like a strangled growl the other lords had kept him longer then he had wanted and he was sure Kagome had given up and gone to bed. It had all been for a pointless reason, they were still pressuring him to take a mate. Well it wasn't really them it was Kouga who was trying to help him as much as possible. He had even suggested to take Kagome as his mate, she was clearly the best choice and Sesshomaru did not hate her being around. Still he declined and they further pressured him pushing Kagome as his choice, and all because he took a slight pause to think on it. While the idea had its merits he wasn't going to back down to the lords to keep his place as a lord.

He was no fool it was only Kouga who wanted to help them, the other lords would find a way a way to use her against him and instead of them living and being able to find a way of gaining back his thrown they would both be dead. There was no guaranteed safety until the other lords had been dealt with, and so for the miko's safety he declined the exception.

Now he was hurrying towards the library, the usual spot she stayed in when she was waiting for him, and hoped even through his denial of said hope that she was still in there waiting. He doubted she was, and he felt guilty about taking so long and guilty for wanting her to have stayed, more than that he was angry. Very, very angry. Angry at the other lords for keeping him so long, angry that she might not have stayed, angry that she might have stayed there this whole time, but mostly angry at the amount of emotions that were playing havoc on his generally collected mind.

They were harder to keep in control then normal and he had a reasonable guess as to why. Kagome had a bad habit of changing those around her, even for a short period of time. The way she smiled at everyone, took care of everyone, and her complete innocence attracted people and then morphed them into something that they weren't aware they could be. He did have emotions, he did care but most of the time he could control the emotions by shutting them efficiently away for the moment and focusing on what needed to be done. Normally they stayed shut away for a period of time, but that period of time was getting shorter and shorter.

His rage was practically boiling over his mask as he opened the door to the study. Looking for the woman responsible for said angered state, and when his eyes landed on her still form the anger evaporated. Soft waves of her power crashed against the barrier that masked her powers, the two barriers around her hummed in the silent room. Her mouth was parted and her eyes were closed, if she hadn't been sitting up he would have assumed she had fallen asleep.

Slowly he reached out, hesitating as his hand hovered above her arm. He had never interrupted a miko while she was meditating. He didn't know if she was going to attack him, and he briefly wondered why she hadn't placed a barrier around herself. As his slender fingers closed around her small wrist Kagome's eyes fluttered open staring intently at the clawed hand that encircled her wrist. They weren't trying to hurt her, but the barrier should have kept away even Sango with the tiniest of jolts. Her eyes followed the path that was the demons arm until she was staring directly into golden orbs, they were as equally startled and confused. His lips parted to speak and Kagome cleared her throat quickly talking before he had a chance to.

"There was a barrier that should have kept everyone out," Kagome said as she pulled away from Sesshomaru and stretched her muscles. She felt like she hadn't moved in hours which was probably true.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding before he stretched across the pillows next to hers. It was the first time he had been able to actually relax since the Lords had arrived. Kagome stopped stretching and brought her knees up to her chest before smiling in his direction, "Wha-"

A knock at the door interrupted her question and she frowned as Sesshomaru moved to the other side of the room. It was just a servant at the door and he knew it, but he still moved away as if ashamed at being so close to her, and relaxed around her. She watched him pick up a book as he coolly muttered enter, she frowned again letting a small pulse of energy out to let him know she wasn't happy with him, before turning her attention to the servant that was entering. She was a young Neko demon who adored Kagome, not that the miko was aware of it. She bowed to the both of them before kneeling in front of her and presenting her with a letter, Kagome smiled brightly at her and the servant blushed before backing away and bowing again. The servant left and Kagome turned the letter over in her hands before examining the seal at the back. In a quick motion she broke the seal and opened the letter. She stood suddenly and left the room the letter falling forgotten to the floor in her haste.

She raced down to where Rin and Shippo were sleeping, they groggily followed her to Miroku and Sango's rooms. Heading back to the library she stopped at her own room and backed everything she had. When they got back Sesshomaru was dropping the letter into the fire. He looked up and took note of them ready to go. He nodded and moved forward.

He only got two steps before he paused looking towards the wall Kagome followed his lead but she acted instantly wrapping her arms around Shippo and Rin she yelled at Sango and Miroku to run. At the same instant the window and part of the wall smashed inwards. Kagome and the children screamed as the impact sent them flying forward, as they flew through the air Kagome turned the best she good before smacking into the floor.

Pushing the children to their feet she struggled to her own trying to get the breath back into her body. She looked around the room was in ruins she couldn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. The children were staring at her terrified, and Miroku and Sango looked confused.

Kagome stepped forward pushing away the dizziness that threatened to send him toppling to the floor. She braced herself against the wall and felt her head. She was startled to find warm liquid flowing down the side of her head. She must have hit her head against something. She pushed away from the wall and felt a sharp pain in her side, placing her clean hand on the pain she drew back and discovered even more blood. She muttered under her breath as she applied more pressure.

"I don't know where Sesshomaru went," Kagome grunted out stepping towards the four people looking at her. She could hear the dim sounds of chaos all around her. She was sure it was just her head injury that made the surrounding noise seem dull/. She shook her head, "The attack came sooner than we had thought. There was no time to prepare. We need to get out of here as fast and silently as possible; I need to find Jaken or Susuki they'll know a way out. Shippo, Rin, follow Miroku and Sango they'll keep you safe." Kagome turned her attention to the monk and demon slayer, "get to the far end of the gardens as far away from the castle as possible. Find some kind of cover and wait as silently as possible until I, Susuki, or Jaken come and get you."

"What about Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked sniffling.

"He'll be fine," Kagome grunted as she kneeled in front of the small girl, "But he'll want you to be safe so you need to listen, alright sweetie. Just move as fast and silently as possible and keep safe alright. Now go. Hurry."

Ring rapped a hold of Miroku's hand as Shippo jumped into Sango's arms. Kagome struggled to her feet as she watched them hurry down the hall. She turned away for them and made her way over to the gaping hole in the side of the library. She sucked in a deep breath. Outside the castle was a battle field demon fighting demon, servants scrambling around. There was no sign of Sesshomaru but amidst the darkness and the chaos Kagome could see a dark figure standing on the wall and although she couldn't see his face she knew he was grinning. She knew the man standing calmly watching lives end in painful howls.

A man that was as dark as the night without the light of dying stars, and as cruel as the actions taking place below them. A man that was not a man at all, not a demon, classified only as a half-demon because no one wanted to voice what he truly was. An abomination.

Naraku.

End.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Kagome walked as quickly as possible down the halls watching the dark shadows for even darker creatures. The loud cries of Kamikaze demons blowing holes in the walls and the sound of shattering glass were dim compared to the screams that sounded out periodically as those loyal to Sesshomaru fought back and their lives were ended in excruciatingly painful ways.

A crazed cry ripped through the air around her. She glanced around looking for where the bird like demon was going to crash in. She noticed a small toad demon hobbling quickly down the hallway, there was only one toad demon she knew would be in the castle. There wouldn't be anything left of him soon enough as the bird was aiming for the wall right where he was passing. Throwing caution to the wind Kagome raced down the hall as the shadow of the suicidal bird drew closer and closer to the unsuspecting retainer. Dropping to her knees she slid forward wrapping her arm around the toad's tiny waist while the other hand clasped over his beak like mouth.

The demon bird blasted through the wall sending Kagome and Jaken sprawling into the nearest wall. Kagome coughed and scooted further into the shadows trying to listen for any demons coming closer. She placed a barrier around them and leaned her head against the cool wall, "I've gotta stop getting hit by pieces of flying walls." Kagome groaned out and allowed her hand covering Jaken's mouth to fall away, wiping away the moister left from Jaken's panicked breaths she used the same hand to feel the small wound on her back.

"Lady miko!" Jaken squealed in a whisper, "Are the children with you? And Milord" his eyes darted around looking for said members of their pack.

"The children are with Sango and Miroku. Safe. For how long I don't know we need to find a way out of here."

"There is a secret passage in the gardens. Sesshomaru's sire had it built for Inuyasha and his mother, but they didn't have a chance to use it before. . ." Jaken trailed off. The death of Inuyasha's mother had been the only time that he and Myoga had failed their lord.

"Who knows of it?" Kagome whispered understanding that there was something that he didn't want to talk about.

"Myoga, the flea. Susuki, and myself." Jaken said silently hoping she wouldn't ask why Sesshomaru did not know.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Jaken let an almost inaudible sigh out.

"He does not know, even now. The three of us feared that Sesshomaru would feel resentment or anger towards it and have it destroyed, especially after Inuyasha was pinned to that tree."

"Isn't it your job to tell him everything?" Kagome asked a little skeptical as she shifted. Jaken opened his mouth to reply but Kagome stopped him, "Wait."

Just then to figures stepped into the newly made hole. Kagome bit her lip to hold back her shock at who was standing before them. She looked different in purple silk rather than her normal white furs, her hair was let down falling just beyond the small of her back and her lips were painted a dark, almost blood red colour. A dark laugh escaped those barely parted lips, a laugh full of cruel deeds and worse intentions, "Not to many holes, I don't want to fix this place up too much."

"Just get Sesshomaru's old servants to do it, they'll eventually do anything to stay alive," the voice sent shivers through Kagome. It was low and she could barely make it out, as if someone was talking through a phone from a distance. It was Naraku, well not really him. A puppet. Kagome didn't make a move against them, it would expose to much so she placed a hand over Jakens mouth again and held his body so he had no chance of moving.

"Why not come in person, Naraku," Ayame said lightly eyeing the puppet hidden under the baboon pelt, "The Kagome woman is dead, Kikyo is on your side. You have nothing to fear."

"Nothing is secure as of yet, so I shall not risk my person as of yet."

"Your heart is secure my love. They cannot kill you."

"Shh pet. Just continue with the plan. Soon we will be together in the open. I will rule everything and there will be no one to stand in the way. The humans will die and soon after the rest of this world."

"Very well let's round up the prisoners." Ayame walked down the hall passing Kagome and Jaken while Naraku's puppet flew pack to whatever hideout he was in now.

A few minutes later Kagome deemed it safe to move, and she struggled to her feet biting back groans and gasps of pain as she moved her battered and bloodied body, "I need to find Susuki and you need to tell the others to fall back. They won't be prisoners forever. Tell them that their Lord has a plan, tell them anything that will give them hope and comfort." Jaken nodded and he started to leave, "Wait. Why didn't you tell him about the passage?"

"Our first duty was to protect the lord even from himself." Kagome nodded and Jaken took off down the hall way. Kagome poked her head out of the hole before jumping down to the ground. She hissed at the pain that jolted through her body at the sudden impact.

She pushed herself back against the outer wall of the castle and headed in the direction where she heard, who she thought to be Susuki releasing enraged screams. Few demons came near her and the ones that did met with a quick death as her holy aura passed over them. She kept a trained eye on the servants and guards of the house hold, and noticed when they allowed themselves to be herded back into the castle. Susuki was the only one still fighting, but when she felt Kagome's aura she backed away and followed the injured miko.

Kagome looked back at the desolate looking castle, her thoughts turning to the demon lord she had yet to see since the attack started. There was a strange heaviness in her heart, there was worry for the powerful lord mixed with the anxiety of having to wait to see him again. She refused that Sesshomaru had been seriously hurt, nothing could harm her-their- lord. Turning away from the carnage everywhere and searched for the the children. When she finally saw them huddled behind Miroku and Sango she let out a relieved sight. She placed a hand on Rin's head as the little girl took Shippo's hand. She ushered the two away murmuring comforts and instructions while keeping an eye on the three other adults. She was tired, and her body gave it's protests to being neglected for so long.

Not too long into their trek were they joined by Jaken who gave the weary Kagome the full report of what happened after they separated. Kagome nodded her head only slightly listening to the retainers high pitched squawks. She lifted her hand biting back a moan at the pain the simple movement caused.

"Jaken, we need to rest. I need to tend these wounds. Can you find us a cave to stay in for a while?" Jaken merely nodded his head and took off in front of him, making sure to leave just enough of a scent for Susuki to follow.

They arrived at a cleverly disguised cave just after dawn. Sometime during the night the children had fallen asleep and Sango and Susuki carried them the rest of the way. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she entered the cave. It wasn't small as small as she feared there was enough space for them all to fit comfortably. She was also pleasantly surprised to find furs and other bedding around the cave.

"Milord has often stopped here during his travels, especially when Rin started traveling with us. Milord's father had originally built it as a private place for him and his first mate to run off to when they needed a break. The late lord did love his first mate very much, and was devastated when he discovered that his next mate had been responsible for her death. It was later after Inuyasha was born that my late master found out about this, almost killing Inuyasha's mother. He listened to her pleads and discovered that it was not entirely her fault and set out to kill the master responsible for his first mates death."

Jaken looked up to find everyone but the sleeping children staring at him, his green skin turned blotchy and dark as he realised that he had gotten carried away. It wasn't an attractive sight.

"What I _think _he was getting at," Susuki started giving Jaken a pointed look, "Is that there is probably some extra clothes lying around that you could probably change into."

They had discovered a river not too far from the cave, and Kagome accompanied by Susuki and Sango.

As she slipped her aching body into the water she released a sound that was a mix between a gasp of surprise and a hiss of pain. Groaning with effort Kagome rinsed and washed her hair and the rest of her body. Once her wounds were cleaned the best she could get it she pushed herself out of the water and bit back a gasp as a crisp breeze assaulted her. She shivered and hurried to dress her wounds and then herself.

D.D

"He's dead, Lord Naraku." A baritone voice grunted out.

"How can you be sure," the evil half-demon whispered out, noting with satisfaction that his voice caused a shiver of fear run through the demon before him.

"I lived, and he was on his dying breath as I left to find you. He had no chance. He had been attacked by many demons at once, and had been distracted by his pack. He was weak and so he fell, only a miracle can save him."

"And she's dead." Naraku released a low chuckle, "you're the first to survive facing Sesshomaru," the contemplative tone in his voice made the other demon tense. Nervousness rolled off of him in waves and the smirk on the half-demons face grew into a dark smile, without a word one of his tentacles plunged into the other demons chest. "You may have killed the great Lord of the west, but you never stood a chance against me," the light in the demon's eyes were slowly fading as his life was draining away, "Consider this your reward, just think what others will be going through."

The demon attempted to speak but only succeeded in a distorted gurgling sound that resulted in blood pouring out of his mouth. There was another cruel laugh as Naraku shoved the demon backwards enjoying the sickening thud that the lifeless body made as it hit the ground. Now nothing stood in his way, his two most powerful foes were dead, he practically won even without the jewel . It was disappointing that he would have to wait five hundred years for the rest of the jewel, but it really didn't matter now that Japan was practically under his control.

He laughed once again basking in the fact that the sound seemed to make his entire palace tremble.

0-0

Souta sighed for what seemed the thousandth time since he had seen his sister last. He never told anyone how much he missed her, but he was sure his mother heard him every so often sneak into her room and sit on her bed. Hoping that he would be caught in there when she came home and she would glare and rant like always, as if nothing had changed, but when she didn't burst through the door demanding his head for touching her stuff he was reminded all over again that he would probably never see her again.

He was in her room now. It wasn't too messy, but everything had been left as if she had simply gone to the store and would be back soon. If was deceiving. He sighed and sat on her bed. He picked up her laptop and opened it, typing in her password he started snooping through her stuff. She had a few pictures from the feudal era, and under each one on her computer there was a description of who it was. He laughed at some of them, like Inuyasha's. There was one demon that he didn't recognise but the description was funny none the less. He was curious as to who the 'sexy arrogant demon Lord' was, he looked a lot like Inuyasha. He soon moved on to looking at her browsing history. He pulled up her last visited sight and read through the website. His eyes widened as he read through the final story. A feudal era love story. Which was about his sister, described as a beautiful, but strange miko who fell in love with a cold, arrogant, but good looking demon lord.

The demon lord from the picture. Who was Inuyasha's half-brother.

His sister was going to become one of the greatest rulers of west Japan and she didn't have a clue. For once he let out a genuine smile. His sister was going to be alright. More than alright, she'd have the happy ending she deserved. She'd be loved and taken care of, and that's all that mattered. He was sure he'd see her again, and she'd be happy and glowing from the five hundred and some years of love from the once human hating lord.

He walked out of his sister's room, almost running into his mother on the way down to the living room. He flashed her a huge, care free smile letting his mother know that both her children would be alright. She allowed herself a small smile and murmured a quick prayer for the Gods to look after her special daughter.

Sesshomaru groaned as his body transformed into its humanoid version. He was safe in a cave, but his wounds were great. For once in his life he was unsure of his future, unsure that he'd survive. For once he cared that his life might end, leaving his pack without its alpha, pups without a father, and a mate without her other half.

'_Mate?'_ he questioned silently as his eyes slid closed, and as they did Kagome's smiling face flashed in his mind, and a strange ache formed in his chest. He was being bombarded with unfamiliar emotions and reactions, his mind too tired to fight them away. It was just before he slipped into unconsciousness that he remembered that she was upset with him before they were attacked.

Sesshomaru let out a weak growl before his body went limp.

End.


End file.
